Metroid 10
by mh793696
Summary: Sent to another universe by Paradox Ben embarks on another mission to save the universe from evil the likes he's never seen before. However he's not doing this alone, as the most feared bounty hunter is by his side with a similar mission. So this brings up the question, what would happen if the protector of the galaxy meets the savior of the universe?
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Well. It's been a quiet week for me. Not that I'm complaining." The voice of Ben Tennyson said as he took a bite of his burger.

It has been two years since he defeated Diagon the Destroyer, since then things such as alien invasions began to die down. At the same time, the Plumbers began to step up their game and with Azmuth's help began to develop better weapons and equipment to fight aliens. This left Ben, his cousin Gwen, and his friend Kevin to depart for personal reasons. Gwen graduated and went off to college, while Kevin went with her and found a job at an auto shop near the campus. This left Ben on his own since he and his girlfriend at the time Julie broke up. This left him depressed for about a week, before he shook it off and moved on. Sure, he still felt down about it but fortunately this doesn't bother him too badly anymore. As for Ben himself, the Omnitrix bearer moved out of his parent's house and rented out an apartment for himself. Speaking of which, after Ben defeated Diagon Azmuth deemed him worthy to wield the true Omnitrix, but still denied him the master control. Here we find the eighteen-year-old at a burger joint thinking about what to do next in his life.

As Ben finished his meal he threw away his trash and began to walk back to his apartment.

 _'I wonder if anything will happen today, things usually do.'_ He mentally asked himself. Ben soon arrived at his apartment which was (ironically) apartment number 10, opened the door and walked inside. As he shut the door, he immediately felt a presence in the room with him and his thoughts were confirmed when a voice spoke up.

"Hello Ben." The voice said with a British accent. Ben turned around to see sitting in a chair was a man wearing a lab coat, a brown vest over a white shirt, and black tie, a pair of black pants and shoes, and a pair of goggles around his neck.

"Professor Paradox? Knowing you this means something big is about to happen. Right?" Ben asked.

"A keen observation dear boy. Gumball?" The time traveler said, as he offered a bag full of gumballs.

"No thanks." Ben politely declined as the Professor put the bag away.

"Ok Professor give it to me straight. What's going on? What am I going up against? And how badly is it going to effect the universe." Ben asked.

"Straight to the point as always Ben. As always admirable. However, what your about to face is something slightly different from what your used to." Paradox said earning a confused look from Ben.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"You recall your adventure to Rex Salazar's universe correct?" Paradox asked. Ben merely smiled at the memory.

Ben somehow wounded up on an earth where every human being was infected by tiny machines called Nanites, and how said Nanites turned people into monsters, and while there he befriended the hero of that earth who was a teenager named Rex Salazar.

"How can I not?" Ben sarcastically asked.

"I ask this, because I discovered a universe that might need your help." Paradox said earning raised eyebrows from Ben.

"Another universe? Why? What's going on?" Ben asked.

"You may find this difficult to understand Ben, but this universe is plagued by a threat much different from what your used to facing. Instead of war mongers such as Vilgax, or demonic beings such as Diagon, this universe is plagued by Space Pirates." Professor Paradox explained.

"Space Pirates?" Ben asked in confusion. This drew his attention, because during his few travels to space he's heard about space pirates, but he never encountered them mainly because who'd be crazy enough to attack and raid a ship that has him on board?

"I had a feeling that you would be asking this. Allow me to explain." Paradox said.

"The Space Pirates have been around since the beginning of an organization called The Galactic Federation. It was founded in the year 2003, and trade prospered with thousands of ships ferrying goods between planets throughout the galaxy." Paradox said. This of course left Ben to put the pieces together.

"So, these guys steal goods from ships. Ok I get that but where do I come in?" Ben asked.

"Raiding ships aren't the only thing the Pirates are known for. They also attack and invade other planets and force the planet's inhabitants into slavery. And anyone brave enough to rebel against them… were eliminated. And more often than not, they sometimes execute prisoners… for entertainment." The Time Walker said with dread. Ben felt sick to his stomach but took a deep breath of air before he spoke.

"And the Federation couldn't do anything about it?" Ben asked.

"While they do have a powerful police force unfortunately even they have trouble dealing with them. The vastness of space makes tracking them virtually impossible. And so, this led to them paying high prices to powerful bounty hunters to assist them." Paradox said.

"Bounty hunters working with the police? Ok got that but I still don't see where I come in." Ben said.

"It's not just the Pirates in general Ben, but upon looking into this universe's future, I discovered the Pirates would weaponize a powerful element called Phazon, a highly radioactive substance known for its mutagenic, and energy producing properties. With this element they would create an army of super soldiers and conquered their entire universe. However, they would also discover that Phazon could be used for inter-dimensional travel and created a device for just that purpose. In other words, why would they stop with one universe when they can conquer others as well?" Paradox explained.

At this point Ben knew that this meant serious trouble, if these guys succeed in their universe they'll have no trouble invading his.

"This is why I ask for your help Ben; the Space Pirates are a threat to the multiverse should they succeed. I only ask if you will help stop them." The time walker said, already knowing the answer.

"I'll do it!" Ben said without hesitation.

"Splendid! Now before we depart, were going to make one quick stop at Galvan Prime. I personally asked Azmuth for a small favor." Paradox said.

With that the Time Walker pulled out his Chrono Navigator and opened a portal. The two walked through and found themselves in a massive laboratory, and in front of them standing on a platform is a five-inch tall frog like alien wearing a black and green robe. This is Azmuth of the Galvans. The smartest being in three (or five depending on how you're looking at it) galaxies, and the creator of the Omnitrix.

"Paradox. Your right on time. I was just finished setting everything up." Azmuth said crossing his arms.

"It's all in the matter of timing Azmuth." Paradox said. "I assume that Paradox has explained to you the situation at hand Benjamin." Azmuth asked Ben. "Pretty much." Ben answered.

"Good. Then that means he did half my work. Now let us begin, step forward and place the Omnitrix next to me so I can get to work." Azmuth said and motioned to the platform full of equipment. Ben lifted his left wrist which housed the Omnitrix, and after setting it down Azmuth began to tinker with it and Ben could tell he was adding something to it. This process lasted for about a minute before Azmuth finished. "It is done." He said. Before he could ask what, the Galvan did the Omnitrix spoke up.

" _DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. EVOLUTIONARY FUNCTION INSTALLED AND OPERATIONAL._ " It said, earning a shocked look from Ben.

"The Evolutionary Function? I haven't seen that since… the Ultimatrix." He said remembering the matrix he previously used.

"Paradox convinced me that the mission you are about to embark on might require it." Azmuth said. "I also added a longer time span in it, so you can last as an alien for three hours and it will only take about five minutes to recharge. I also fixed any faulty glitches, so you won't have to worry about turning into the wrong alien." He added. Ben could only give the Galvan a nod in appreciation.

"Now Ben before we depart there is two very **very** important things I need to tell you before I send you off." Professor Paradox said, with his calm expression changing to seriousness, and… something else.

"Ben the first thing that I'm about to tell you is this, the Pirates are led by a creature named Ridley. He is a sadistic, bloodthirsty monster who is delighted by death, and destruction and has been responsible for more deaths than any other Pirate. To put it simply, he is this universe's version of Vilgax." Paradox said, sending a chill up Ben's spine.

"And… the other thing?" Ben nervously asked, and this was confirmed when Paradox's mood darkened further. "The second thing is this, in this universe not everyone is as merciful as you are and will not hesitate to kill any Pirate on sight. I ask if you will do the same, even the greatest hero has to take lives in order to protect the universe." Paradox said.

"You mean… I have to kill them?" Ben asked.

"I understand that this is not an easy thing to overcome Ben, but this is why I ask if you are certain you wish to do this? Once you make this decision there is no going back." Paradox asked.

Ben let this information sink in. He'd have to kill the Space Pirates and their leader Ridley in order to save the universe? When he was younger this would have been a concern to him, but now that he was older and wiser Ben knew that some deemed killing as a necessary thing to do in order for the greater good to emerge. Sure, he won't like it, but he knew that these Pirates need to be stopped one way or the other.

"So, tell us Benjamin, are you sure you want to do this?" Azmuth asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm sure." Ben said, with a determined look on his face.

"Then were off." Professor Paradox said, as he opened a portal.

As Ben slowly walked inside, he looked back to see the Galvan scientist, and the Time Walker, and a thought occurred in his mind.

"Before you ask don't worry about your friends and family, I've already informed your grandfather, who in turn informed them." Paradox said, already knowing what Ben was about to say.

"Good luck Ben. Oh, and before I forget, one more thing. Do keep an eye on miss Aran. You two will make good allies. And perhaps much more." Paradox said earning a confused look from Ben.

"Wait who's-?" Was all Ben could say before he was engulfed in a bright light, and a few seconds later he was gone.

"Are you certain of this Time Walker?" Azmuth said.

"I am. The boy is a brave young man, he will make a difference. You and I both know this." Professor Paradox said.

"I hope so, because if he fails the multiverse is doomed." Azmuth said.

"Just have faith in him old friend. Have faith." Paradox said.

* * *

Authors note: Well here is the first chapter everyone, before I sign off a few key things to know.

1: While Ben has the new omnitrix, Ben 10 Omniverse never happened, but he will have all the shows aliens.

2: Save for a few, most of Ben's original transformations will be how they first appeared mainly because I liked the designs.

3: This story's time span will be based on half of the Metroid time line. From Metroid: Zero mission to Prime 3 Corruption.

These are what I want you all to know. Well that's all for now, feel free to tell me how you think of it and I'll see you in the next one. Ben 10 Is property of Man of Action studios, and Cartoon Network, and Metroid is property of Nintendo.


	2. Chapter 2 Zero mission pt 1

Chapter 2: Zero mission Pt 1

A bright light flashed in the sky and as it faded, we see Ben free falling, with his expression changing from confusion to horror in three seconds, as he saw he was descending towards the ground of an unknown planet.

"AHHH! I REALLY HATE IT WHEN HE DOSE THIS!" Ben shouted as he activated the Omnitrix.

"Ok Omnitrix give me something that can fly." He shouted as he slammed the core and was engulfed in a bright green light. After it faded in Ben's place was a hulking, broad-shouldered alien with green eyes covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half. He had four claws on both of his hands. The cherry on top was the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

" **CANNONBOLT!** " He shouted. "Not what I was going for, but this will work." The Arburian Pelarota said, before he curled up into a ball and allowed gravity to do the rest. Like a meteor he shot down to the planet and crashed landed creating a large crater around him. Cannonbolt uncurled himself and changed back to normal before he climbed out of the crater and looked at his new surroundings.

 _'This place looks kind of like earth.'_ He thought to himself.

Before he could ponder what, he should do next Ben saw something red in the distance flying in from the atmosphere, and land not too far from where he was.

"A ship." Was all he said realizing what it was.

Ben knew that he would reach the location of the landing sight in a few seconds if he used his fast aliens, but he didn't know the layout of the planet, So, he activated the Omnitrix and after scrolling through the dial he found the alien he was looking for and slammed the core and was once again engulfed by a flash of green light. After it faded Ben was replaced with a humanoid, moth-like alien wearing a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots.

" **BIG CHILL!** " He shouted in a raspy voice.

"Perfect. Now to see where that ship landed." He said, as he shifted his _'robe'_ which revealed to actually be a pair of wings. Once opened it reveals that the Necrofriggian has a slim black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. And to top it all off the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.

Big Chill soon took to the air and began to fly towards the ships location. By the time he arrived he saw the ship parked near what looked like some sort of base of operations resembling the entrance of a cave. Upon closer inspection Big Chill saw that the ship itself is mainly oval-shaped. The front part of the ship contains the cockpit with a green visor and flares out into two wings, one on each side, that house the engines. The majority of the ship is colored red, but the underside is yellow.

 _'Kevin would probably drool over that thing.'_ He mentally said.

Not wanting to make his presence known just yet the Necrofriggian made himself intangible and flew down. As soon as his feet made contact to the ground a hatch to the top of the ship opened and ascending from the ship was a humanoid figure in what looked like some sort of power armor. Most of it was yellow save for the head and chest being red and a green visor, however what put Big Chill on edge was this person's right arm. While the left arm was a normal five fingered hand the right was a long green barrel. It didn't take a genius for Big Chill to figure out that it was a laser blaster.

The figure leaped into the air and perform a few flips before landing perfectly on it's feet.

 _'Whoa. This guy puts Olympic athletes to shame.'_ Big Chill thought.

The figure casually walked towards the cave entrance, as Big Chill slowly followed. Before he got any closer the figure stopped dead in its tracks, resulting in Big Chill to stop as well, fearing he's been found out. But before he could move he felt a vibration from the ground. Then saw a platform that the figure was standing on began to descend downward, making Ben realize it was some sort of elevator. The figure soon vanished into the dark pit allowing Big Chill to become tangible and looked down into the pit.

 _'Ok this guy whoever he is clearly can handle himself, but it couldn't hurt to watch his back.'_ He thought. With that he began to descend down the elevator shaft.

By the time he reached the bottom he saw the figure was gone and decided to walk down the cave systems and upon doing so he stumbled upon several corpses of creatures, which he assumed were the caves inhabitants.

 _'Looks like that suit of his packs some serious fire power.'_ Big Chill thought, as he examined a corpse with a large hole through its body.

Well aware of the potential dangers of this cave Ben slammed the core of the Omnitrix and after another flash of green light Big Chill was replaced with an alien with dark yellow and light yellow skin wearing black pants with white rings on them and the Omnitrix symbol serving as the buckle of a white belt, but what stood out was that he has eyes all over his body except his face which just has a mouth and a pair of bat-like ears.

" **EYE GUY!** " He shouted and almost immediately the Opticoid's bat-like ears picked up faint traces of the sound of blaster shots. Quickly Ben made a mad dash towards the directions the sounds were coming from and along the way spotted more dead creatures.

Eventually he came across what he assumed was a dead end but saw a small opening too small for him to crawl through.

 _'Too Big for Eye Guy, but big enough.'_ The Opticoid thought as he slammed the Omnitrix and like before he was once again engulfed in a bright green light and when it faded Eye Guy was replaced with a small yellow insect-like alien, with black eyes green pupils four stick like aliens and large antenna. It wears a green and white brace with the Omnitrix symbol around its neck.

" **BALL WEEVIL!** " He shouted.

The bug-like alien began to crawl through the opening and walked down the tunnel until he reached the other side.

"That was easy as… Whoa!" Was all Ben said, but he stopped mid-sentence when saw something in front of him that caught his attention. He walked over to it and changed back to his human form, so he could get a better look at it.

In Ben's mind it looked like a statue of what looked like a bird-like alien with its arms positioned to look like it was holding something.

"My guess is that's a statue of this planets inhabitants." Ben muttered to himself.

Finding nothing to help him get around Ben climbed the statue and continued down the cave, until he came across a pile of corpses. Looking up he saw what looked like platforms, but they were to high for a normal human to reach.

"Hmm. Not a problem." Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix and scrolled through the library and after finding the alien he was looking for he slammed the core and was engulfed in a bright light. After it faded in Ben's place was a six-foot-tall alien with green skin resembling a cross between a praying mantis and a grasshopper wearing a black and green suit with the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach.

" **CRASHHOPPER!** " He shouted, before he crouched down and using his long powerful legs jumped so high that he sailed past five of the platforms until he landed on the sixth one. This continued until he after landing on another platform he spotted an opening on the wall much like before, and saw it led to another part of the caves.

 _'I wonder where this leads to?'_ The grasshopper/mantis hybrid thought, before slamming the Omnitrix symbol and after another green light Crashhopper was replaced with Ball Weevil.

After crawling through the tunnel, he continued down a long hallway until he came across a new area of the cave system. "OK. Where to next?" Ball Weevil asked to himself. As if the universe answered his question he heard the sounds of laser blasts coming from bellow him.

 _Well… I asked.'_ He thought and began to crawl downward to where the sounds were coming from and all the while said sounds were getting louder. By the time he reached the bottom Ben could tell the sounds were that of a fight, since he could also hear the sounds of some large creature.

"That doesn't sound good." Ball Weevil said to himself and when he arrived at the source of the sounds his thoughts were confirmed.

Ball Weevil expected many things the moment he arrived in this universe but wasn't prepared for what he saw in front of him. It was the figure he saw before fighting what looked like a giant purple worm with spikes all over its body, a pair of large mandibles and an almost human like eye.

"Whoa! Definitely something you don't see every day." He said stunned by the sight of the massive creature. However, he quickly snapped back to reality when he saw that the creature had the mystery figure on the ropes. The figure fired a missile, but the creature quickly dodged out of the way and quickly burrowed underground before emerging behind him and swatted him to a wall.

"Looks like… It's Hero Time!" Ben shouted as he slammed the Omnitrix and was engulfed in a bright light.


	3. Chapter 3 Zero mission pt 2

Chapter 3: Zero mission Pt 2

The mystery person was not doing well. Upon entering the room, he felt heavy vibrations coming from underground. After acquiring missiles to his suit, he quickly made a mad dash for the exit but emerging from the ground was a King Worm. At first, he thought he had the creature, but it turns out that it was playing with him and pined him down when he least expected it. The blow he took knocked 80% of his suits energy. Just as he was about to get up the giant worm was about to strike, but never got the chance to when a voice spoke up.

"Looks like… It's Hero Time!" The voice said, and shortly after a blinding green light emerged from the entryway. Both the worm and the mystery person looked in the direction the light came from and saw something he thought was impossible. In his mind it looked like a man made out of dark red rocks and magma. It's hands and forearms were massive, and its head was literally on fire, but what got the mystery person's attention was the hourglass symbol on its chest.

" **HEATBLAST!** " The creature shouted, before unleashing a stream of fire at the King Worm, causing it to roar in slight pain. Then the Pyronite began to throw fireballs at it each one striking at it which resulted in the King Worm to quickly shake its body causing several spikes on its body to fall off resulting in the Pyronite to quickly move out of the way giving the king Worm the chance to burrow underground. Pleased with this the Pyronite walked over to the still down mystery person.

"You ok?" Heatblast asked, but upon looking deep through the visor he saw something that caught the Pyronite completely off guard. Behind the bright green visor, were blue with slight green **feminine** eyes. Seeing this Heatblast began to put two and two together.

 _'_ _Wait! This 'dude' is… a_ ** _chick_** _?!'_ He thought to himself, and his thought was realized when the mystery person spoke in a very feminine voice.

"Watch out!" She shouted. Heatblast quickly turned around to see the King Worm emerge from the wall of the cave and lunge towards him. Before he could react, the worm grabbed him by the waist with its mandibles and hoisted him up in the air and began to crush him, causing the Pyronite to grunt slightly in pain.

"Ahh! Ok that's it! I tried letting you off easy pal, but now you've really asked for it!" He shouted as he slammed the Omnitrix dial and was engulfed in a bright green light, causing the mystery person to cover her visor. When it faded in Heatblast's place was an alien made up of durable pale green crystals. He sports four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head and wears a uniform which was black on the right half and white on the left with a black patch on the left shoulder where the Omnitrix symbol was.

" **DIAMONDHEAD!** " He shouted. He grabbed the worm's mandibles and using his feet began to push them away from him until they were wide opened. Looking down into the worm's eye the Petrosapien removed his left hand from the mandible and formed a sword out of it.

"This is going to hurt you a lot more then it's going to hurt me pal, but you know the old saying _'An eye for an eye'_." He said before he thrusts the blade into the King Worms eye. The creature cried in agony and wiggled around uncontrollably forcing Diamondhead to hold on for the ride before it fell over dead due to its injury. Diamondhead pried his arm out of the worm's eye socket and saw some blue substance which he can only assume is the creature's blood.

"That's something I need to get used to." He shuttered as he looked at his hand.

Before he could do anything else he heard a blaster powering up and looked over to see the mystery person aiming her arm cannon at him.

"Hey! Woah! Woah! Take it easy lady!" Diamondhead said attempting to avoid a conflict.

"Who or what are you? Who sent you?" She demanded.

"Personally, I was going to ask you the same thing minus the what." Diamondhead said, which resulted in what he assumed was a warning shot when the mystery person fired her blaster near the Petrosapien's left foot.

"ANSWER THE DANM QUESTIONS!" She shouted.

"Look just take it easy ok? Just put down the blaster and then we'll talk." Diamondhead said. The figure while hesitant a first obliged.

"Who or what are you?" She asked.

"At the moment the names Diamondhead." Diamondhead said.

"What do you mean _'At the moment'_?" The figure asked.

"Lady, to put it simply, my story is one of those long and complicated ones." The Petrosapien said.

"Why are you here?" The figure asked.

"I came here to stop the Space Pirates and their leader Ridley." Diamondhead answered and could have sworn he saw her eyes widen and mentally flinch at the mention of the pirate leader. Almost as if she met him before.

"What do you know about Ridley?" The figure asked in almost a whisper, but Diamondhead heard it.

"I know enough that he needs to be stopped." He answered.

"What do you know? You sound like you met him before given your reaction when I mentioned him, so that means you have more of the know-how then me." Diamondhead asked. "Too much." The figure simply said.

"Then that means we have a similar mission. Find and stop Ridley. Maybe if we work together-" Was all The Petrosapien could say before the figure interrupted him

"No." She said.

"No? Lady I-" Diamondhead said before being interrupted again.

"No. You don't understand how dangerous Ridley truly is." The figure said.

"Like I ever let that stop me." Diamondhead said.

"You sound like you've done this before." She said.

"You could say that." He said.

"Look. My point is, I've seen and done things that you would find impossible but look at me you saw me turn from an alien made of fire and rock, to one made of crystals. So, I can basically handle myself as much as you can." Diamondhead said, and his words seem to have gotten through to her.

"What makes you think I can really trust you?" She asked.

"What? Was saving you from that worm thing not enough?" He sarcastically asked.

"You need more than that to convince me." The figure said.

Diamondhead's only response was to tap the Omnitrix dial and was engulfed in a bright green light.

When it faded the figure saw that in the Petrosapien's place was an eighteen-year-old boy with brown hair, wearing a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on the left side over a black shirt blue pants and black and white shoes. Behind the visor the figures eyes were widened because she had been saved by a young teen a year older then her. but what really got her attention was when she saw Ben's emerald green eyes.

"Your… human?" The figure asked.

"That's right." Ben said.

"Who… are you?" She asked.

"My name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." Ben answered.

"Now. I told you who I am, now it's your turn. Who are you?" Ben asked.

The figure's only response was to (while hesitantly) remove her suit's helmet to reveal a young girl with light skin, green tinted blue eyes, and long blond hair done up into a ponytail.

"My name is Samus. **Samus Aran**." The now named Samus said. Ben didn't know why but something about her made him feel something strange in the pit of his stomach. Something… familiar.

' _What gives? I haven't felt like this since… since… Julie.'_ Ben thought then remembered something Professor Paradox said.

 _'Do keep an eye on miss Aran. You two will make good allies. And perhaps much more.'_ He recalled the time walker saying.

 _'Allies I get, but something more? What's more than allies?'_ He thought but decided to put it aside.

He then looked into Samus's eyes and noticed something.

Pain.

The pain of what he didn't know, but he was certain he would find out.

As Ben looked into her eyes Samus was doing the same.

In all her time as a bounty hunter she thought she saw everything the galaxy had to offer, but she never saw anyone who was like the person in front of her.

Upon looking into Ben's eyes, she saw someone who faced impossible odds that were stacked agents him from the get-go, and still managed to come out on top.

The continuous staring ceased when both sides realized what they were doing and quickly turned away slightly blushing.

"Sorry." They both said, before realizing what just happened.

"Ok moving on." Ben awkwardly said.

"Right. I suppose we should be going." Samus said as she put her helmet back on.

"Yeah. We should." Ben agreed.

Now that the awkward moment had passed, the two walked out of the room and after Ben activated the Omnitrix and selected Ball Weevil began to climb back up to the entryway Ben first entered from, but they hit a _'small'_ obstacle.

"Uh... how exactly are you going to fit in there?" He asked. "Like this." Samus said before her suit entered morph ball, much to Ben's surprise.

 _'She's like a human sized version of Cannonbolt.'_ He thought as he followed the _'ball'_.

Eventually they reached a red doorway on the other side of the entrance.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Ben asked. Samus's only response was to fire a missile at the door which created a small explosion which opened the door.

"That's how." She simply said as she walked past Ben who quickly caught up to her. As they continued down something came across the hunter's mind.

"Ben, can I ask you a question?" She asked the insect-like alien. "Sure." He said.

"Those creatures. I never saw anything like them before. How exactly did you turn into them?" She asked which resulting in Ball wevil to stop walking. He had a feeling this would be asked eventually so he taped the Omnitrix dial changing him back to his human form.

"Well… this is a long story, but to make it short…" He said as, he raised his left hand and showed her the Omnitrix. "With this." He said.

"A watch?" Samus asked with confusion, and slight interest.

"This is more than a watch. Samus this is the most powerful device in the universe. It's called the Omnitrix." Ben said.

"Omnitrix?" Samus asked intrigued by it.

"It allows me to change into any sentient alien, each with their own unique powers and abilities." Ben explained.

Samus was stunned about the information of such a device. Not even the greatest Chozo minds could have ever achieved such a thing as this.

"How is it that I never heard of such a device? Surely it could draw someone's attention." Samus asked.

"Well that's where you'll probably find it hard to believe. I'm not really from around here. And by here, I mean this universe." Ben said and saw Samus's raised eyebrows.

"Another universe? You're from another universe?" She asked in amusement, not believing Ben.

"If you don't believe me then scan the Omnitrix." Ben said, raising the device in front of her.

Samus looked at the Omnitrix and switched her visor to scan mode and began to scan it. When it was done analyzing her eyes widened with shock at the results.

 **Technology: UNKNOWN.**

Samus was completely shocked by this and began to think that perhaps Ben was right.

"I guess you're still trying to take in all of this huh?" Ben asked.

"I… suppose so." She said.

"But one thing I still don't understand. If you're from another universe then what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Look how about this, when this is all over I'll explain my story and answer any questions you have ok?" Ben asked.

"Fair enough." Samus said. The two continued down the pathway until they saw something unusual ahead of them.

"What is that?" Ben asked. In his mind it looked like a nest with purple red and green insect like creatures around to it.

"It's a Mellow nest." Samus answered.

"Mellow?" Ben asked in confusion.

"Not extremely dangerous, but annoying at times." Samus explained.

"Dangerous or not, that nest is in our way." Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix after selecting the alien he was looking for he slammed down the core and was engulfed in a flash of light. When it faded in Ben's place stood a humanoid, plant-like alien that is taller than an average human and has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. His eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. His elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. And in the center of his chest stood the Omnitrix symbol.

" **SWAMPFIRE!** " He said with a very stuffy and nasally voice.

"A sentient plant-like creature?" Samus asked intrigued but immediately gaged when a horrible smell entered her nose through her helmet. "Ugh! Dear god what is that smell?!" She asked covering the mouth area of her helmet.

"Sorry. That's the methane in my body." Swampfire said.

"Methane? What do you use methane for?" Samus asked, resulting in a smirk from the Methanosian.

"This." He said as he thrusted his arms in the direction of the nest which unleashed a stream of fire at it and the nest immediately burned to the ground and most of the mellow died in the blaze, while a few escaped.

"Basically, I'm a walking flamethrower." Swampfire said. They continued down after encountering another nest which was quickly taken care of by Swampfire the two leaped down until they eventually reached what looked like a dead end.

"Nothing here." He said.

"Actually, I'm picking up a weak structure behind this wall." Samus said.

To prove her point she blasted the wall which crumbled away easily.

"Oh. Ok then." Swampfire said. As they walked they saw ahead of them what looks to be a pool of orange liquid.

"Acid." Samus muttered.

"Figures much." Swampfire said. Before the Methanosian could ask, Samus leaped into the air and landed on a small island.

"That'll work." He said before leaping after her.

This continued until they reached another weak wall which was destroyed by Swampfire who threw large fireballs at it. They even encountered several creatures that dive bombed at them from the ceiling of the cave, which Samus explained were called _'Skree'_.

Eventually they reached the end of the corridor and reached a new area of the caves.

"My sensors are picking up something below us." Samus said.

"Well then. Let's take a look." Swampfire said as he leaped down, with the hunter following suit.

When they landed they saw another red door, which was opened courtesy of Samus's rockets. Upon entering the two came across a large room with some sort of terminal in front of them.

"What is that?" Ben asked.

"I'm not sure." Samus said, then out of curiosity she placed her cannon in the terminal and it began to download data into her suit.

"Looks like a map of this part of the caves." She said.

"A map? Sweet!" The Methanosian said.

When it was done downloading the data Samus pulled her arm cannon back and the two left the caves.

"Lead the way and I'll watch our backs." Swampfire said. The two exited the map room and began to climb back up but passed the door that they originally entered from, much to Swampfire's confusion.

"What gives I thought we were heading to the lower parts of the caves?" He asked.

"We are, I just found something that will help us get there." Samus said.

They entered a new door and climbed up and entered the next door to find a new room with a small tunnel through the wall meanwhile Swampfire slammed the Omnitrix symbol and was engulfed in a flash of green light.

When it faded in Swampfire's place stood a grey-skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien that is only four inches tall with large yellowish-green eyes, which have rectangular pupils and horizontal eyelids. He wears a white jumpsuit with a thin vertical black stripe going down it and a larger version of the same stripe exists on his head, in-between his eyes and the Omnitrix symbol is on his back.

" **GREY MATTER!** " He shouted in a high-pitched voice.

The two entered the small tunnel and when they reached the other side Samus opened another red door and the two walked inside. Once inside they saw another bird-like alien statue much like the one that the Galvan saw before.

"Hmm. I saw a statue like this one before. I didn't know what they were." Grey Matter said.

"They're called the Chozo. A race of bird-like aliens that inhabit several planets such as this one Zebes." Samus said.

Grey Matter noticed something in Samus's voice when she described the Chozo. As if they were her family. The Galvan was going to ask but decided not to since it was none of his business.

Samus walked towards the statue and took the object that was in the statues hands. It opened to reveal a container with a dark purple orb inside. Before Grey Matter could ask what, it is the orb sunk into her suit and Samus put the container back.

"What was that?" Grey matter asked.

"Bombs." Samus answered.

"Bombs?" The Galvan asked.

"I noticed that the entryway to the caves is further below us." Samus said.

"So, with these bombs you can blow a path for us." The Galvan concluded.

"Exactly." The hunter said.

As the two exited the room and back through the tunnel and continued out of the room and back to the door the two previously exited from. Along the way they dealt with several other creatures that stood in their way. Samus blasting some while Grey Matter used several strikes on others hitting their nervous systems.

This little squander continued until they reached the room the two first met and as they walked passed the king worm's corpse they reached what looked like a dead end until Samus entered he morph ball and deployed a bomb near the rocks blocking the way. The bomb exploded destroying a good portion of the rocks blocking the path.

 _'Wow. That's handy. The necessary energy needed to deploy the bomb and then there is the energy burst in the process.'_ The Galvan thought.

The two continued on until they reached a door and as they walked inside the saw a room with a large platform in the center. It didn't take them long to realize it was an elevator.

"Well. Nowhere else to go but down." Grey Matter said as he turned back to Ben. The two stepped on the platform and it began to descend downward to Norfair.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Meanwhile in the deepest part of Zebes a large glass container with an unusual shape was present. It opened a singular red eye and an image appeared showing both Samus and Ben.

"So… she has returned. And it would seem that she has brought a friend with her." The shape said with a female voice.

"Mmmm. There is something about the boy that… **intrigues** me." She added as she looked closely at the image of Ben. "No matter. They will not stop me. No one can."


	4. Chapter 4 Zero mission pt 3

Chapter 4: Zero mission Pt 3

"Second floor. Caves. More caves. And even more caves, with a good chance of other cave inhabitants." Ben said as the elevator finally arrived at the second arrived at the second part of the caves known as Norfair. Both he and Samus stepped off and looked around.

"Ok. Where to now?" Ben asked.

"We head down." Samus said as she blasted a hole and jumped down with Ben following suit. They walked through a left door and entered a long corridor as they walked they encountered several creatures which were quickly disposed of by Samus. Eventually they reached another weak wall.

"I'll take care of this one." Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix.

After choosing the alien he wanted he slammed the core and after another flash of green light he was replaced with a creature with a yellow-armored body and looks much like a robot. His head is similar to a Greek Corinthian helmet with two ears on it giving him the appearance of an armadillo. He has a gray tail and jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists and hands, creating the impression that it is a digging robot and the Omnitrix symbol was on his chest.

" **ARMODRILLO!** " He shouted as he then raised his hands and they converted into two drills. The Talpaedan then began to drill away the wall creating a hole big enough for the two of them to walk through with out any trouble.

"I don't understand why I didn't think of this sooner. Would have saved us a lot of trouble." Armodrillo admitted.

"It doesn't matter. As long as we continue we'll be fine." Samus said. The two continued on with the Talpaedan drilling away parts of the cave that were too small for either of them. Eventually they reached the end of the corridor and walked through the door and upon entering they saw they were in a small room with a small hole in the wall. Armodrillo was about to drill his way through but Samus stopped him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My sensors are picking up several things above us." She said. The two walked up to see an elevator ahead of them. Armodrillo changed back to Ben and the two stepped on and the elevator began to ascend upwards. By the time it stopped they realized that the elevator had taken them to a new area.

"Where are we?" Ben asked.

"According to my scanners were in Crateria." Samus answered.

"Where to now?" He asked.

"This way." Samus said as she began to walk right. The two walked down the corridor until they reached a part of the caves that was partially full of water.

"Looks like we go up." Ben said. He then activated the Omnitrix and slammed the core and after a flash of light in Ben's place stood a tall humanoid slime-like creature with a small device over its head and the Omnitrix symbol on its chest.

" **GOOP!** " He shouted with his voice sounding like he was talking underwater. Samus began to leap onto nearby platforms while Goop hovered behind her. They reached a small opening in a wall and Samus entered her morph ball and rolled inside.

She placed several bombs on barriers that would block her pats and continued forward while Goop used some crafty maneuvering with his anti-gravity projector pulling the rest of his body along with it. Eventually they reached a new room and looked around their surroundings.

"My scans are picking up something just directly ahead of us." Samus said as she walked over to the Chozo statue and took the item of its hands.

As she looked over the item there was something about it that caught her interest and Goop noticed it.

"What is it?" The Polymorph asked.

"This is strange. My scans can't seem to make out anything of it. My power suit is apparently not compatible with this item." She said.

"Maybe we should hold on to it. I mean who knows, it could be useful later on." Goop said.

"Good idea." Samus said as she placed the item in her subspace. The two walked out of the room and back down the small tunnel but along the way they Samus planted a bomb on what looked like a dead end. It exploded and created a hole large enough for the two to climb out. As they looked around their new surroundings they saw ahead of them what looked like the ruins of a temple.

"What do you think is in there?" Goop asked.

"I'm not certain." Samus admitted.

"But I believe it wouldn't hurt to investigate." She added, as she walked towards the temple entrance. The two entered and saw a door ahead of them in the distance.

"What do you think is behind that door?" Goop asked.

"I don't know but-" Was all Samus could say as she walked towards it before the next thing she knew the floor suddenly collapsed on her. As she fell she felt something slither around her shoulders, and waist. She looked up to see Goop shift his entire body into a make-shift parachute. The two slowly descended towards the bottom of the pit before finally reaching the bottom.

Goop quickly flung himself off Samus and tapped the Omnitrix symbol changing Goop back to Ben.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I will be. Thank you." Samus said but noticed something.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"I'm picking up something behind that wall." Samus said pointing to the wall behind Ben. He looked over to see the wall she was pointing to and after activating the Omnitrix changed into Armodrillo and began to drill his way through the wall.

After successfully drilling away the wall the two were met with a room with a Chozo statue much larger than the ones they previously encountered. Much like the others this one had an item in its hands.

Samus walked over towards the statue and grabbed the item and looked over it.

"What is it?" Armodrillo asked.

"The power grip." Samus answered.

"Power grip?" Armodrillo asked.

"With this I can be able to grab and hang on to corners and ledges." Samus explained.

"You couldn't do that before?" The Talpaedan asked.

"Not on my own no. My suit alone is too heavy." Samus admitted.

As she finished her sentence both she and Armodrillo felt vibrations underground and quickly ran out of the room to see that the central pillar began to rise, and several platforms emerged from the sides of it.

Armodrillo tapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest causing him to change to Crashhopper and he along with Samus began to jump onto and from platform to platform.

Eventually they reached he top and walked through the door and through a corridor before finally reaching the end where they were met with a large view of Zebes.

"Nice view." Crashhopper said, before the two leaped down towards a door at the bottom and walked through a long corridor leading to the elevator to Norfair. Crashhopper changed back to Ben as they stepped on.

"Well. Back to Norfair." Ben said as they descended down.

The two stepped off and began to walk back through the corridor they previously entered from and began to move right. As they walked down they saw that the path led to a room with a small pool of lava.

Ben activated the Omnitrix and changed to Goop and both he and Samus began to move up and around several obstacles and creatures such as 'Poly P', 'Ripper', 'Sova' before they exited the door. They climbed up a small area before they entered a door that had a corridor with more lava and small platforms.

Goop realized that he was not going to cut it on this one, so the Polymorph slammed the Omnitrix symbol and after a flash of green Goop was replaced with a creature that looked like a gorilla made out of red blue and yellow Lego blocks with black lines running across its body and the Omnitrix symbol on its chest.

" **BLOXX!** " He shouted. Samus looked at the Segmentasapien with interest and confusion.

"What can this creature do?" She asked. Bloxx's response was to grab on to Samus with his right arm.

"Hold on." He said, and before she knew it he thrusted his left arm forward. It extended towards one of the small platforms and grabbed on to it allowing Bloxx to extent his torso forward, all the while Samus was stunned by the feat he's performing.

When he reached the platform, he placed Samus on it and saw that it was big enough to hold only one person.

"Listen I'm gonna make a bridge out of my body, all you have to do is keep anything that looks like it might give us any trouble off me." Bloxx explained earning a nod from the hunter.

"Alright. Here I go." Bloxx said as he extended his body forward and reached out to the next few platforms and created small support structures on each one.

This gave Samus the opportunity to run across the _'bridge'_ all the while some Sova attempted to get in her way but were quickly dealt with. Eventually they reached the other side allowing Samus to walk off Bloxx and allowing him to retract the lower half of his body returning to his original shape.

"Smart thinking." Samus complimented.

"Thanks." Bloxx said.

The two walked inside to see a room like the previous ones before with a Chozo statue and an item in its hands. Samus walked over and took the item and her suit informed her what the item is.

"Ice beam." She said.

"A freeze ray? That is pretty cool (No pun intended)." Bloxx said resulting in an eye roll from Samus who stopped and noticed something.

"What? What is it?" Bloxx asked.

"There's something above us." She said. The two were about to leave but Samus entered her morph ball and rolled into a tunnel underneath the statue.

Bloxx tapped the Omnitrix symbol changing him to Goop and the Polymorph and follow Samus. The two began to move upward with Goop seeing first hand how the ice beam works, completely freezing the rippers that were in the way in place and using their frozen states as makeshift platforms. The two reached the top and as they entered the door they were met with a creature that leaped form the lava before falling back in.

"What the heck was that?" Goop asked.

"That thing is a Squeept." Samus explained.

"Cute." Goop muttered sarcastically. Just as he finished that sentence the Squeept once again jumped into the air from the lava, and this time Samus was ready and quickly blasted the creature with the ice beam and quickly leaped into the air and land on to the frozen Squeept as it fell and jumped again onto a platform as the Squeept fell into the lava.

"Quick thinking." Goop complimented earning a nod from Samus. Looking ahead of them was another Chozo statue blocking their way. Then another Squeept shot into the air but was frozen by Samus who quickly leaped onto it and leaped from the falling Squeept and entered her morph ball and landed in the statues open hands.

 _'Ok. That was impressive.'_ Goop thought.

Then the light in the statue's eyes began to die down and it began to move into a sitting position before Samus un-curled herself.

"I think I figured out were to go to next." Samus said to Goop.

"And where is that?" Goop asked.

"Kraid." Samus simply answered.

"Kraid?" Goop asked in confusion.

"An area of the caves named after Ridley's sub-commander." Samus explained.

"And let me guess… We take Kraid out before we take out Ridley?" The Polymorph asked earning a nod from Samus.

"Well, lead the way." He said and the two began to head to their next destination. As they walked they re-encountered several creatures before they entered the elevator which took them to Brinstar, and as they continued there was something on Goop's mind.

"Hey Samus, can I ask you something?" Goop asked. "What is it?" Samus asked.

"I noticed that when you talked about the Chozo there was this look in your eyes. It was as if they were you're family. Why is that?" Goop asked almost hesitantly. Samus's only response was to stop dead in her tracks and stand in silence.

"Samus is something the matter?" Goop asked as he tapped the Omnitrix symbol changing him back to Ben.

"Is it something I said?" He asked but got no response. "If this is something that you don't want to talk about then that's ok."

"No, I'm sorry Ben. It was just that… when you asked about the Chozo I was… just… remembering." Samus answered.

As she answered Ben noticed there was hesitance in her voice.

"What exactly?" He asked.

"Everything. The Chozo took me in after the massacre on planet K-2L. I was only three-years-old when it happened, yet I remember it all too well. Especially when my real parents were…" Was all Samus said before trailing off.

It didn't take him long to realize what it was.

"Your real parents were killed by the Pirates and the Chozo took you in and raised you." Ben stated, resulting in Samus to turn around to face him.

"How did you-" Was all Samus could saw before Ben interrupted.

"Call me whatever you can think of, but I was always a good judge of character. I can tell right off the bat that this whole thing isn't **just** a mission for you, but a personal vendetta. A vendetta against the Space Pirates." Ben said.

"Ben I-" was all Samus could say, before Ben interrupted again.

"Look, I get it. I can tell this is something that you want to avoid talking about, but I know that you don't want to keep this to yourself forever. It's going to take you down and make you act just like them, and I can tell that is the absolute last thing you would ever want to do." Ben said.

"Besides, you don't have to do this on your own. I have your back through and through." He added.

Samus didn't know why but for some strange reason she started to realize that Ben was right and that maybe she really doesn't have to do this on her own.

"Ben I… I really don't know what to say." She said.

"Don't worry about it. Just remember if you need someone to talk to then I'm all ears." Ben said and could tell there was a small smile behind Samus's visor.

"Well come on, we have a pirate commander's butt to kick." Ben cockily said before the two continued down the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5 Zero mission pt 4

Chapter 5: Zero mission Pt 4

Our heroes (after dealing with several creatures, and a few wrong turns) had managed to find the elevator that will take them to their next destination Kraid. Upon arriving, the two stepped off the elevator and jumped onto the nearest platforms before walking right. As they entered through the door they were met with a long corridor with several platforms but what caught their attention was that instead of a floor there was a-

"Giant pool of acid." Both Ben and Samus said at the same time.

"Figures." Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix and after selecting the alien he wanted he slapped the core and was once again engulfed in a bright green light and was replaced with what looked like a blue jellyfish-like alien with six long tentacles that functioned as two pairs of arms and a pair of legs. It had green eyes with no pupils and white swipes on his body, resembling lightning streaks. His main body had three segmented, skirt-like parts, one for his head, chest and abdomen and the Omnitrix symbol is on its chest.

" **AMPFIBIAN!** " He shouted before flying off. The two began to move forward and as they did they had a nasty encounter with four of the same creatures that Samus explained were called _'Side Hoppers'_ but were quickly dealt with by AmpFibian whom electrocuted all of them. They then entered a room with small creatures called 'Zeela' but were taken care of by Samus.

The two didn't know where to go but Samus saw some weak structure in the floor and so she entered her morph ball and placed a bomb on the weak spot. The bomb exploded causing a small part of the floor to collapse and she rolled inside. AmpFibian was about to follow only to stop when he heard an energy surge build up and then it released. Before he could respond he heard a loud bang above him and the Amperi then quickly flew up and went intangible and phased through the ceiling to see Samus exit her morph ball.

"What the heck was that?!" He asked.

"That was a morph ball launcher. It allows me to launch myself in the air to reach new areas that I wasn't able to alone." Samus said.

With that answered the two moved up and through the next door and through another corridor before exiting. As they exited they saw another small entry way and Samus entered her morph ball and fell inside the hole. AmphFibian simply phased through the floor and after they dealt with a few Zeela they walked through the next door and upon entering they saw a strange machine in front of them.

"What is this?" AmpFibian asked.

"An ancient Chozo machine." Samus said.

"If I can get it working again I'll be able to use the Zip lines to glide across large gaps." Samus explained.

AmpFibian was about to ask how she would be able do that when Samus entered her morph ball.

"Place me on the slot on the machine." Samus said. The Amperi wasn't sure why he would do that but never the less he picked up Samus and placed her on the slot.

 _'She's right, this thing is heavy.'_ He thought.

The moment he placed her down on the slot power began to flow throughout the machine as it became active again. When everything was all said and done Samus rolled off and returned to her normal form. She then pressed a red button next to the machine and a grip moved towards her. She shot up and began to move towards the other side of the corridor. AmpFibian saw this and quickly followed her as she exited. The two then free fell through a small hole in the floor and walked through another door to see another corridor with a large pool of acid and some large platforms. The two looked at each other before nodding in agreement. Samus jumped onto and grasped the zip line and glided across the pool. AmpFibian was about to follow but before he had the chance to a large worm like creature shot up and hit the ceiling causing the Amperi to falter back.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!" He shouted before quickly dodging its attack.

"IT'S A MUA! AN ACID WORM!" Samus shouted, as she too avoided its attack.

"How do we kill it?!" AmpFibian asked as he avoided what he assumed was acid being spat out of the creature's mouth.

"Ok first off dude. Gross." He said. "And second of all- Whoa!" Was all he could have said as he avoided the Mua's charge.

It lunged towards him so fast and hard that it hit the wall and found its teeth stuck and it began to struggle getting out. As this was going on Samus was scanning the creature hoping to find a potential weak spot. As if God was on their side her hopes were realized when she found a weak spot in the form of what appears to be the creature's eyes on the base of its mouth. She then fired a missile at it and when it struck she was pleased to hear the sound of the creature crying out in pain.

AmpFibian saw the whole thing and tried the same thing stretching out one of his arms and delivering an electric charge, causing the Mua to cry in agony, before breaking free from its temporary prison. Before Samus could react the Mua lunged towards her, she barely managed to avoid the attack by quickly jumping and quickly grasping the zip line and gliding across to the same platform that AmpFibian was on and fired a missile, while at the same time the Amperi fired a surge of electricity and both attacks struck their target causing the Mua to cry in pain again and this time it broke free from its prison and quickly submerged back into the acid pool.

For what felt like a minuet the two were waiting to see if the Mua would re-emerge, but nothing happened.

"Huh? Guess he gave up." AmpFibian said, before the Mua suddenly re-emerged and shot towards them faster than the two had anticipated. Quick to act Ampfibian did the only thing he could thing of and pushed Samus out of the way and take full force of the attack. The Mua charged towards the Ampiri like a rocket and rammed him so hard he landed near the door the two entered from. AmpFibian slowly looked up to see the Mua looking over him with the intention of killing him.

"BEN!" Samus shouted for the Omnitrix bearer and then turned towards the Mua with rage in her eyes. With a war cry that would make the Amazon's proud she fired several missiles at the Mua's weak spots each one hitting their intended target rewarding Samus with the sound of the Mua crying out in agony before falling next to AmpFibian. Before she could go and check on him the room began to shake and looked down to see the acid pool was beginning to drain away. Seeing this Samus made her way to the still down form of Ampfibian who was sitting there with a shocked impression in his eyes.

"Are you alright Ben?" She asked in concern. The Ampiri said nothing at first but tapped the Omnitrix symbol returning him to human form. Samus offered a hand which he accepted.

"I'm a little… shaken up but… I'll be fine." Ben said as he got up.

"Are you sure?" Samus asked.

"Very sure." Ben responded but saw his hand still in Samus's.

"Uh… Samus. Can I… have my hand back?" Ben asked as a blush formed on his face.

"Uh… right. Sorry." Samus said as she let go of Ben's hand and all the while a blush formed on her face.

' _What the hell is wrong with me? I just met Ben and already I feel like I knew him all my life.'_ Samus mentally asked.

 _'You're a bounty hunter Samus. You work alone. And you don't have time for romance. By the time I finish this mission I'll just drop him off at earth.'_ She mentally said to herself.

"Looks like we're even." Ben suddenly said snapping the hunter out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked. Ben pointed towards the Mua's corpse and she saw what he meant.

"Oh… yes." She said recalling that Ben saved her from the King Worm.

"Well I think we should be going." Ben said, much to Samus's agreement. The two began to walk back the way they originally came with Ben turning into Big Chill in order to deal with any creatures that got in their way.

By the time they got back they immediately headed down with the Necrofriggian carrying Samus as the descended. The two eventually reached the bottom and took a left turn blasting and freezing a few Side Hoppers that stood in the way. Eventually they entered in an all too familiar room.

"A map room." They said. Samus quickly walked towards the terminal and placed her arm cannon in the slot and the machine immediately began to download data. After a few seconds she pulled out her cannon and looked over the map

"Done." She said and the two left the room. When they exited Samus entered her morph ball and rolled towards a morph ball launcher. She activated it and was shot upwards like a cannonball into the air. Big Chill went intangible and flew up through the ceiling.

Both arrived at their destination and walked through the door and as they did they continued down the hall leading to the door that would take them out the next door taking them back the way they entered in. This time they moved up and entered through a door leading them through a small corridor and using a zip line for Samus to get across, while Big Chill simply went intangible and flew across.

The two then went through the next door and moved up through a door on the right and upon doing so they were met with a large green creature that looks similar to a side hopper.

"What the heck is that?" The Necrofriggian asked.

"It's a _'Baristute'_." Samus answered.

The two quickly leaped out of the way as the Baristute leaped towards them and slammed its feet onto the ground.

Quick to act Big Chill flew towards it and went intangible at the last second and as he passed through its body the Baristute was engulfed in a block of ice leaving it completely frozen solid.

"Smart thinking." Samus said earning a nod from the Necrofriggian. They continued on and as they moved they encountered another Baristute which was taken care of by Samus before they exited the door. They moved down a steep drop and after they landed on the bottom they continue to down a long corridor until they made it near the end and Samus entered her morph ball and planted a bomb. It exploded creating a hole that leads through a small tunnel and Samus rolled inside With Big Chill following suit. Then as she landed she planted another bomb and the same thing occurred. The two reached the bottom and began to move forward through another corridor until they walked through a door and were met with a familiar sight of a Chozo statue and an item in its hands.

Samus walked over and took the item and as she did she scanned it and had a look of confusion behind her visor.

"What is it?" Big Chill asked.

"It's another mystery item like the one we found before." Samus answered.

"And let me guess. Your suit isn't compatible with it?" The Necrofriggian asked earning a nod from the hunter, before she put the item in her subspace. With that the two walked out of the room and Samus moved up to a pipe forcing her to enter her morph ball to get through it leading to another part of the room, with Big Chill following close behind. The two then walked through the next door filled with side hoppers and flying creatures that Samus said are called _'Reo'_.

Quick as a flash the two charged forward blasting and freezing the creatures until all that was left of them were dead bodies with holes in them of ones that were frozen solid. Hey then walked through a door and down a long hallway before Samus suddenly stopped and entered her morph ball and planted a bomb on the floor. Much like before the bomb exploded and created a hole leading into a tunnel for the hunter to roll into. They moved down and found themselves in a new part of the area. They looked around a bit with Big Chill freezing the Zeela that got too close. Eventually they moved left and found in front of them what looks to be a door considering the door had a creature with one large eye in the center blocking it.

"Ok that is just creepy looking." Big Chill said.

"It's a _'Gadora'_." Samus said, before aiming her blaster at it. She fired, and the creature was not only blown away, but the door was also blown opened. The two carefully walked inside and looked around to see they were in a large room.

"Whoa. This place is huge." Big Chill said. As they moved closer the door suddenly shut behind them.

"The door!" Samus said seeing what happened.

"Why do I have the feeling that we we're being expected." Big Chill asked mostly to himself.

"She said you would come hunter." A deep voice hissed from within the darkness.

"Did you hear that?" Big Chill asked Samus who nodded.

"Kraid." She answered, before the platform they were on suddenly collapsed. The fall alone wasn't very high, but it did catch the two by surprise. As the recovered and got up they heard heavy footsteps and both looked towards the source of the footsteps and saw the owner of said footsteps. It was a giant corpulent, green skinned reptile like creature that looked like a cross between a Crocodile and a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It has three red eyes, two claws on each hand, three holes on it's stomach and a massive tail. It was looking down at the two as if they were the bane of its existence.

"Uhh… it's Godzilla's fat cousin?" Big Chill asked not sure of what to think.

"Insolent creature. I am **Kraid**. The second in command of the space pirates. And as of this moment I will be your deaths." The now named Kraid said.

"Really because you look like a dinosaur that devolved into a couch potato." Big Chill taunted.

"Why you miserable little lifeform! I'll tear you apart!" Kraid said, before roaring at the top of his lungs. This in turn forced the two to immediately take a stance with Samus readying her blaster, while Big Chill hovered above Samus and balled up his fists.

"Is that so? Well alright then Kraid let's see what you got." The Necrofriggian said before he and Samus charged forward.

"I intent to!" Kraid roared before charging forward as well.


	6. Chapter 6 Zero mission pt 5

Chapter 6: Zero mission Pt 5

Kraid was the first to attack by thrusting his left claw forward firing the spikes at Big Chill and Samus. Big Chill went intangible allowing the spikes to pass right through him, while Samus dodged out of the way. Big Chill flew up and unleashed his ice breath on Kraid which froze his left hand. This was met with the pirate sub-commander merely using his frozen hand as a club and smacked the Necrofriggean away, sending him flying towards a wall.

"Uggh!" Big Chill grunted as he rubbed his head.

 _'Ok… this guy is tougher than I thought.'_ He thought, as he got up. He looked over to see Samus firing a blast from her cannon and it struck near his left eye but had little effect. "Big Chill is definitely out of the question." The Necrofriggian said before tapping the Omnitrix symbol and was engulfed in a bright green light.

Samus was firing a fifth blast of energy when the light emerged. Now familiar with the light coming from the Omnitrix she paid no mind to it, Kraid however was taken by surprise, more so when the light faded and he looked towards the source of the light to see that Big Chill was gone and in his place was a tall plant-like creature with five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands and flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head. He had eight pods on his back. He had one blue eye in the middle of his face and one on both of his shoulders. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

" **WILDVINE!** " He shouted in an aged gravelly voice. He looked towards Kraid who still had the shocked look on his face.

"Wh- what in the name of-." Was all the pirate sub-commander cold say before the Florauna suddenly leaped into the air and pulled out one of the pods on his back and threw it towards Kraid's face. The moment the pod made contact with the pirate's face it exploded like a bomb forcing him to roar in pain, as he held the left side of his face.

This gave Samus the opportunity to fire a blast sending it inside his mouth. Once the blast entered and struck its target Kraid once again roared in more pain, revealing to both Samus and Wildvine his weak spot. Seeing this the two looked at each other before nodding and pressing their attack. Kraid fired more spikes in an attempt to slow them down but they quickly dodged the projectiles and continued forward. Just as they were about to attack Kraid did a sudden one eighty degree turn and swung his tail like a baseball bat striking the two and sending them flying.

Wildvine landed on his back while Samus landed on her feet and skidded back a bit before regaining her footing. Kraid then fired several spikes from his belly, and the hunter quickly moves out of the way. Wildvine also saw the attack and quickly shot up into the air pulled out several pods and threw each one at the pirate sub-commander providing a distraction for Samus to fire several blasts at kraid's mouth. Kraid roared loudly from the pain before he suddenly grabbed Samus.

"I GROW TIRED OF THIS!" Kraid shouted and began to crush her like a soda can. Wildvine saw this and was about to help but was taken by surprise when Kraid swatted him away with his tail. The moment the Florauna recovered he saw Samus slowly losing consciousness as she is slowly being crushed to death, while Kraid grins. This caused Wildvine to narrow his eye in anger and then pulled out a pod from his back and throw it directly at Kraid's face.

The pod exploded resulting in the pirate sub-commander to release his captor and clutch his face. Samus while barely conscious began to freefall with little time to recover, seeing this Wildvine quickly tapped the Omnitrix and was engulfed in another bright green light and when it faded in Wildvine's place was a creature that resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet, and a portion of his neck and chest is white. He has a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. He has five blue stripes on his tail and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

" **XLR8!** " He shouted before a visor dropped down to cover his face and speeds off towards Samus's falling body. Just as she was about to hit the ground the Kineceleran caught her at the last second and quickly sped away to avoid Kraid whom recovered from the pod explosion stomping his foot on the spot the two were previously at. XLR8 got to a safe distance before tapping the Omnitrix changing into Diamondhead and using his left arm while holding Samus in his right created a diamond barrier just in time to avoid a barrage of spikes fired from Kraid's stomach.

The Petrosapien placed Samus down and tapped the Omnitrix again changing him back to normal and looked over Samus whom was regaining consciousness.

"Samus are you alright?" Ben asked.

"I… think so." She said shaking her shoulders around to feel anything broken.

"Try to rest up. I'm going to finish this." He said, before walking outside the barrier. Samus was about to argue but realized she wasn't in any good shape to fight and her suit needed to repair itself. Ben walked outside to see Kraid snarling at the Omnitrix bearer while he had a calm expression on his face. All Samus could do was watch on as Ben made a fist and stare at the pirate sub-commander.

"I admit. I underestimated you shapeshifter." Kraid said as he eyed the Omnitrix. "Such a powerful device you have in your possession. She said there was something special about you." He added catching Ben's interest.

" _'She said'_? Who said?" Ben asked, but little did he knew Samus knew exactly who Kraid was talking about.

 _'My god._ ** _Her_** _.'_ Samus thought to herself.

"It does not matter. I will enjoy tearing that device off your flesh." Kraid said before charging forward. Without even blinking Ben activated the Omnitrix and slammed down the core and was engulfed with a bright green light and when it faded Ben was replaced with Swampfire.

"Bring it fatso." He taunted before charging forward as well. Kraid fires another round of spikes from his hands while Swampfire threw several fireballs at each of the projectiles. Each fireball struck the projectiles, and this gave the Methanosian the chance to launch himself into the air and throw several fireballs at Kraid's face. This was met with kraid blocking the blasts with his hands and striking Swampfire down. Kraid lifted his left foot in an attempt to crush him but the Methanosian raised his arms up and unleashed a stream of fire from his hands. Flames touched Kraid foot resulting in the pirate sub-commander to pull back and clutch his foot in pain. Swampfire got up just in time to see Kraid recover from the burns and narrow his eyes at him.

"Your attacks are weak shapeshifter. You can never kill me." Kraid hissed, resulting in Swampfire to narrow his eyes.

"Not me alone." He said. "But I have something that'll put you in your place Kraid. There's a time for me to go hero. And now there's a time… to go **ULTIMATE!** " He added before he slammed the Omnitrix symbol, however instead of a flash of green light four spiked popped out of the dial and Swampfire was engulfed in a flash of white light so bright that both Samus and Kraid shielded their eyes. When the light faded in Swampfire's place was a creature that has the appearance of a humanoid tree instead of a walking plant like Swampfire. Its body is dark brown in color, and now has three blue gooey shells containing an organic, blue colored gel-like solution of napalm on his arms and a large one on his back. It also has a smaller pod on its front, through which its face can be seen, and its body is composed of petrified wood. The only thing that remained the same was the Omnitrix symbol was still on his chest.

" **ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!** " He shouted before unleashing a large stream of blue fire at Kraid. Kraid couldn't get over his shock so the blast of blue flames immediately enveloped his body and he began to scream in agony. As this was going on Samus was watching the whole thing taken back by what she was seeing. Ben had transformed into what seemed to be a more powerful version of his current transformation and was actually beating kraid.

The pirate sub-commander was unprepared for the amount of pain inflicted on him as the evolved Methanosian punched, kicked, and blasted every part of kraid's body from the tip of his snout to the tip of his tail. Kraid crashed next to a wall badly suffering burns, and internal bleeding all across his body and held onto the wall for leverage, just in time to see Ultimate Swampfire pull out a large glob of blue substance and throw it at Kraid's face and unleashed a small stream of flame igniting the substance.

Like any form of explosives, the substance exploded seriously injuring Kraid and he roared in agony before falling over. Blood oozed out of his mouth, nose, and eyes as he held himself from the floor looking towards the evolved Methanosian and the Hunter whom fully recovered from being crushed walking next to him.

"Ridley… cough… cough… will not be… cough… merciful… cough… cough… with either of you." Was all Kraid could say before collapsing. Samus stepped forward and scanned Kraid's body for any vital signs and when she was done she turned to Ultimate Swampfire as he tapped the Omnitrix symbol changing back to regular Swampfire and then tapped the symbol again changing him back to Ben.

"He's dead." She said confirming his thoughts. Ben said nothing but only closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Figured he be." He said.

"Are you going to be ok Ben?" Samus asked in concern as she placed her hand on Ben's shoulder.

"I'll be fine Samus." Ben said, but Samus didn't look convinced but she decided to drop the subject. As Ben looked at the deceased pirate's body he thought back to what Professor Paradox said about killing the pirates and realized he was right. Ben decided to push the thought aside remembering that the pirates had to be stopped one way or the other. As soon as he did the room shook revealing a doorway to another room and in it was another Chozo statue holding another object in its hands.

Samus walked over to the statue and grabbed it. Upon examining it the item downloaded itself into her suit.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"The speed booster." She said. "Scans say that I can now move faster and be able to break certain barriers and even damage enemies." Samus explained.

"Ok. That's actually cool." Ben said. "So how do we get out of here?" He asked, as he looked around the room.

Samus looked around the room before she spotted a wall with poor structural stability from the fight. Like magic she suddenly ran in breakneck speed through the wall like paper.

"Ok, so that's how the speed boost works." Ben said to himself before activating the Omnitrix and slammed down the core transforming him to Xlr8.

"Well. Next stop. Ridley." The Kineceleran said before dropping his visor and sped after Samus.


	7. Chapter 7 Zero mission pt 6

Chapter 7: Zero mission Pt 6

Somewhere in the vastness of space we see two small green ships fling by and following closely behind was a larger vessel with purple and a trim of grey. Inside the ship on top a platform was possibly the most menacing creature the universe has ever seen. It sat on its spot in a calm position but when an alarm was sounded the creature opened its blood red eyes.

"What is it?" The creature said.

"I regret to inform you my lord that… Kraid has perished." A pirate said.

"Kraid… destroyed?" The creature questioned.

"It would appear the hunter has returned to the planet." The pirate said.

"Mmm… how… unfortunate." The creature said showing no remorse, or sorrow for the loss of the pirate sub-commander. "There is no doubt it was the work of the hunter." It added.

"Actually, my lord you're half right." The pirate said.

" _'Half right'_? What do you mean?" The creature asked.

"While the hunter was indeed involved she was not alone, for there was someone else with her." The pirate said before a screen appeared showing the fight.

The creature thought nothing of it but what caught its attention was the screen showing Big Chill and then saw him slam a strange hourglass symbol on it's chest change into Wildvine, then to Xlr8, then Diamondhead, and then Swampfire and finally to Ultimate Swampfire.

This immediately drew the creature's attention, more so when he saw the evolved Methanosian change back to its regular form and then back to Ben. This left the creature to quickly put two and two together.

"Pathetic. Kraid was killed by a mere human fleshling." The creature said seeing his former comrade destroyed by one weaker than him.

"However, I'm none the less intrigued." The creature said as he looked at a zoomed-up image of the Omnitrix.

 _'Such a powerful device. If this human child can change into those creatures… then there is no doubt he could into others.'_ The creature thought.

"What are your orders my lord?" The pirate questioned.

"Set course for FS-176 Zebez. It's time to finish what I started with the hunter so long ago." The creature said clenching its clawed fists.

"Yes, my lord. And what of the shapeshifter?" The pirate asked.

"I will deal with him as well, torturing him slowly and painfully. And when I am finished with him I will eviscerate him and take that device he uses for myself." The creature said with a sinister tone in its voice.

"As you command. Lord **Ridley**." The pirate said before walking away. And just like that the pirate mothership made a U-turn heading towards Zebez.

...

...

...

...

...

Back in Kraid deep below planet Zebez, Samus and Ben who transformed into Heatblast dealt with the last of any creatures that got in their way as they reached the elevator that will take the back to Brinstar. As they stepped on Heatblast tapped the Omnitrix changing him back to Ben, who still had an expressionless look on his face. Samus looked at Ben and couldn't help but feel a small form of concern building up inside her. She can understand how it felt when it came to killing space pirates.

 _'He's just like me when I first started out.'_ She thought to herself. "Ben can we talk about this?" She asked.

"Talk… uhh... talk about what?" He hesitantly asked.

"Ben you know what I'm talking about." Samus said firmly.

"Sigh… Fine." Ben said.

"I know what you're going through after killing Kraid." Samus said.

"I guess… I'm not used to this kind of thing. Most of the time when an enemy of mine dies it was usually by an accident or just dumb luck on their part." Ben said.

"But this… this was the first time I ever killed someone on my own terms." Ben explained.

"Did you ever feel this way before? Don't get me wrong Samus, Kraid needed to be taken down, but do you really think I made the right decision?" Ben asked.

Samus pondered the thought for a moment before speaking.

"I don't _'think'_ Ben. I **know**." Samus said. "I learned from a very young age that there was a difference between killing in the heart of battle and killing in cold blood. While the pirates have killed for the latter, I have been doing the former most of my life." She explained.

"Someone very close to me once said _'War can bring out the worse in an individual. But we must be strong and be better than our enemies'._ " Samus said. Ben took some thought into the words Samus said and realized she was right.

"Who told you that?" He asked. "His name is **Old Bird**." Samus answered.

"A Chozo who rescued me from K2l. He and **Grey Voice** took me in and trained me to be a warrior." Samus explained.

This left Ben with mild surprise as Old Bird reminded him a little bit like Azmuth. Both were smart and both new what they were doing when it came to something serious, and they both seem to be very caring (Even though to Ben Azmuth doesn't seem to show it).

"Wow… you really believe I made the right decision?" Ben asked. "I do." Samus answered.

Hearing that Ben felt like a great weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Thanks, Samus, I… needed that." Ben said.

"Your welcome Ben, just like you said we have each other's backs." Samus said.

The two finally reached the Brinstar but before they could leave the wall next to them suddenly collapsed opening a new path. The two looked at each other before nodding in agreement. They walked forward cautiously expecting an ambush but found none. They eventually reached the door on the end of the corridor and once they entered they were met with another room with a Chozo statue in it. Samus jumped up and entered her morph ball and landed in the statue's hands and a few seconds latter after downloading the data she got off and returned to humanoid form.

"So… what did it tell you?" Ben asked. "We need to head back to Norfair." Samus answered. "Lead the way then." Ben said. The two walked out and then moved with Ben transforming into AmpFibian to make traveling through the corridors easier.

Eventually they reached the elevator that will take them down to Norfair, and the two descended. Upon reaching the bottom they ran right with Samus using the speed booster to plow right through several creatures and barrios they previously encountered. Ampfibian was giving it all he got in order to keep up with Samus. Moving down, they reached a new area and after dealing with creatures Samus called _'Geruta'_ they found another room with a Chozo statue with an item in its hands. Samus walked up to the statue and took the item. "This is the called the hi-jump. It allows me to jump higher than normal." Samus said. The two exited the room and Samus used the hi-jump ability to reach a small opening and slip inside using her morph ball. Ampfibian tapped the Omnitrix symbol changing him to Goop and slithered after her. The two moved up and walked through another door and entered a large two-story room with another Chozo statue in front of them Samus leaped into the air and entered her morph ball as she landed into the statue's hands.

After downloading the data, she got off as the statue shifted into a sitting position.

"We need to head back to Brinstar. There's something there that will help us." Samus said.

"Ok then." Goop said, before following Samus who used the high jump ability to reach the second-floor with the Polymorph following close behind and the two walked out of the door. Using a morph ball launcher Samus launched herself upwards to the level they just entered from, slipping through the hole Samus made she and Goop exited the room and entered the elevator.

"Hey Samus?" Goop asked. "Yes Ben?" She asked.

"I'm curious. When we fought Kraid… he mentioned someone else. A she. Who was he talking about?" He asked.

Samus mentally cursed hoping that Ben would have forgotten about that, but she knew she had to tell him something. With little options she took a deep breath before speaking.

"Her name is… **Mother Brain**." Samus answered. "Mother… brain?" Goop asked in confusion.

"Mother brain is a self-aware biological AI who was created by the Chozo… but she turned on them after the pirates invaded Zebez." Samus explained.

"A rogue AI? That's not surprising." Goop muttered.

"You've dealt with this before?" Samus asked. "No, to be honest, I'm one of those guys who think artificial intelligence isn't a good idea." Goop admitted, with Samus nodded.

The two arrived at the elevator to Brinstar and began to ascend upward. The moment they arrived they stepped off and began to head to their next location. As the continued walking they came across a new area and saw something unusual blocking the way. In their minds it looked like a purple sphere tangled in several orange vines.

"Tangle vine fruits." Samus said.

"Can't you blast your way through it?" Goop asked.

"Unfortunately, no. None of my weapons can destroy it." Samus answered.

This left Goop to ponder before it hit him. The Polymorph then tapped the Omnitrix symbol was once again engulfed in a bright light.

As the flash died down in Goop's place is a phantom/ghost-like alien with a gaseous appearance and claw like hands. He has grey skin with black lines running all over him a purple eye and the Omnitrix symbol peeked out of his skin on his lower left chest.

" **GHOSTFREAK!** " He shouted in a faint, whispering voice. Seeing this creature and hearing his voice left Samus feeling slightly unnerved. It was as if she was in the presence of an evil entity, as expected in this form's species. Before Samus had the chance to speak the Ectonurite suddenly grabbed Samus's shoulder and the two flew forward and passed right through the vine fruit. Ghostfreak let go of Samus whom rubbed her head and shuddered at the chilling sensation she felt.

"You alright?" The Ectonurite asked.

"I will be… just… please, don't do that again." Samus said.

"Sorry." He said.

The two began to continue until they stopped midway across a corridor. Samus shot at the ceiling creating a new path for them the two climbed upwards and took a left leading to a new path. Unfortunately, it was blocked by two more tangle fruit vines. The Ectonurite was tempted to ask Samus if he could phase her through but decided against it. That was when he noticed something small on her left leg.

"Uhh… Samus what's that on your leg?" Ghostfreak asked, causing the hunter to look down to see more crawling around. She pulled one off to get a better look at it.

" _'Parasites'_." Samus said, as Ghostfreak pulled a few off her. This gave her an idea because Samus pulled the other parasites off her and she placed them on the fruit vines.

Almost instantly the vines suddenly began to disintegrate and crumbled to the ground, allowing them to continue forward until they encountered another vine fruit. Ghostfreak phased through them and grabbed a parasite and placed it on the fruit, allowing it to crumble away. With the vine fruits out of the way the two entered a room with another Chozo statue in front of them this time holding something different in its hands. Samus walked up and grabbed the item from the statues hands and it opened up to reveal an orb in a darker shade of orange with a white X surrounding it. The item sank into her hand and a bright light surrounded Samus causing Ghostfreak to shield his eye. Once the light faded Ghostfreak moved his hand to see Samus but her suit was different. Parts of it were a darker shade of orange.

"Whoa. Samus what happened?" Ghostfreak asked.

"This is the Varia suit it allows me to take more damage and even move through acid pools." Samus explained.

"Neat." The Ectonurite said, as they exited the room.

And so the two began to walk out of the area and to the elevator that will take them back to norfair. All the while both Samus and Ghostfreak had encountered several nasty creatures but in the end the reached the elevator entrance.

"Well next stop Norfair." Ghostfreak said as he tapped the Omnitrix returning Ben to normal.

"If I'll be honest with you Ben, the more I see you transform the more I want to ask how it works." Samus said.

"When this is all over, I'll answer any questions you ask." Ben said as the two stepped on and began to descend downward.


	8. Chapter 8 Zero mission pt 7

Chapter 8: Zero mission Pt 7

Ben and Samus exited the elevator and began to retrace their steps, with Ben turning into Ball weevil in order to keep up with Samus in small areas. Eventually the two returned to the room with the Chozo statue they previously encountered was at, and this time Samus planted a bomb underneath the statue. The resulting explosion created an opening for them to enter a new area. Samus planted more bombs to clear anything that got in the way for them and eventually it they reached an opening which led them to a new area. All the while they got divebombed by creatures called _'Mella'_.They then entered the door and were met with a larg creature similar to the side hoppers.

"What is that?" Ball Weevil asked. "It's a _'Baristute'_." Samus answered as she fired a missile at it.

The missile had little effect on it as the Baristute suddenly leaped into the air forcing the two to move out of the way. Quick to act Ball Weevil coughed up several small green balls of plasma and kicked them towards the Baristute. Each one exploded sending the creature flying and was finished off by Sammus whom fired a missile at it. Now that that was out of the way the two continued on down a corridor that forced Ball Weevil to tap the Omnitrix symbol turning him into Big Chill in order to help Samus deal with any enemies that that tried to get the jump on them. They continued on until they found them selves in an all too familiar room.

"Another map room." Samus said in recognition. "Great now we can find our way around here better." The Necrofriggian said.

Samus walked over to the terminal and downloaded the data into her suits systems. When she was done the hunter and Necrofrigian left the room and moved further on and down a pit until they reached the very bottom and entered the next door leading through a corridor that led to a new area of Norfair. The two walked in to see some creatures caught in Tangle vines attempting to escape all the while Samus blasted some that got in her way and Big Chill went intangible and phased through them. They continued on until moved down and entered a new area blocked by weak walls and a Baristute which was taken care of by Big Chill who turned into Armodrillo. They entered the next room and were met with a familiar sight of a Chozo statue.

"What is it this time?" The Talpaedan asked, as Samus walked up and took the item from the statue's hands.

"It's called the wave beam. My scans saw that this beam is made of energy waves and it can pass through solid object." Samus said.

With that the two began to head back up and move through a long corridor leading to a new area. Armodrillo began to drill his way through the wall when they saw in front of them was a large larva-like creature the size of a bus.

"Whoa! Look at the size of that. It's as big as an armored truck." He said. "It's a _'Kiru Giur'_ ". Samus said. "Whatever it is it's in our way." The Talpaedan said as he was about to attack but was stopped by Samus.

"Attacking it head on isn't going to work Ben. Its body is invulnerable to any external attacks, save for the creature's soft underbelly. Only my morph ball bombs can kill it." She explained. This left Armodrillo to think for a few seconds before an idea came to his mind.

"Can't hurt it on the outside but what about on the inside?" He asked.

Before Samus could answer Amodrillo tapped the Omnitrix symbol and was engulfed in a green light, when it faded, he was nowhere in sight, much to Samus's confusion.

" **NANOMECH!** " Shouted an extremely high-pitched voice, catching Samus off guard.

"Ben? Where are you?" She asked, as she looked around thinking his current form is invisible.

"Right in front of you." The same high-pitched voice said.

Samus looked in front of her to see a small glowing green orb. She squinted her eyes and when it became clear her eyes widened to see it was indeed Ben but in the form of a mechanical creature about an inch tall. It has grey skin with a green circuit-like design on it. It possesses green wings as well as one large, green cyclopean-eye. Its body is a carbon/silicon-based alloy, and it has triangular feet.

Samus immediately knew it was Ben because even though she could barely see it there was the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. This still didn't help Samus get over her shock of seeing Ben in this form.

"Ben? Your so… small." She said.

"I don't call this guy Nanomech for nothing." The human/nanochip hybrid said before flying off.

Nanomech flew towards the Kiru Giur's soft underbelly and fired a few light zaps of green energy at it, causing the creature to yelp. Immediately the human/nanochip hybrid flew inside the creature's mouth. The moment it closed it's mouth it felt a very painful stinging sensation all across its body. A few minutes later the stinging became too unbearable and it quickly began to burrow underground. Samus stepped towards the hole and slowly looked down and was taken back by a bright green light and after it faded, she leaned in to get a better look only to see a long vine-like arm shootout, and clamp onto the ceiling. Samus didn't know what to expect but she was released to see that the owner of the hand was Wildvine.

"That was… an interesting way to get rid of a problem." Samus complimented. "Just don't ask how I got out." Responded the Florauna.

The two walked though the next door and downward and entered the next door and were met with more Tangle vines and creatures caught in their grasp. Samus and Wildvine made quick work of them and began to move on until they saw the corpse of a Kiru Giru, completely drained away until all that was left was an empty husk.

"So that's what happens when you get caught by those things." Wildvine said, as he looked at the husk.

"Your flesh is drained away until all that's left of you is nothing but an empty husk of your former self." Samus grimly said.

"Well… that isn't terrifying to think about." The Florauna sarcastically muttered.

The two continued on until they reached an empty room, but upon looking up they saw they weren't completely alone. Above them was a Kiru Giur barely alive trapped in several tangle vines hanging from the ceiling.

"Ok. Now that is just creepy." Wildvine plainly said much to Samus's agreement.

"So… any ideas?" He asked as Samus looked at the creature. She knew the creature is trapped in a curled-up position, hiding its weak spot. So that meant killing it is out of the question, but she looked to see the tangle vines holding it in place. That was when an idea formed in her mind.

"We free it." She said.

Wildvine didn't even need to ask why before he tapped the Omnitrix symbol changing into Dimondhead. The Perosapien then got on one knee and pressed both hands onto the ground and a large platform made of crystals erupted from beneath them and ascended upwards like a makeshift elevator, until they were at the same hight level as the vines.

Samus and Dimondhead nodded before unleashing a barrage of missiles and crystal shards at the vines. Eventually the weight of the Kiru Giru became too much and the vines snapped causing the creature to fall and smash through the floor creating a large hole in the prosses.

"Your welcome." Dimondhead said as he brought Samus and himself back down to ground level. They stepped into the hole and looked to see the impact created a tunnel for them to go through leading to a door. They walked inside to see an elevator.

"Where do you think this elevator leads to?" Dimondhead asked as he tapped the Omnitrix changing him back to Ben.

"Ridley's lair." Samus answered. With that the two stepped on and began to descend to the pirate leader's domain.

…

…

…

…

Meanwhile outside the planet's atmosphere the pirate mother ship began to descend and eventually it landed. Upon doing so the main doors of the ship opened and out stepped the pirate leader Ridley. The space dragon's eyes were closed as he stretched his body and cracked his neck from side to side with a loud pop going off. Only then did he open his blood red eyes.

"Guard the ship." He ordered his troops whom saluted him.

"Yes, lord Ridley." They said, before doing as there told.

Ridley then stepped forward and unfolded his massive wings and began to take flight, unleashing a massive roar that could be heard for miles, before flying off to the pirate fortress with two goals in mind.

To kill Samus and Ben and take the Omnitrix for himself.


	9. Chapter 9 Zero mission pt 8

Chapter 9: Zero Mission Pt 8

The elevator stopped moving signaling Ben and Samus to step off and the two got a good look at their surroundings. They walked around for a bit before they spotted ahead of them was a large green door.

"None of my weapons seem to open it." Samus said as she examined the door.

"Mabey there is something that we missed." Ben said.

With that the two decided to head back up the elevator. By the time they returned the saw there was a hole where the Kiru Giru they freed was previously at. Out of curiosity they slipped down and moved through the tunnel until they spotted something…strange.

"Is that… a cocoon?" Ben asked.

"Yes. It would appear that the Kiru Giru we freed has reached adulthood." Samus answered.

The two continued to move through the tunnel until the floor beneath them suddenly collapsed and they began to fall. It didn't last long before they landed on something soft but made a loud squish sound.

"You alright?" Samus asked Ben.

"I'm fine... but I don't even want to know what we landed in." Ben answered.

It was at that very moment that Ben and Samus heard what sounded like buzzing. The two looked around and couldn't find the source of the sound. That was until the source came swooping down upon them. Ben and Samus ducked just in time to avoid a giant bee-like creature swooping down trying to stab them with its stinger.

"It's an Imago!" Samus shouted as she blasted it several times but with little effect.

"And I think we landed in its nest." Ben muttered.

Ben activated the Omnitrix and quickly slammed the core and was ingulfed in another flash of green light. When it faded in Ben's place was a creature that has a bug/insect body with a white and black striped torso and four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and has three clawed fingers. He has four pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. His wings are very fragile with lines on them. His limbs are a brown-greenish color and his wings are light green and he wore the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his forehead.

" **STINKFLY!** " He shouted before taking flight.

The Imago seemed interested in the Lepidopterran and began to fly after him creating a distraction for Samus to fire a missile at its stinger. This caused the Imago to screech in pain and turned around before it began to fire spikes out of it's stinger, but each were intercepted by Stinkfly who fired several globs of slime from his eye stalks.

"Can't hit what you can't see." The Lepidopterran taunted before shooting a glob of slime into the Imago's eyes. The creature then hovered a bit and began to shake around a bit in an attempt to shake the slime off. This gave Samus the chance to fire two more missiles at it and they both struck their target, and this time the Imago's stinger was blown off. Then like a helicopter that lost its tail rotor the Imago began to fly out of control and in a last ditch effort it flew towards Samus at ramming speed. Samus quickly leaped into the air at the last second to avoid the Imago crashing into its own nest. The two quickly ran towards the nest's remains to see the Imago's corpse and they spotted something not too far from it. Samus walked over to see what it is, and her scans revealed something startling about the item.

"What is it?" Sinkfly asked.

"Super missiles!" Samus answered. "These are more powerful than my regular missiles and can open green doors like the one we saw earlier."

"That'll defiantly help." The Lepidopterran said.

The two then exited the room trough the only door present leading through small openings forcing Stinkfly to tap the Omnitrix symbol changing into Big Chill and follow Samus. This led them back to the Greed door they saw earlier and Samus used her newly acquired super missiles to open the door. Once they walked in, they had to fight off _'Holtz'_ , _'Multiviola'_ , _'Dessgeega'_ , and other creatures that got in their way. They continued on and moved downward before moving to a door on the right leading to a map room.

Like before Samus walked towards the terminal and downloaded the map into her suit's systems, before they continued on through a long corridor. From their they moved up and moved through a tunnel filled with bee-like creatures called _'Zebbo'_ and entered a room filled with Multiviola. After dealing with both the two moved down a pit and entered a door on the left and straight ahead of them was a door sealed off by a Gadora.

Remembering their last encounter with one led to Kraid which resulted in their fight with said Pirate, they knew that this door no doubt lead to the leader of the Space Pirates, Ridley. Big Chill looked over to Samus and the Necrofriggian could have sworn that he saw three emotions in her eyes that he never thought he'd see in a space warrior like her.

Hesitation.

Anger.

And strangely… Fear.

The former two he understands since the Pirates destroyed, her home and killed her parents, but what was she afraid of? Did something happen to her to fear facing Ridley? Big Chill decided to do the one thing he could think of.

"Samus? What happened on K-2L?" He asked as he tapped the Omnitrix symbol changing back to Ben.

Samus's only response was to turn and face Ben, before taking off her helmet to look at the Omnitrix bearer in the eyes.

"We never saw it coming. As I told you before I was three-years-old when it happened, but I remember it so well." Samus said.

"K-2l was once a mining colony for the planet's natural resource Afloraltite. A crystal that is used to fuel ships. It was there I met Old Bird whom helped me get my backpack from a Rabbilis, which I later kept as a pet. When he left… the Space Pirates attacked. They slaughtered everyone. It was there that I first encountered… Ridley. I naively confronted him attempting to befriend him, but instead he lashed out and was about to kill me… but my mother pushed me out of the way… costing her, her own life." Samus explained while attempting to fight off a tear.

Ben had no idea of what Samus went through, but after hearing her story he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the hunter. It was bad enough that she lost her mother at an early age, but to witness it happening right in front of her, and to see it done by the hands of the very monster she is going to face? It was a miracle that she didn't break right there and then.

"What about your father?" Ben asked.

"He sacrificed himself to destroy the Pirate flagship, and every Pirate in the colony." Samus answered, as a tear streaked down her face.

Ben was in deep thought as he assessed the situation that the two of them were in, then it became abundantly clear to him. Samus was clearly suffering from Post-traumatic stress disorder, or PTSD.

He now understands that after her first encounter with Ridley it left behind deep mental scars and while she managed to cope with it, the traces of the scars were still there. After figuring this out Ben knew this was deeply personal to Samus and he now had a new-found hatred for the Space Pirate leader.

' _Paradox was right. He **is** a monster.' _He thought and when he meets said monster, Ben knows the perfect aliens to have first crack at him.

Ben soon came to his senses to see Samus with her eyes closed and a few tears streaking across her face. Ben then stepped towards her and did the only thing he could think of.

He embraced her in a single hug, albeit one that looked slightly awkward given her suit's height but a hug, nonetheless. This resulted in Samus to open her eyes and look at the Omnitrix bearer.

"I'm sorry about what you had to go through Samus. Personally, if I was in your situation, I'd feel the same way." Ben said. "But I think your parents didn't die for nothing, I'm very certain that they died doing the right thing."

"The right thing?" Samus questioned.

"You said your father sacrificed himself. So, he died protecting the colony and to keep the Pirates from using the Afloraltite for their ships or to make a weapon. And your mother died protecting you from Ridley. They both died as heroes, so the least you can do is not let their deaths be in vain. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want you to." Ben explained.

"Besides you don't have to face him alone. Remember when I said that we have each other's backs?" Ben asked earning a nod from Samus.

"I mean every word Samus. And I'm not saying that as a statement, what I said is a promise. And I will never go back on a promise." Ben said with determination.

Samus looked at him with a stunned impression before a small smile formed on her face.

"You never cease to amaze me Ben." Samus said. "I really needed that."

"No problem Samus." Ben said as he looked toward the door. Samus looked as well and the two nodded before Samus placed her helmet back on and blasted the door open. Upon entering they found themselves in a room much larger than Kraid's and saw it was shaped out for something that can fly.

The two walked inside expecting an ambush but strangely they didn't find anything. This immediately put them on edge.

"Be careful. Ridley is as clever, as he is dangerous." Samus warned.

"Got it." Ben said.

The two carefully walked across the room until they reached the next door and upon entering, they were met with another Chozo statue. Samus walked up to it and took the item from its hands.

"It's another mystery item." Samus said.

"That's at least three of them." Ben said. The two thought that it was a good idea to leave and they began to walk out. As they were about to walk out of the room they heard something land right behind them.

Something… **BIG**!

They slowly turned around to see a very large creature resembling a skeletal dragon with glowing eyes. it didn't take them long to realize that this is the very creature responsible for more deaths than any other Space Pirate in the universe.

"Ridley." Both Ben and Samus said as the Space Pirate leader let out a monstrous roar.


	10. Holiday message

Hey everybody. Before you ask no, this is not a chapter update, this is a little something for the people who liked, favorited, and are following this story.

 **Aku no Saiya-jin Kaiser**

 **Alejandro19gold**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**

 **ApexDoom**

 **Autoboy**

 **Bill Gon**

 **Caliban Super Saiyan 0**

 **Carnivore115CybeastFalzar**

 **Dannybomber**

 **Desert Dragon2000**

 **DoctorEd17**

 **Doodledoo2431**

 **ENDDRAGON369**

 **Felipexza**

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris**

 **Infinite8787**

 **Ironknight3307**

 **JP922**

 **MortemPlasmon**

 **Ndare-47**

 **Neo-Devil**

 **Nowe712**

 **NoxShiningAbyssal**

 **OblivionReaper**

 **Omnigodhero**

 **Owen's left foot**

 **Pkele**

 **Red Diz**

 **SethBloodFallen**

 **ShadesofGrey777**

 **SirSlaps**

 **StormWolf150**

 **Tenchi Saotome**

 **The New Mystical Arca Master**

 **V-Trigger**

 **VoidlessWatcher**

 **Zenisk**

 **crazyone-oh-one**

 **crystal-shinobi**

 **email4bubba**

 **jc351612**

 **jensen6**

 **jiongu-naruto**

 **jkdarksid**

 **jonnywolf**

 **mteverest21**

 **pokemonmasterfire**

 **shadowmwape**

 **tom654tan**

 **voidwalker294381672**

 **winx fire**

 **zerodrago**

I personally want to thank you all for this and if you are wondering about the next chapter don't worry, Ben and Samus are gonna kick Ridley's ass into next week, and then some.

Well that's all for now everyone. Thank you, and you all have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.


	11. Chapter 10 Zero mission pt 9

Chapter 10: Zero mission Pt 9

Ridley.

Standing right in front of the Hunter and the Omnitrix bearer was Ridley. The feared, cruel, vicious, bloodthirsty, sadistic, Space Pirate leader, whom is the reason why the Space Pirates are feared and was solely responsible for leading the massacre on K-2L, and for the death of Samus's parents. The Pirate leader looked at Samus, whom was ready to aim her blaster at him. Then he looked over to Ben and saw him with his hand hovering over the Omnitrix. The moment the Pirate leader saw the device his blood red eyes narrowed and the two could have sworn they saw him smirk.

"So… you're the shapeshifter? I must admit I am very... very… impressed by the power that you wield. More so when you used that power on my dear, dear comrade Kraid." The Pirate leader said. "A pity that you use your device for pointless heroics, when it could be used for something greater."

Ben didn't speak, but only glared at the Pirate leader. As much as he wanted to transform into one of his heavy hitters, he knew that would be Samus's vengeance he would be robbing.

"I have a proposition for you. I can make you my trusted lieutenant, you can have your own private army and they can obey only you." Ridley offered. "And in return… you pledge undying allegiance to me, and the Space Pirate cause."

Samus looked over to Ben worrying that he would agree. This was the very offer that she was similarly given, but what he said next crushed those thoughts and she internally smiled.

"I'd rather die than serve you." Ben said. This however was met with the Space Pirate leader's grin widening.

"I was hoping that you would say that." He said as he spreads his wings and began to take flight. "Such a shame though, now I will have to rip your device off your arm and claim it for myself."

"Your welcome to try beak face." Ben taunted as he activated the Omnitrix and slammed down the core.

When the green light faded standing in Ben's place is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. He wears a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder, his eyes were yellow, and he has no hair.

" **FOUR ARMS!** " Shouted the Tetramand.

Ridley was the first to attack by smashing his clawed fists at the spot both Four Arms and Samus was standing at but the Hunter and Tetramand quickly dodged out of the way with Samus jumping to the left and Four Arms jumping back, before leaping up several feet into the air and delivering a nasty haymaker to the left side of Ridley's face.

The blow was powerful enough to send the Pirate leader back and crash into a wall. Ridley quickly recovered and felt the spot where Four Arms punched him, before grinning sadistically.

"Oh, this… should be fun." He said sinisterly.

"Then you'll definitely enjoy this!" Samus said as she fired several missiles at Ridley, but he quickly evaded each of them.

"Pathetic." Ridley said before leaping into the air and flying off before turning around and shot towards her at a fast pace.

Four Arms saw this and knew that he needed to act fast. So, he spreads out all four of his arms and smashed them together. The resulting thunderclap created a shockwave powerful enough to knock Ridley off course. He sailed right pass Samus which was a chance she didn't waste to fire several missiles at him.

"Persistent little creatures." Ridley said as the missiles struck his side.

With that the space dragon turned around and stopped mid-flight, before opening his mouth and began breathing a stream of fire at them. The two quickly moved out of the way but had to move again to avoid Ridley smashing his fists at them. Four Arms ran towards Ridley and managed to knock him onto his back before beginning to land blow, after blow on him. After the tenth or eleventh hit Ridley suddenly grabbed Four Arms and pulled him away. Four Arms tried to pry himself out of his captors grasp but even with his enhanced strength the Pirate leader had a strong grip on the Tetramand. Samus was about to help him but before she had the chance Ridley grabbed her as well.

Ridley then began to slam the two of them around like ragdolls, smashing one onto the floor and the other onto the wall. That was when he smashed the two together before flying upwards and then threw them to the floor as hard as possible. Then he started throwing punches of his own, while the two were down.

"At least fight like Space Pirates because what your doing is just pathetic." Ridley taunted before he picked the two up. He looked at the two before discarding Samus and leaving Four Arms in his grasp. He looked over the Tetramand's shoulder where the Omnitrix symbol is located and grinned.

"Such a powerful device. I will enjoy tearing it off your flesh and claim it for myself." Ridley said as he extended his claws and dragged them across a stone wall sharpening them. He slowly motioned his claws towards the Omnitrix symbol to (slowly and hopefully, to his amusement painfully) remove it but he stopped when something… unexpected happened.

" _UNKNOWN DNA SIGNATURE DETECTED. COMENSING SCAN._ " A voice said, and a yellow light shot out of the Omnitrix and traveled up and down Ridley's body. A few seconds later the beam vanished, and the voice spoke up again.

" _SCAN COMPLETE. UNKNOWN DNA SAMPLE AQUIRED._ " It said. This provided a distraction for Samus whom recovered from the hits Ridley inflicted and fired a few super missiles at him. They each struck Ridley, forcing him to let go of Four Arms who stirred a bit before coming to his senses and quickly corrected himself and landed on his feet.

"You will suffer for that!" Ridley shouted before breathing several fireballs each heading towards the two. This resulted in them each having to dodge them, but Four Arms still managed to get hit by one. Fortunately, his enhanced durability makes him fire proof, but the impact from the blast knocked him back. Samus meanwhile was able to doge the last fireball but quickly had to make a hard left to avoid Ridley attempting to skewer her with his tail.

Four Arms then realized that this isn't going well so he tapped the Omnitrix symbol and after a flash of green light in his place was a creature that resembles a dinosaur standing around 12ft tall. His skin is hard, brown, and a sort of beige color in its inner side and he has a somewhat humanoid body and he wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

" **HUMUNGOSAUR!** " He shouted before he began to grow up to about 60 feet tall. Ridley saw this and shot a fireball at him but the Vaxasaurian saw this and with agility that defied his size dodged the attack before charging forward. Ridley was slightly taken back by this but continued to shoot fireballs at him. Humungosaur continued to dodge each projectile until he got close enough to land a solid blow to Ridley's stomach region forcing the Pirate leader to his knee. Samus used this opportunity to fire several missiles at him however the Pirate leader quickly recovered and managed to fly away to avoid the projectiles.

Ridley then turned around and shot towards Humungosaur in an attempt to impale him with his tail. The Vaxasaurian saw this and was ready to counter but didn't expect Ridley to suddenly switch positions and tackled him to the floor. To prevent Samus from interfering he breathed out a barrier of fire to block her off. Humungosaur used the opportunity to pry Ridley off him and throw him towards a wall where he crashed into it and the impact left behind several cracks.

Ridley quickly recovered and saw the Vaxasaurian charging towards him. Ridley did the same, with him catching Humungosaur's left fist and Humungosaur catching Ridley's right fist leaving the two locked in a standstill. This power struggle lasted for a few seconds before Ridley smirked and attempted to stab the Vaxasaurian in the head with his tail. Humungosaur barely dodged the sneak attack as Ridley's bladed tail sailed pass the left side of his face but that didn't stop Ridley from freeing his hand and slashed at his chest.

"Aggh!" Humungosaur grunted as he felt the scratches on his chest. This left him wide open to several blows that knocked him back. Ridley wasn't done yet and grabbed the Vaxasaurian by the arm and threw him through the flame barrier and he crashed onto the other side. Samus ran over to him and saw the scratches on his chest and despite her suit's helmet not showing it, a hint of worry was plastered on her face.

Humungosaur shook his head and recovered just in time to see Ridley walk through the flames like a demon from hell. Samus fired several missiles at him but Ridley moved out of the way and fired several fireballs at them. Both quickly dodged and Samus fired a super missile at him. Ridley quickly dodged and shot towards them. He grabbed Samus and knocked Humungosaur with an uppercut before beginning to land blows on with Samus still in his hand smashing her into him. After the eighth blow Ridley dropped Samus and stepped back to see Humungosaur change back to Ben due to the blows he took knocked him out.

"Truly… pathetic." He said.

He then looked down to see Samus attempting to get back on her feet. He then grabbed her and held her out in front of him.

"This reminds me of something. Something that happened a long time ago. Hmmm. Ah yes now I remember. This reminds me of that pitiful planet K-2L." The Pirate Leader taunted. "All those years ago and I still enjoyed the anguished cries of those foolish humans who tried to defy me. But then… you revealed yourself. You were much… smaller back then."

"I remember when you bravely approached me. Despite the fear I sensed in you, you tried to befriend me, as if all the problems in the world would be answered. I could never forget the look of fear in your eye, or the sweet sound of your cries when I tore your _'mama'_ apart right in front of you." He sneered in satisfaction. "Of course there was also the day we invaded this planet. How that fool Grey Voice tried to betray us. How much I would dream of reliving those days again, and again, and again."

As Ridley spoke Samus then started to have flashbacks of those days and the fear slowly began to creep up to her despite trying to block them out.

"Now I think it's time you join them. Fear not, it will be swift." Ridley said as he readied his claws. Just as he was about to make the final blow, a flash of green light took him by surprise and a large fist nailed him in the side of the head. This caused Ridley to let go of Samus and the same large hand caught her. Ridley recovered to see Ben had regained consciousness and turned into Humungosaur again.

"My, my, my. You are indeed very persistent, as you are resilient child." He said, noticing the claw marks he inflicted on him vanished. "But I simply must ask, how could you hope to defeat me when you failed to do so before?" Ridley asked as he took a stance.

Humungosaur's only response was to simply smirk before placing Samus down.

"That's easy. You know why I always win?" The Vaxasaurian asked. "Because I don't give up."

Humungosaur then pressed the Omnitrix symbol but instead of a flash of green light much like before when he fought Kraid four spikes shot out of the sided of the dial and the Vaxasaurian was engulfed in a flash of white light. When it faded in Humungosaur's place was a humanoid dinosaur-like creature, with dark blue armor similar to that of an Ankylosaurs. He is more burly and muscular than his pre-evolved form. He has camo green skin. His helmet has three silver spikes running down the top, and two downward pointing black horns on the sides. His back armor has long spikes running down each side. His plated chest and torso are dark blue with five spikes on each end. His tail has a blue mace on the end of it, with silver spikes. His knuckles have silver barrels on them and has black claws.

" **ULTIMATE HUMUNGOSAUR!** " The evolved Vaxasaurian shouted.

Ridley despite seeing this before was taken back by this but shook it off when he saw Ultimate Humungousaur charging towards him. He then charged as well and like before the two were locked in a standstill with Ridley grasping the evolved Vaxasaurean's fists by the wrists.

Ultimate Humungousaur knew Ridley was going to try and stab him with his tail again, but this time he has a trick of his own. He shifted his fists and almost instantly they transform into four-barreled missile launchers, much to Ridley's shock.

"WHAT?!" He shouted not expecting this.

"SURPRISE!" Ultimate Humungousaur taunted before firing sever rounds of missiles at the Pirate leader's torso. This knocked him back and he crashed right into a wall. The evolved Vaxasaurean ceased firing and looked over to Samus who recovered from the ordeal and was walking next to him.

"You good?" He asked earning a nod from the Hunter.

"I will be." She said, and the two looked over to see Ridley slowly rising and glaring daggers at the two.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" He shouted.

"Couldn't agree more." Both Samus and Ultimate Humungosaur said and they charged forward.

Ridley charged as well and unleashed a fireball at the two but they quickly dodged and Ultimate Humungosaur then delivered a nasty blow to the side of Ridley's head and received several blasts from Samus. Ultimate Humungosaur the threw a left hook and grabbed Ridley by the shoulders and threw him across the room. The Pirate leader recovered and tried to fly off to gain some distance but felt something grab by his tail. He looked down to see the evolved Vaxasaurian clutching his tail and a confident smirk was plastered on his face.

"Going somewhere?" He sarcastically asked, before pulling Ridley in the opposite direction. The resulting yank was powerful enough to send the Pirate leader to the ground. Samus used this opportunity to fire several missiles while he was down, each of which struck Ridley at his side.

Ultimate Humungosaur then grabbed Ridley by his neck and began to nail him with blow after blow. He then picked him up and threw him across the room like before. The evolved Vaxasaurean and Hunter looked at each other and nodded before firing missiles at the Pirate leader, who was just getting back up. Ridley got up just in time to see a barrage of missiles heading straight towards him. He didn't have time to react before each missile struck him knocking him to the ground. Ridley tried to get back up but the pain he was currently feeling was beginning to take its toll on him. He looked towards the Hunter and the evolved Vaxasaurean walking towards him. He then felt something trace down his mouth, so he placed a figure on the spot and looked to see a trace of blood. It was there that Ridley realized that he couldn't survive another fight. However instead of cowering or growing hatred… he felt joyful.

He never felt such delight towards the two and looked towards them.

"So, this is it… Very well then. Shape shifter. As you can see I am weak and unable to fight. I offer you this chance, finish me." Ridley offered. Ultimate Humungasaur looked at the injured Pirate with temptation but looked over to Samus who was looking at him to see if he was planning to go through with it. He then looked back to the Pirate leader before raising a fist. Ridley closed his eyes awaiting the final blow, but it never came. Instead a flash of green light flashed in front of him. The pirate leader opened his eyes to see that Ultimate Humungasaur had reverted back to his normal form before pressing the Omnitrix symbol again reverting back to Ben.

"What are you-?" Was all the pirate leader could ask before the Omnirtix bearer interrupted.

"First off pal, the name's Ben. Ben Tennyson. And second of all, I'm not gonna kill you, not like this, not while your down. I know that's exactly what you want. That would go against everything my family taught me, and that is exactly what you'd want me to do." Ben said. "Besides, I believe that privilege is meant for someone else."

Both Ben and Ridley looked over to Samus who aimed her blaster at the pirate leader's head and fired a super missile which struck its target and the explosion that followed blew his head apart. Bits of blood, bone, and brain splattered all over the room and surprisingly Ben and Samus had no trace of any on them.

' _Ok, that was nasty.'_ Ben thought, before looking over to Samus who was staring at the headless corpse of her parent's murderer. He walked over and placed a hand on her back in sympathy, as she took her helmet off and looked at Ben.

"You ok Samus?" He asked.

"I… no, we did it. We avenged the deaths of my parents. I… I couldn't have done it without you Ben. Thank you." Samus said as she embraced the Omnitrix bearer in a hug which he happily returned.

"So what next?" Ben asked as he and Samus broke away.

"We may have killed the Pirate leader and second in command, but my mission is far from over. There is still one more person to deal with." Samus said as she put her helmet back on. It didn't take Ben long to figure out who.

"Mother Brain." He said earning a nod from Samus.

"Then let's go." Ben said and so the two left the room with only one goal in mind.

To find and destroy Mother Brain.


	12. Chapter 11 Zero mission pt 10

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone. For any one who saw this update before, please disregard that part. That was a little mistake I made, sorry about that. Here is the **real** chapter of our story. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11: Zero mission Pt 10

Ben and Samus walked out of the room that led to Ridley and took the long way back to the elevator that led to Norfair. By the time the elevator stopped a section of the wall collapsed much like before after returning from Kraid. They walked inside and entered the door on the other side but when they walked inside, they saw in front of them was a Chozo statue, but it was destroyed.

"Oh man." Ben said clearly surprised to see the remains of the statue.

Samus however walked passed the statue remains and entered a small opening. Ben followed behind by changing into Goop and followed Samus as she made a hole in the floor with her bombs. They moved through a long corridor which led to a morph ball launcher. Samus then entered her morph ball and activated he launcher before being shot through the ceiling like a cannonball. She shot through eight floors until she was able to stop in order for Goop to keep up with her. They then entered the next room to find a room filled with _'Ripper II'_ Despite that the two managed to get through to the next room to reveal an undamaged Chozo statue and this time it was holding something in its hands. Like before Samus walked up and took the item, it opened up to reveal a purple orb with a golden _'S'_ on it. Much like before it sank into Samus's suit and downloaded itself into its systems.

"This is called the _'Screw Attack'_. I can now damage enemies while somersaulting into the air." She explained.

The two then exited the room and Goop saw first hand what the Screw Attack was like in action as Samus turned into a rotating energy blade of destruction and tore apart any creature that got in the way eventually they backtracked to the room where Samus got her high jump boots. They walked through the ceiling of the caves until they arrived at the elevator to Brinstar. They stepped on and the elevator and ascended. They moved upwards and moved through a small corridor before moving upwards again this time leading to a new area that the Polymorph never saw before. Upon entering the door, they were met with a large statue head that looked like Kraid. They thought nothing of it before the statue's eyes opened and a few seconds later the mouth opened as well revealing to be a doorway. The two walked inside and when they reached the other side, they saw the statue head was shaped to look like Ridley. The two continued on and found an elevator meant to take them to their next location.

"So, what do you think this elevator leads to?" Goop asked as he changed back to Ben.

"Tourian. Mother Brain's domain." Samus answered. The two then stepped on and descended downward.

…

…

…

Meanwhile in the deepest part of the area we see four small creatures that almost look like jellyfish apparently feeding on a corpse of a larger creature before stopping as if they sensed a presence. They floated there for a few minuets before they floated off to find the source.

…

…

…

Back with Samus and Ben they reached the bottom of the elevator and stepped off and the two moved through the corridors for a bit. As they did something was lingering in Ben's mind.

"Hey Samus?" He asked.

"Yes Ben?" Samus asked.

"What's the deal you have with Mother Brain? I know she was created by the Chozo and later turned on them, but there's more to it is there?" Ben asked.

"Your right. Mother Brain begins as an ally of the Chozo and was once a small, flying monitor system. The Chozo use her to control several machines, as well as keep track of data and reports. When she first saw me, she quickly disregards me as a weak, inferior creature that will not last for more than a few days on Zebes. During the years that went by Mother Brain monitors my training and gives advice on using my Power Suit efficiently, though with a hint of mockery towards me. Later on, when I withheld myself from killing a number of disarmed Iono Feria that had been "corrupted" by Badger Clovers, but Mother Brain orders Work Robots to incinerate them instead; this seemed to be a deliberate act to purposely anger and taunt me." Samus explained.

' _Well… somebody's mother of the year.'_ Ben sarcastically thought to himself.

"Then the Pirates attacked Zebes, where she turned on the Chozo. She thought that by taking command of the Space Pirates, she could bring true order to the universe. She designated herself as master, while giving Grey Voice, Ridley, and me the role of Space Pirate commanders, though I refused to cooperate. She plans on having the Space Pirates fight the Galactic Federation until both organizations become sufficiently crippled, at which point she will "cradle" the survivors to "sleep" and, after resetting the universe to zero, help them reach an intellectual level that only she deems worthy of deserving life, thus giving order to the universe." Samus explained.

"Equilibrium through genocide." Ben stated.

"Yes." Samus responded.

The two then continued on through the tunnel until they saw something ahead of them that put a shocked look on their faces. It was a corpse of a creature that looked like a combination of an insect and bird-like features, but what stood out were that it had crab-like claws for hands.

"What the heck is that thing? And more importantly what happened to it?" Ben asked.

"It's a… _'Zebesian'_." Samus answered. "Or… was one. And it would seem that it was drained of its energy." She added as she and Ben saw several small puncture wounds all across its body. As they continued on, they saw more Zebesian corpses all of which suffered the same fate as the first one they saw, and all the while couldn't help but feel as if they were not alone.

"You ever get that feeling that-?" Was all Ben could ask, before Samus interrupted him.

"-were being watched?" She asked finishing Ben's question.

"Yeah." Ben said.

"Happens to me every day." Samus answered.

The two then heard a strange sound coming from up ahead, and saw several strange creatures floating towards them. That was when they had a good look at one of them.

The body mostly consists of a thick, round, translucent membrane resembling a jellyfish's hood, that is green in color. Within this membrane are four red, spherical organs resembling nuclei, closely arranged so only three are visible from most angles. Many neuron-like connections grow out of these nuclei, branching throughout the creature's upper body. It's leech-like maw lies beneath the membrane and features two pairs of mandibles.

"What are those things?" Ben asked as he placed his hand over the Omnitrix.

"' _Metroids'_." Samus answered as she readied her blaster.

"Are they dangerous?" Ben asked.

"Very, to put it simply they latch on to prey and drain their life energy away." Samus answered.

Ben didn't need to be told twice before slamming the Omnitrix core and transformed into Heatblast and threw several fireballs at them but was surprised to find they didn't do any damage to them. Then he looked over to Samus and saw she blasted them with her ice beam and they froze instantly before she fired a missile at the metroid destroying it. This caused the Pyronite to tap the Omnitrix and transformed into Big Chill and used his ice breath on a few metroids that tried to catch him by surprise. Samus blasted several Missiles at the metroids killing a few but some were a little tougher then the others. This forced the Hunter and Necrofriggian to put a little more effort into the fight. They continued to move through the corridor but as they did the were starting to get swarmed by more metroids. This continued on for a while until they eventually reached a room that was metroid free, allowing the two some breathing room.

"Geez! Those things were nasty. What was with them anyways?" Big Chill asked as he changed back to Ben.

"The Metroids were another Chozo creation. Mother Brain planned to use them as weapons." Samus explained.

Ben could only nod in response but had a nagging feeling that there was more to it but now was not the time. Now that the two had caught their breath Ben quickly changed into Diamondhead and the two pressed on through a long corridor expecting some form of resistance, but strangely found none.

"It's quiet. I don't like it." Samus said.

"Same here." The Petrosapien agreed.

The two then entered the next door on the other side where upon entering they saw another large room but in the center of it was a large glass container surrounded by four glass cylinders, but what got their attention was what was inside the container. Inside was a massive human brain with short metal spikes protruding from the top, and a single large eyeball. It didn't take a genius for the two to figure out who this is.

"Bleah! Let me guess. You're the brainiac." Diamondhead said disgusted by the sight.

That was when the brain opened its eye to see it was blood red in color. It looked around for a bit before spotting Samus and Diamondhead.

"Miss Aran. After all this time… you came home." The giant brain said with a female voice, before looking over to the Petrosapian. "And I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Tennyson."

"How do you know my name?" Diamondhead asked.

"I have been watching you ever since you and Miss Aran encountered each other." Mother Brain said.

' _Ok that's just creepy.'_ The Hunter and Petrosapien thought.

"I said to myself that there was something about you that intrigued me, and now I understand why. A device that can allow the wearer to change into any creature in the universe. I must say not even my Chozo creators could ever have hoped to achieve such a thing as your Omnitrix. I look forward to studying it. Such a powerful device could be useful to me." Mother Brain said.

"Says everyone who's butt I ever kicked." Diamondhead said in a retorting manner.

"Humorous. Now I'll be taking that device from you Mr. Tennyson." Mother Brain said as she readied her defenses.

"Your welcomed to try bubblelicious." Diamondhead quipped, before he and Samus charged forward.


	13. Chapter 12 Zero mission pt 11

Chapter 12: Zero mission Pt 11

Mother Brain started blasting the Hunter and Petrosapian, but Diamondhead quickly raised a protective barrier for the two to take cover behind. The two then returned fire but found that Mother Brain was protected by a force-field and their projectiles had little effect against it.

"So… any idea as to how to take her out?" Diamondhead asked.

Samus was searching the area and then spotted one of the pillars that surrounded her, after looking at it for a bit she found what she needed.

"Destroy the pillars. There called _'Zebetite'_. There what's powering Mother Brain." Samus said as she aimed at one.

Diamondhead tapped the Omnitrix symbol and after another flash of green light in Diamondhead's place was an alien that was also made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center and the Omnitrix symbol was on his chest.

" **CHROMASTONE!** " He shouted.

Mother Brain fired several blasts at them but the Crystalsapien stood in the way and instead of hurting him the blasts seemed to have been absorbed into his body much to Samus's shock.

"My turn." Chromastone said before thrusting his left hand towards one of the Zebetite pillars. This resulted in his hand releasing a rainbow-colored blast that destroyed the pillar.

"Surely Mr. Tennyson you can be reasonable. If you surrender you can share with me the secrets of your device." Mother Brain told the Crystalsapien.

"I'm not good at sharing anything. Just ask my cousin." Chromastone said as he destroyed a turret gun and took flight. Samus managed to destroy one pillar and was about to destroy another but one of Mother Brain's turrets shot at her blaster and knocked it off course just as she fired, missing her target.

"Ben can you keep her off me?" Samus asked.

"Sure thing." Chromastone said, as he destroyed another turret. Samus aimed again but the turret that got her before was about to fire at her again. This time however Chromastone stood in front of the blast and absorbed it. This allowed Samus to fire a missile at the Zebetite pillar destroying it.

"Well, it would seem I'll have to put you two in your place." Mother Brain said as she began to put more power into her defenses. That was when both the hunter and Crystalsapien noticed that the energy in the turret blasts were a little stronger, more so when Chromastone felt the energy when he absorbed it causing him to grunt in discomfort.

The moment she did both Samus and Chromastone realized that they needed to end this now. Chromastone then tapped the Omnitrix symbol and after a flash of green light Chromastone was replaced with Cannonbolt. The Arburian Pelarota then curled himself into his ball form and sped towards the Zebetite pillar, before launching himself into the air and crashed into the pillar destroying it. Samus aimed her blaster at the last pillar before firing a super missile destroying it.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Mother Brain shouted as she increased the last of her power to her defenses.

The turrets then began to fire at a faster pace forcing Cannonbolt to cover Samus using his body as a shield. Now this would normally be fatal to others but due to his armored shell the Arburian Pelarota was virtually indestructible. Both Samus and Cannonbolt then charged forward as Mother Brain continued her assault. Samus fired every missile in her arsenal at Mother Brain's glass container, until it shattered leaving the rogue computer exposed and vulnerable.

"Don't think I myself don't have a trick or two up my sleeves." Mother Brain said as her eye began to glow.

The two quickly got the picture and quickly dodged to avoid a laser blast that shot out of her eye. Cannonbolt then tried to attack by launching himself at her but was blasted back and skidded across the floor.

"Uh… man… that's kind of smart." The Arburian Pelarota muttered as he rubbed his head. Samus saw this and had to quickly avoid another blast from Mother Brain and quickly ran towards Cannonbolt just as he was getting up.

"You have any missiles left?" He asked.

"Only one super missile." Samus answered.

"I have an idea, I'll tell you when to take the shot." Cannonbolt said as he rolled towards Mother Brain before uncurling himself right in front of her.

"Your efforts to destroy me are futile Mr. Tennyson. Nither you or Ms. Aran could ever hope to destroy me." Mother Brain said.

"Don't be so sure Mother Blob." Cannonbolt taunted before tapping the Omnitrix. Just like before four spikes popped out of the dial and Cannonbolt's body was engulfed in a flash of white light. When it faded in Cannonbolt's place was a creature that looks like his regular self, but he has hard light metallic blue skin. His shell has cylindrical studs, two on each back segment and one on each shoulder, wrist and leg plate.

" **ULTIMATE CANNONBOLT!** " The evolved Arburian Pelarota shouted.

Mother Brain wasted no time and blasted him but Ultimate Cannonbolt quickly dodged and entered his ball form but this time his ball form is grey in color and has sharp spikes all over it and sped around her with more speed than his regular form. This resulted in Mother Brain to try and blast him but had no chance to focus on him.

"NOW SAMUS!" He suddenly shouted, and Mother Brain quickly looked over to see a super missile heading straight towards her. She didn't have enough time to prosses it before the missile struck.

"AGGGGHHH!" Mother Brain shouted in pain and glared at the Hunter with hate in her eye. Before she could charge up her eye beam Ultimate Cannonbolt rolled right in between her and Samus.

"Come on, burn one right here." Ultimate Cannonbolt taunted while pointing towards his chest.

' _He's not seriously thinking…'_ Was all Samus could think of before she heard Mother Brain powered up her eye-beam and fired.

As the beam fired, Ultimate Cannonbolt held up both his arms and blocked the beam causing it to deflect off him.

"Want to try that again?" He taunted before Mother Brain fired again resulting in the same event to occur.

"RRRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Mother Brain shouted, before focusing on a more powerful beam hoping it would be enough to incinerate the evolved Arburian Pelarota.

The moment she fired, Ultimate Cannonbolt blocked it but this time the concentrated beam reflected off him and it was striking a part of the floor.

"What comes around, goes around." Ultimate Cannonbolt said as he shifted his arms causing the beam to move along with him.

"Let's see how you like it you techno-freak!" He said as he shifted the beam right back at Mother Brain.

"NOOOOOOO!" Was all Mother Brain could shout before the beam struck blasting right through her incinerating her circuitry, systems, and the organic parts of her. When it was all said and done what was left of her exploded, leaving no trace of anything salvageable.

"So much for that." Ultimate Cannonbolt said, as he tapped the Omnitrix symbol changing back to his regular form and tapping it again changing back to Ben.

He looked back to Samus as she was walking towards him, and even if he couldn't see it, he knew there was a smile on her face.

"That was… incredible thinking." She said.

"Thanks. That was a nice shot." Ben said.

Before the two could react, the room began to shake as debris began to fall and an alarm was sounded.

"Uh… what's happening?" Ben asked.

"Self-destruction sequence has been activated this whole place is going to explode." Samus answered.

"In other words… LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Ben shouted as the two ran towards the nearest exit. Upon exiting the room, they saw that the elevator was way up high above them on a platform that was out of normal reach.

"How are we gonna get all the way up there?" Samus asked. Ben didn't answer but instead quickly activated the Omnitrix and slammed the core and was once again engulfed in a bright green light.

When it faded in Ben's place was a green, turtle-like alien with eight holes in his shell. He also has large, flipper-like arms and stumpy legs. The tips of his arms have three holes on them. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

" **TERRASPIN!** " He shouted.

"An alien turtle?" Samus questioned.

"Just climb onto my back and hang on." The Geochelone Aerio said.

Samus didn't know why but she obliged and Terraspin suddenly jumped into the air and at the same time his legs fused together into a third fin and they began to rotate like a helicopter blade while large gusts of wind began to blow out of the holes on his shell and he took off.

"Ok that's one way to get around." Samus said to herself.

Eventually they reached the top and Samus quickly stepped onto the elevator, with Terraspin changing back to Ben before stepping on as well. They then ascended and re-entered Crateria where they had to move quickly up a long drop with Ben turning into Big Chill and moved through a long corridor that led to a dead end before Samus smashed through it with the speed booster.

The moment they did the two saw Samus's gunship and Samus quickly entered the opened hatch while Big Chill went intangible and phased inside and changed back to Ben. Despite the ship's appearance it was large enough to hold at least two people albeit there was only one seat which meant that only Samus could fly it. Speaking of she was sitting in said seat initiating the launch.

"Hope you don't get space sick." Samus said as she activated the gunship's thrusters.

"I've been to space loads of times." Ben said as he held on to the seat.

Then the gunship began to take to the sky and fly off towards the Planet's atmosphere just in time as the entire Pirate fortress exploded behind them. The two looked back as they saw the event unfold as they were flying off. All the Hunter and Omnitrix bearer could do was sigh in relief as they escaped with their lives. Ben looked towards Samus and couldn't help but smile at her and he could feel her return the look. However, the moment was short lived when Ben saw something out of the corner of his eye, causing him to raise his eyebrows.

"Uh-oh." He said.

"What"

"Looks like we're not out of the woods yet." Ben said as he pointed out of the windshield. Samus looked out to see several Space Pirate fighter ships all flying towards them.

"Hang onto something." Samus said as she performed evasive maneuvers.

The gunship began to fly in random directions to avoid getting blasted by the Pirate fighters that gave chase. This continued for a bit before the gunship began to pick up speed and fly further and further away from the Pirate fighters.

"Whoa! Now I know how a smoothie feels." Ben muttered as he held his stomach, from the dizziness he felt from Samus's flying.

"Oh? I thought you said that you've flown in a ship before?" Samus said and Ben could have sworn that she was taunting him.

"I have. It's just I've flown in a larger ship with more than one seat." Ben said.

Before Samus could say anything, the gunship was suddenly hit by something causing it to shake a bit and the two felt it was falling back into Zeebez's gravitational feel at a dangerously fast pace. It wasn't long before they re-entered the planet's atmosphere, and the colors of the gunship changed to a scorching hot color.

"WERE GOING DOWN! BRACE FOR PLANETARY IMPACT!" Samus shouted, as they were coming closer and closer to the planet floor.

Eventually the gunship crashed, and few seconds later there was a massive explosion that was seen for miles.

…

…

…

…

…

Meanwhile not too far from the crash we see the Pirate mother ship with smoke coming out of one of the ship's laser cannons, so it didn't take a genius to figure out how the gunship crashed. From the entrance of the Pirate mother ship was a Pirate commander and several Pirate troopers behind him.

"Sir, the ship has been shot down." One Pirate trooper said.

"I can see that Soldier." The Pirate commander said, before looking towards four troopers to his left.

"You four. Head over there and scour the wreckage. If there is a slim possible chance that the Hunter and the shapeshifter had survived bring them here." The Pirate commander said.

"Yes sir." The four Pirate troopers said before taking off towards the crash site.

"The rest of you, back to your posts. Continue guarding the ship." The Pirate commander ordered the rest of the troops whom did as they were ordered.

The Pirate commander looked back to the crash site only to see a cloud of smoke rising from it.


	14. Chapter 13 Zero mission pt 12

Chapter 13: Zero mission Pt 12

 _ **Six minutes earlier…**_

"WERE GOING DOWN! BRACE FOR PLANETARY IMPACT!" Samus shouted, as they were coming closer and closer to the planet floor.

After destroying Mother Brain, Samus and Ben managed to escape the Pirate fortress just as it exploded, and shortly after they were being pursued by several Pirate fighter ships. It took some crafty maneuvering, but they managed to escape, and it seemed that they were in the clear but then the gunship was struck down and they were falling back into Zebes's orbit and were coming in for a crash landing. Ben was hanging on to Samus's chair While Samus was trying to bring the gunship back up in an attempt to soften the landing.

"This isn't going anywhere! We'll have to abandon ship!" Ben shouted as he activated the Omnitrix.

"Ben what are you-?" Was all Samus could say before she was blinded by a flash of green light.

The gunship finally crashed onto the planet's surface, and few seconds later there was a massive explosion that was seen for miles. At the same time as the explosion occurred a large round yellow object was shot into the air and was flown for about several miles from the crash site and crashed into the ground creating a small crater in it. The object then opened to reveal it was Cannonbolt and on his belly was Samus completely unharmed.

"Uhh… that… was unpleasant. *Gasp* And do you know what it smells like in there?" Samus said as she got off of the Arburian Pelarota.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure you can handle a little Arburian musk. Besides, I saved our lives, didn't I?" Cannonbolt asked as he changed back to Ben.

"You did, so I can't fault you for that." Samus admitted.

Before Samus or Ben could say anything else, they heard something above them and quickly took cover just in time to see two pirate fighter ships fly past them and headed towards the crash site.

"That was close." Ben said.

Shortly after there was a static noise and Ben looked over to Samus only to see sparks erupting from her suit. Few seconds later there was a flash of light and when it faded Samus was still there but there was one little detail that stood out. She wasn't wearing her power suit, but instead she was wearing nothing but a skin tight blue and dark blue body suit that hugs her curves in all the right places like a second skin. Some parts of her suit have pink Chozo hieroglyphics highlighted on it. One on the back of her left hand, a large one on her back, and a small one was above her left breast. To top it all off was a lazer pistol in its holster strapped to her right thigh.

Ben was clearly trying his absolute hardest not to stare, unfortunately he felt something trickle down from his nose. He placed a finger on the spot and saw it was a drop of blood and he realized why he was bleeding, and who could blame him. The suit Samus was wearing left absolutely nothing to the imagination (especially around her breasts, waist, and legs). He tried to focus on her face, but a small blush began to form on his, and he quickly turned his head away. He knew Samus was beautiful (face alone), but after seeing what was underneath her power suit, he had to admit one thing…

SAMUS. WAS. **HOT!**

Samus meanwhile was looking over herself with a disappointed look on her face.

' _Great. My suit must have been damaged after the crash.'_ She thought to herself. She then looked over to Ben who wasn't facing her, which earned a look of confusion from her.

"Ben? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Uh… no. I'm just… uh… keeping watch. Just in case of an ambush." Ben said. Samus didn't seem to buy it at first but decided to brush it off.

"Hey. Check that out." Ben (who's blush finally faded from his face) said pointing at something off in the distance.

Samus quickly looked over to see what Ben was pointing at and saw what it was.

"The Space Pirate mother ship." Samus said.

Seeing this it was clear that Ben and Samus knew what they had to do. They'd have to sneak onboard and steal a Pirate ship in order for them to escape. It was a crazy idea and a stupid one even, but it was the only one they had. And so, they headed over to the Pirate mother ship and quickly snuck underneath it. Samus pulled out her pistol and fired a blast on the ship's ventilation shaft and crawled inside, with Ben changing into Ball Weevil in order to follow (all the while the insect-like alien had to distract himself in order to keep from staring at the breathtaking view).

' _Ok. Focus Tennyson, get your head out of the gutter.'_ He thought to himself.

…

…

…

…

Meanwhile on the mothership's bridge all was dark preventing anyone a clear vision of what was going on, but one thing that stood out was a large shape in the background. Few seconds later the shape opened its large green eyes symbolizing that it detected something on board.

…

…

…

…

Samus and Ball Weevil crawled out of the ventilation shaft and looked around to see they were in a room they were all too familiar with.

"A map room. If only my suit wasn't damaged, we'd be able to find our way around this place." Samus said.

"Mabey, you don't have to have your suit." Ball Weevil said.

"What do you mean?" Samus asked.

Ball Weevil tapped the Omnitrix changing back to Ben and he walked over to the map terminal.

'Hope this works.' He thought before placing his left arm out and the terminal grabbed it and downloaded the map of the ship into the Omnitrix.

" _DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. MOTHERSHIP MAP ACQUIRED."_ The Omnitrix said.

"Well… that works." Ben said.

He then looks at the Omnitrix as a holographic map appeared and showed the two the rundown of the entire ship.

"Ok. The docking bay is several floors above us, and there's no doubt it's heavily guarded." Ben said as he looked over the map.

"Meaning we have to tread carefully and avoid being seen." Samus said as she cocked her pistol.

Ben activated the Omnitrix and after selecting the alien he wanted he slammed the core and was engulfed in a green light. After it faded in Ben's place was a creature that has a slim body that resembles a large purple salamander with darker purple camo-esque spots all over his body and a short tail. He has three triangular eyes, the left being blue, the right red and the top green. The top of his head is purple-black, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head. He has four-fingered hands and three toes on his frog-like feet. He also has a wide mouth with sharp teeth and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

" **ChamAlien!** " He shouted.

With that the Hunter and Merlinisapien walked out of the room and crawled through an open air duct above a red door. They crawled out the other side to see it led to an open area but found bellow them was a red Zebesian standing guard.

"Think you can take him out without being seen?" Samus asked.

"Worth a shot." ChamAlian said, before turning invisible and scaled down. He managed to sneak close enough to the guard the moment he turned around but when he made himself visible did the Omnitrix spoke.

" _UNKNOWN DNA SIGNATURE DETECTED. COMMENCING SCAN._ " It said before a yellow light traveled down the Zebesian's body. The Zebesian itself was looking at the beam with curiosity before it vanished.

" _SCAN COMPLETE. UNKNOWN DNA SIGNATURE ACQUIRED._ " The Omnitrix said.

The moment the guard heard the Omnitrix it quickly turned around to see ChamAlien standing behind him.

"Uh-oh." The Merlinisapien said, before a lazer blast shot passed him and hit the guard immobilizing it.

"So much for subtly." ChamAlien said, as Samus dropped down next to him.

"Let's get moving he won't be immobile forever." Samus said with the Merlinisapien agreeing.

The two quickly moved down the corridor and up the wall with Samus using her athletic abilities to jump from one side of the wall to the other, and ChamAlien simply scaling upwards.

"What was that you hit him with?" ChamAlien asked.

"It's called the Paralyzer. It won't cause any real damage, only make them temporarily immobile." Samus said.

Samus's words where confirmed when the effects of the paralyzer finally wore off returning the Zebesian's mobility. The moment it returned the Zebesian activated the alarm putting the entire ship on full alert.

"ATTENTION ALL ZEBESIANS! THE HUNTER AND SHAPESHIFTER ARE ON BOARD THE SHIP! I REPEAT! THE HUNTER AND SHAPESHIFTER ARE ON BOARD!" It shouted.

Samus and ChamAlien both reached the top and had to avoid lazer fire from a guard resulting in Samus blasting it allowing the two to quickly slip past it. They moved through the corridor until they reached what looked like a dead end but crawled through an opening but saw the rest of the way was blocked off.

"Great. Now what?" The Merlinisapien asked but saw Samus jump up towards a ledge.

"Quick, up here." She said to him.

ChamAlien quickly followed just in time to avoid being spotted by a guard. It looked around for a bit before ultimately leaving. Few seconds later the alarm was shut off and the hallways that were closed off opened up. The two then continued down through the corridors and began to move upwards until they spotted in front of them was a lazer grid. With some crafty maneuvering they were able to avoid the lazers and began to crawl through an opening, unfortunately it was a dead end.

Samus however saw several cracks in the wall and so she fired at it and it broke away, unfortunately that wasn't the **only** thing that broke away because the entire floor collapsed. Both Samus and ChamAlien landed on their feet, but unfortunately their feet made contact with a lazer and the alarm was once again sounded.

"Quick! Move!" ChamAlien shouted and the two quickly moved up and quickly ran past two guards who tried to blast them but Samus shot them with her paralyzer before slipping through an opening in the wall. When they reached the other side the floor beneath them collapsed and they were then spotted by another guard whom was blasted by Samus. The two then quickly scaled the walls with several guards following closely behind them.

Eventually they reached a spot that looked like another dead end at first but then they had an idea. Much like before the two decided to hide with Samus hiding behind a pillar while ChamAlien turned invisible and stuck to the ceiling. Shortly after two of the guards entered the room and looked around a bit before finding nothing. They then looked at each other before leaving the room. Few seconds later the alarm was once again silenced and the path way that was previously closed off opened up again.

"That was close." ChamAlien said with Samus agreeing.

The two then moved on and climbed up and through a ventilation shaft until the floor beneath them once again collapsed. They then entered the next hallway that led to a red door. Samus then saw several cracks on the floor. She then blasted the floor and the two fell through. Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed as they landed right in front of a guard whom sounded the alarm before he was blasted by Samus. This gave them the time to crawl through an opening and entered what looked like a dead end but Samus blasted the floor again and they moved down. This continued until they landed at the bottom floor where they landed in between two guards.

"Uh-oh." ChamAlien said.

"On my signal." Samus whispered as the guards took aim.

"NOW!" She shouted and the two jumped just in time to avoid getting blasted.

The blasts didn't go without taking a victim and so they struck the opposing guards killing them instantly.

Samus and ChamAlien quickly ran towards the door and then the moment they reached the other side they fell through a weak floor. The two looked around a bit before the alarm shut off and the path in front of them opened and the two continued on. They walked through the next door leading to an area filled with search lights. The two quickly began to move upwards minding the lights until they reached the top and quickly entered the door just in time to avoid a search light coming down on them.

Upon entering Samus blasted through the walls and the two walked through the next door and upon entering the two found themselves in a room full of lazers. The two quickly moved around avoiding lazers until they managed to reach the other side. As the two entered the door the two quickly moved towards the next door and after jumping down a ledge they were spotted by a guard and the alarm was sounded when the two entered the ventilation shaft. They quickly crawled out of the vent and Samus shot the floor causing them to free fall.

ChamAlien saw the ground coming at them fast so he tapped the Omnitrix symbol and after a flash of green light in his place was an alien resembling an Egyptian mummy. His eyes and the gaps between his bandages, glowed green. He had a black and gold pharaoh's head-dress and wore black bracers and greaves and has two long tendrils on his back and wears a black and gold shendyt and wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder.

" **Snare-oh!** " He shouted.

The Thep Khufan then grabbed Samus in both arms and instantly broke his body apart to create a giant pile of bandages just in time as the two hit the ground but for Samus it was like she fell onto a giant pillow. She quickly got off of Snare-oh and looked to see his head emerge on top of the bandages.

"Thanks for the landing." She said.

"No problem." Snare-oh said, as he reassembled himself.

"Uh-oh." He said, as he looked up.

Samus looked and saw several Zebesians falling after them.

"Quick! This way!" Samus shouted as the two ran to a nearby door and entered a long corridor showing the outside of the ship and they saw the corridor was leading towards a ruined temple.

Upon entering the temple Samus blasted through the door and the two quickly jumped down and Samus crawled through an opening on the ground while Snare-oh reduced himself down to single bandages and slipped through the extremely tight space. They quickly moved down the corridors while they could still hear the guards closely behind and the two quickly found a spot large enough for them to hide in. They stayed there for a bit until they heard the sound of the guards move right passed them.

The Hunter and Thep Khufan then left their hiding spot and they looked to see they were long gone.

"Lost them. Now what?" Snare-oh asked but was met with silence.

He looked over to the hunter to see that she was staring at their surroundings. The Thep Khufan then looked around to see what she was seeing. On the walls were copious amounts of hieroglyphs, and carvings of Chozo similar to the designs of the ancient Egyptian civilization on Earth.

"I know this place." Samus said.

"You do?" Snare-oh asked.

"This place is called Chozodia. The Chozo used this temple for many rituals and ceremonies."

"Now it looks like the Pirates are using it as a base of operations." Snare-oh said.

The two then moved down the corridor and entered a room full of search lights. Much like before the two had to tread carefully to avoid being spotted. Finally, they reached the other side and entered the door where they had to move down a drop and move through a corridor until they had to move up and enter the next area where they moved up again and they entered the next door and moved up one more time before entering a new area. The two looked up to see the floating-eye sensors no doubt used to catch possible intruders.

The Hunter and Thep Khufan then looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Samus was the first to move up, using her athletic abilities (which in Snare-oh's mind still made him think that she could put an Olympic gymnast to shame) to scale the walls until she grabbed on to a ledge that was blocking the eye sensor's vision as it moves down before continuing upwards. Snare-oh followed suit using (to Samus's amazement) surprising amount of speed and agility for his size and bandages to slip through the gaps and even avoid the eye. This continued for a bit until they finally reached the top and entered the next room.

They looked around to see ahead of them was a small tunnel, but they saw that the ground underneath it was very unstable.

"Were gonna have to go one at a time." Snare-oh said earning a nod from Samus.

She then checked the ground before she began to crawl slowly through the tunnel. Samus had to blast through the wall at least three times before she managed to reach the other side. She then looked over to the Thep Khufan and signaled him to follow. Snare-oh didn't need to be told twice before he shifted his bandages and slipped through the tunnel with relative ease. Samus then blasted through the floor and the two dropped down. Unfortunately, this action didn't go unnoticed as a guard spotted them as they fell and sounded the alarm before dropping down after them.

The two quickly had to lose this guy so they ran through a corridor and Samus shot through a wall and it crumbled away leading to a longer corridor until the end where the two found another hiding spot. They took cover just in time to hear the guard's footsteps. He looked around a bit before turning back and walking away. The two then began to move upwards and through the next door and entered a room with debris blocking the way. Samus took the liberty to clear it away and the two continued on and began to move forward and moved up before eventually crawling through a tunnel and continued on through the next door. From there they felt the floor beneath them collapse and they moved on and continued upwards. They then walked towards the door on the right where they saw in front of them was a Chozo Statue positioned very similar to Chac Mool, an ancient Mayan statue holding a plate on its hands.

Seeing this Samus and Snare-oh then realized that something was on that statue's plate and whatever it was, was just taken. The two then began to move on and continued upward and then they crawled through a tunnel and moved upwards again and moved on through the corridor until they entered a room with another set of floating-eye sensors. Much like before Samus used the ledges to hide behind as she moved down and Snare-oh used his flexible body to slip passed the eye sensors. They then crawled through a tunnel and quickly moved up to hide as the eye began to move down. Taking the chance, the two then quickly moved up and then entered the next door. Upon entering they saw a long corridor, but it had several guards all around. It was there they realized that a fight was inevitable. So, they charged forward, with Samus blasting some, while Snare-oh stretched his arms and punched the others.

This of course didn't come without retaliation. One guard sounded the alarm while the others started firing back. The two were quick to dodge with Samus jumping out of the way while Snare-oh split himself apart to dodge attacks and reform to counter-attack. This went on for a bit before the two were able to reach the other side and quickly run out of the door. They quickly moved up and through a tunnel opening and they continued to crawl through until they reached the other side only to find more guards chasing them. They continued to run but soon start to realize they stirred up a hornet's nest as more guards began to join the chase. They then moved up as several guards began to climb up after them.

They reached the top and began to run down across a long bridge before they reached the other side where Samus shot the bridge's support beam causing a chain reaction where the bridge fell, and all the guards fell to their deaths. One guard however, made a last-ditch effort to get to the two so he jumped up into the air as high as he could to reach them. Snare-oh saw this and threw a left hook that shot forward like a missile and knocked the guard back and like the others he fell too.

"Hey! A for effort though." Snare-oh said to the guard as the path that was closed off behind them opened up.

"We should get moving." Samus said.

"Right." Snare-oh said as the two then walked through the next door.

Upon entering the two were met with a small room with the next door on the other side.

"Samus I need to take a break." Snare-oh said as he changed back to Ben.

"Alright. I could use a little rest myself." Samus said as the two sat down to catch their breaths.


	15. Chapter 14 Zero mission pt 13

Chapter 14: Zero mission Pt 13

After two minutes of catching their breaths Ben and Samus then left the room and moved down the hall and moved up with Ben turning into Snare-oh again and the two walked inside the next door to reveal a massive room and on the wall in front of them, was a mural that shows what looks like one massive Chozo wearing a variant of Samus's suit and the other Chozo carvings are giving it offerings as if it was a god.

"Whoa. This place is huge." The Thep Khufan said as he looked around the room.

He looked towards Samus who was looking at the mural, more specifically a small engraving on the base of the mural, depicting a little girl and two Chozo before kneeling down and placing a hand on to it. This made Snare-oh realize that the engraving was that of Samus, Old Bird and Grey Voice. As Samus looked at the image she closed her eyes and a memory appeared in her mind.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Samus opened her eyes to reveal she was the height of a three-year-old child. Standing next to her was Old Bird wearing a long robe and was looking down at her while holding the little girl's hand. Samus then smiled at Old Bird before looking back at the mural and what was to eventually be her destiny.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Snare-oh wasn't certain what was going on in Samus's mind but had a feeling it had something to do with the engraving on the wall and decided not to speak thinking she was reliving a memory and only placed a hand on her shoulder. She then opened her eyes and looked back at the Thep Khufan.

"You ok?" He asked earning a nod from the Hunter.

"I will be. I was just remembering my first time here." She said.

Before Snare-oh could say anything the hieroglyphic-like symbols on the four corners of the mural glowed and shot four beams of light in the center before a ghost-like entity representing a Chozo warrior appears holding a floating orb the orb then motioned its left arm away from the orb and a second orb formed on its hand. That was when two images appeared, the one on the right showed an image of Samus, while the other on the left showed Snare-oh. The two didn't know what to think before the images changed into that of the hieroglyphics and the outlines of the mural glowed a bit and a bolt of lightning flashed near the spot they were standing on. This caused the two to realize they needed to do something, so they quickly moved around the room avoiding lightning strikes as they did.

Snare-oh tapped the Omnitrix symbol and changed into Chromastone in order to absorb the lightning bolts, while Samus took to dodging the ones that the Crystalsapien misses.

Chromastone absorbed what was looking like the fifth bolt when he saw the image on his orb changed from him to the hieroglyphic before a thought occurred to him.

' _I wonder if…'_ He thought to himself before he took to the air and fired a rainbow-colored blast at the orb while the image was still in the form of the hieroglyphic. The blast made contact with the image and the hieroglyphic then flew towards one of the corners of the mural. Samus saw this and quickly fired at her orb and it struck as the orb's image was that of the hieroglyphic. Just like Chromastone's the image shot out of the orb and flew towards the same corner that Chromastone's flew towards. Seeing what they had to do the they prepared for the next hieroglyphics, but the entity then began to float around and the two saw that the images were starting to shift a bit faster. So, they had to buy their time and still avoid lightning strikes. Chromastone saw his next chance just as Samus saw hers and they both fired at the images and both struck their targets just in time and the hieroglyphics began to fly to the next corner. The entity then began to shift the images even faster that the two really had to focus and the lightning began to surge through the floor.

Samus and Chromastone then fired the third blasts and they too struck their intended targets like before and both of the hieroglyphics flew towards the next corner of the mural. The entity then began shifting the images so fast that that both the Hunter and Crystalsapien thought that it was swapping images like a light switch. That was when they knew they had to end this now, so in a synchronized fashion, the two fired their respected blasts and they managed to hit their targets. As the hieroglyphics flew towards the last corner of the mural the entity floated back to the center before vanishing. The orbs however floated towards the two as Chromastone changed back to Ben. That was when the hieroglyphics glowed and flashed before it was before two images appeared on each orb. For Samus's it showed her current form before it vanished, and another appeared showing her power suit. While Ben's showed him an image of himself before vanishing and showed him an image of a suit similar to Samus's much to his confusion.

Before he could saw anything, they were both engulfed in a white light. Then Ben felt something surround him and traveled up his body. He looked to see that bits and pieces of the armor he saw earlier began to appear on him. When the light finally died down Ben looked around and immediately noticed something off. The first thing he noticed is that he was looking through a helmet visor and looked down on his hands only to see they were wearing gauntlets. He looked towards Samus only to see she was now in her power suit again.

"Whoa." Ben said clearly stunned to see what had happened. Samus looked towards Ben and was shocked that he wasn't wearing his usual attire but a suit of his own. The armor has a black and green color scheme and was slightly bulkier and the helmet and shoulders were similar to her suit's. The helmet itself is green and had a dark green visor and the shoulder plating's had black streaks running down and the chest had four black streaks running towards the canter of the chest where the Omnitrix symbol lies and four more streaks ran down Ben's stomach region creating two V's. Around his waist was a silver belt with a smaller Omnitrix symbol as the buckle. The knee caps also resembled the Omnitrix symbol and the boots were black but with green soles. The upper arms had two black horizontal lines running across them and the lower arms were shaped like gauntlets and had black fingers. That was when she noticed the actual Omnitrix was on Ben's left arm.

Samus was taking in Ben's current form surprisingly well but even she had to admit that he looks good in his suit. She then realized what she was thinking and had to quickly stomp out those thoughts. And just in time as Ben began to speak.

"Samus what just happened?" He asked.

"This was a test." Samus answered.

"A test?" Ben asked in a confused manner.

"A test to see if we were worthy to wield an ancient fully powered suit." Samus explained.

"Well it would seem that we both got one." Ben said as he looked at his new armor.

"So, it would seem." Samus agreed. Before she could saw anything else, she was engulfed in a flash of light. When it faded the orange plates of Samus's armor changed to purple, while the visor and lights are turned blue. Then a beeping noise was heard and Samus looked at her visor and saw something truly unexpected.

"What is it?" Ben asked taken back by the event.

"Those mystery items we found through out the Pirate base, they downloaded themselves into my suit." Samus answered.

"The first item, it's called the Plasma Beam. It's powerful enough to blast through multiple enemies. The second item is called the Gravity suit it's what my suit currently is right now. It reduces damage from enemies and enable free movement in water and stops lava damage. And the third item is called the Space Jump. I can somersault continually in the air." Samus explained the now revealed items.

"Well then, the times come. Time to take the fight to the Space Pirates." Ben said as he smashed his left fist into the palm of his right hand. Samus began to jump into the air and using her newly acquired space jump she was able to reach higher places that she couldn't reach before while Ben activated the Omnitrix and slammed the core changing into Ball Weevil and quickly scaled the wall. The two reached the top where they exited through a small opening and as they moved, they felt very heavy vibrations before they reached the other side. The moment they got out they saw the door leading to the mural was closed off now, but that didn't matter as they saw several Zebesians heading towards them. Ball Weevil was quick to act as he began to vomit a round, green, sticky ball of plasma and kicked it towards the Pirates. The plasma ball made contact with one of the Pirates and like a bomb the ball exploded killing the Pirates instantly. The two then made a mad dash forward but saw one guard following them but was taken care of by Samus. The two dropped down near where they first came in and Samus blasted through the floor and dropped into a mass of watter. Ball Weevil tapped the Omnitrix and after a flash of green in his place was a red, mollusk-like alien. His eyes are green, and his mouth does not move when he speaks. Behind his legs and on the top of his arms are small spikes that are grey. On his shoulders and legs, there are black spots. On the palm of his hands, there are portholes. He has four fingers with claws on them and on each one of his feet, there is a grey spike. His lower torso is grey, with two spikes on the side of them. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

" **Water Hazard!** " He shouted before diving in with Samus.

The Hunter and Orishan swam through the water before Samus blasted above them revealing another path and the two swam upwards, before reaching the surface. Samus jumped towards the nearest platform, while Water Hazard used the portholes on his hands to fire pressurized water out in order to launch himself into the air before landing on the same platform Samus was on. They continued upwards until they reached the top and they moved through the next door. From there Samus used her speed booster to smash through a weak wall the two jumped off and the Orishan shot another blast of pressurized water to slow his fall while Samus landed on her feet without any linger. From there they were spotted by several Zebesians but they were knocked back by Water Hazard and were finished off by Samus. The two then smashed their way through another weak wall and saw a pool of acid in front of them. Samus dove into the acid while Water Hazard tapped the Omnitrix changing into Ghostfreak and phased through the wall. The two then reached the other side and Samus entered her morph ball to enter a small opening on the wall while Ghostfreak phased after her.

Samus then fell through the ceiling and began to blast several Zebesians while Ghostfreak phased his hand through one of the Pirate's head knocking him unconscious. The Hunter and Ectonurite then moved through the door and moved down through the floor before entering a small opening through the wall. They then climbed up and entered the next door where they were nearly ambushed by several pirates. Ghostfreak tapped the Omnitrix changing into Big Chill and began to freeze the Pirates instantly. They then had to drop through an opening and ran through a long corridor with the Necrofriggian phasing through the walls. The two then reached the end where Big Chill shot into the air while Samus used her space jump. The two then reached the top leading to the door back to the Pirate mothership.

"Before we can escape the planet we need to head to the bridge of the ship, there we need to destroy the ship in order to prevent being followed." Big Chill said as he looked over a map to the ship.

"I was just thinking of the same thing." Samus agreed.

With that the two then entered the door and leading back through the way they came in and along the way the two had no idea that they were being watched. On the bridge of the Pirate mothership several pirates were watching their comrades be killed by both Samus and Ben, all the while a large figure was watching above them.

"Sir, they're on their way." One of the pirates said.

"Let them come. I do believe that they will be in for a little surprise." A familiar sadistic voice said it the shadows.

"Yes, my lord." The Pirate said.


	16. Chapter 15 Zero mission pt 14

Chapter 15: Zero mission Pt 14

Space pirates were being blasted and frozen over as Samus and Big Chill fought their way back on board. They were able to re-enter the ship with relative ease and quickly shot into the air before Samus rolled into the ventilation shaft while Big Chill phased through the ceiling. There, they continued to fight their way through before entering the next room where they were ambushed by a grey Zebesian. The Pirate leaped into the air and managed to knock Big Chill to the floor before evading several blasts from Samus. Seeing the trouble this guy could bring Big Chill tapped the Omnitrix and when the light faded in the Necrofriggian's place was a humanoid frog-like alien with three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. He has a defined jawline and wears green sunglasses. He's wearing a black bodysuit with a green stripe down the middle, he has fingerless black gloves and toeless black boots with green cuffs above them, and a green belt with a white buckle and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his upper chest.

" **BULLFRAG!** " He shouted with a smooth accent.

The Zebesian saw the transformation and this provided a distraction to allow Samus to get several shots in before the Pirate quickly jump away. This resulted in Bullfrag to launch himself into the air and deliver a downwards kick to the Zebesian knocking him to the floor before Samus delivered the final blast killing it. With that out of the way the two then re-entered the room full of lasers but since the two already made their presence known, the lasers were shut off and guards were everywhere. The Hunter and Incursean quickly made short work of the guards, before they entered the door. They then entered back through the door they took and were nearly taken by surprise by another grey Zebesian.

"I got the one on the left, you take the one on the right." Bullfrag said earning nod from Samus.

Samus's Zebesian made the first move and charged towards her at a fast pace, while Bullfrag ran towards his. The first pirate jumped into the air and attempted to deliver a dropkick towards Samus's head, but she quickly dodged out of the way before aiming her blaster and fired. The blast sailed passed him and the pirate only struck the wall. Bullfrag made his move just as his opponent did the same. The pirate and Incursean threw punches kicks and a few times the pirate tried to blast him but Bulfrag dodged many of his attacks due to his quick reflexes. Bullfrag took advantage of his opponent's fatigue before delivering a nasty left hook knocking him back before opening his mouth and shot out his tongue and it wrapped around the Pirate's ankle and he flung him forward sending the pirate crashing right into the one fighting Samus. The two collided and they this left them open for Samus to finish them off. With their enemies dead the Hunter and Incursean moved through a long corridor before free falling through the next drop where they took out a few guards before moving up and entering the next door. There they then fell through another steep drop, before they moved up and entered the next door.

There they were met with several guards whom tried to get in their way but were quickly disposed of. From there they moved through a small opening with Bullfrag changing into Grey Matter in order to follow Samus, then they reached the other side and walked through the next door and moved through a corridor where they fell through the floor and entered the next door before moving upwards with Grey Matter hanging onto Samus's shoulder. There they then moved through a corridor where they fell through the floor and entered the next door where the Hunter and Galvan had to fight several guards with Grey Matter climbing onto a few and exploiting the nerves that control their limbs leaving them vulnerable to Samus blasting them. This continued for a while until they began to move upwards and entered a door that leads to a new area.

"This must be the ships bridge." Grey Matter said.

"Then let's not delay then." Samus said.

The two moved on towards the other side of a small opening and took care of several guards that were in their way. From there the two moved down through a long shoot and Samus planted bombs on the end and they dropped through the opening and walked through the next door where they found another item, but it was surrounded by several lasers. Samus walked over and quickly snatched the item from its spot and it instantly downloaded itself into Samus's suit.

"This is called the power bombs. With these I can be able to open yellow doors." Samus explained.

"Just like the one we saw earlier." Grey Matter said earning a nod from Samus.

With this new item in hand the two then began to move back and moved upwards where Samus planted a power bomb and when it exploded it cleared out most of the entire bridge except for her and Grey Matter.

"Well… that's one way to clear a crowd." The Galvan said as he looked around what was left of the room. With that the two then continued onward until they entered the next door that lead through a long corridor and the two were surprisingly met with no resistance.

"You think there planning something?" Samus asked the Galvan.

"That Samus is most likely." Grey Matter said as he changed back to Ben.

Eventually the two reached the end of the tunnel and Samus blasted the door open and the two quickly looked at each other before nodding and carefully stepping inside. They looked around to see they were standing in a large room but was almost pitch black save from the lights coming from both their suits. Before they could do anything the door suddenly shut behind them, surrounding the two in complete darkness. And Samus and Ben could do was take defensive positions. That was when they heard a familiar sadistic voice speak.

"Welcome aboard. I would be happy to have guests, but sadly I would have to eviscerate you two for all the trouble you've caused." The voice said, causing the Hunter and the Omnitrix bearer to widen their eyes. They looked in the direction the voice came from to see a familiar shape in the darkness.

"No. It can't be." Samus said.

"Ridley?" Ben asked seeing the familiar shape of the Pirate leader.

Expecting the pirate leader himself, what the two did not expect was for _'Ridley'_ to open his eyes to reveal they were green instead of red, and green neon lights to appear throughout his body. What they also didn't expect to hear was the sound of electrical and mechanical parts moving as _'Ridley'_ moved closer towards Ben and Samus.

Eventually the sound stopped and then the light came on to reveal to Ben and Samus their allegedly revived adversary, but in reality, it wasn't, leaving them slightly relieved.

"Oh. Hehehe… It's not Ridley, it's just some dumb robot shaped like him. Must be compensating for something." Ben said.

"Perhaps, but let's not underestimate it." Samus said.

"You are correct about that Hunter. The real Ridley created me to be a powerful weapon in his own image, but as you can see… he never had the time to finish before we arrived at this planet." Mecha Ridley said.

Both Ben and Samus looked at the mechanical Pirate and saw that he was correct as he was missing his legs wings and tail. Not only that but there are large cables attached to the lower half of his torso and were connected to a computer control as a power source.

"But don't think that in this state of disarray that I'm not easily defeated." Mecha Ridley said as he took a stance.

"He can't run or walk, he can't stab us with his tail, and he can't fly…" Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix.

"…but he's still Ridley." Samus concluded Ben's sentence as she readied her arm cannon at the mechanical version of the Pirate leader. All they could do was prepare for the inevitable fight that was about to commence.


	17. Chapter 16 Zero mission pt 15

Chapter 16: Zero mission Pt 15

Mecha Ridley attacked first by smashing his robotic fists on Ben and Samus, but the two were quickly able to dodge out of the way just in time for Ben to slam the core of the Omnitrix and changed into Eye Guy and quickly fired an ice beam at Mecha Ridley with Samus doing the same thing. retaliated by unleashing several fireballs thus blocking the Opticoid's attack. The mechanical Pirate then opened a hatch on his upper back and fires several missiles at them. Eye Guy and Samus quickly dodged out of the way but they were quickly swatted away by Mecha Ridley causing them to crash into a wall. They were able to quickly get up just in time to avoid a lazer beam shot out of Mecha Ridley's eyes.

"This thing got to have a weak spot somewhere." Samus said as she was quickly knocked back by Mecha Ridley.

"Foolish creatures you can't destroy me." Mecha Ridley said as he attempted to blast Eye Guy, whom quickly dodged the lazer blast.

It was there that the Opticoid noticed something off on the mechanical Pirate's upper chest. In his mind it looked like a bright red light, however it was protected by what looked like a glass barrier.

' _Hmm. I wonder….'_ He thought to himself as he avoided a swing from Mecha Ridley.

"Samus. Think you can hit that red thing on his chest?" Eye Guy asked the hunter whom spotted what he was talking about.

That was when he thought hit her and she nodded.

"See if you can get rid of the barrier. I might get several shots in." Samus said.

Eye Guy nodded as he tapped the Omnitrix and changed into Four Arms before he quickly leaped into the air and threw a left hook at Mecha Ridley's chest so hard that the barrier cracked. Mecha Ridley saw this and Pried the Tetramand off him and threw him towards Samus. Samus quickly dodged as Four Arms landed in the spot she was previously standing and fired several super missiles at the barrier Mecha Ridley saw this and was able to block the attack. However, what he didn't expect was Four Arms to suddenly appear and deliver a blow that knocked his head aside but also land another blow at His chest and this time it caused the Barrier to shatter completely.

Samus used the opportunity provided for her to fire another round of super missiles This time they managed to hit their target and even though they were fighting a robot they could tell that their mechanical adversary felt a form of discomfort.

"I don't think he liked that, keep going." Fourarms said as he tapped the Omnitrix and changed into Diamondhead. The Petrosapien quickly created a shield out of his left arm in order to deflect a lazer blast from Mecha Ridley. He then created a second shield out of his right arm and created a handle before taking it off and handing it so Samus whom took it in hand.

"Clever. But it will not help." Mecha Ridley said as he recovered from the attack, before firing missiles at the two. Samus and Diamondhead quickly dodged and the Petrosapien waved his left arm and unleashed a barrage of crystal shards which flew towards Mecha Ridley whom quickly blocked the attack, and raised his left arm in an attempt to crush the Petrosapien, but Diamondhead quickly formed a sword out of his left arm and ran forward before jumping up into the air as Mecha Ridley brought his arm down. The Petrosapien's blade and the mechanical Pirate's servo collided but, in the end, the mechanical Pirate's hand was severed off and fell to the floor with a clang.

"AHH!" Mecha Ridley shouted in pain (even for a robot).

This left him opened for another attack as Samus fired four more missiles at Mecha Ridley's chest. Just like before the missiles struck causing the Mechanical Pirate to lurch back in pain.

"THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!" Mecha Ridley shouted in disbelief.

"Let's agree to disagree." Diamond head said as he blocked an attack from Mecha Ridley's right hand and quickly dodged several fireballs. Deciding to end this now Mecha Ridley swatted Samus away and started blasting her with his lazer eyes but Samus raised her shield and was able to deflect the blasts. Then the mechanical Pirate raised his right fist was about to smash her, but she quickly moved out of the way as Mecha Ridley brought his fist down.

Before he could bring his hand back up Diamondhead ran towards him and as he placed his hand on it almost instantly crystal shards began to form and they speeded throughout Mecha Ridley's hand until it was completely entrapped in crystals.

"Wha-" Mecha Ridley said as he tried to move his hand but found that it was stuck to the floor. Samus saw this and she ran towards his severed arm and grasped the appendage.

"Ben!" She shouted and the Petrosapien got the message and ran towards her Mecha Ridley saw this and quickly tried to slow him down by blasting him with his lazers but Diamondhead quickly formed a shield and deflected the blasts before firing a shard right into Mecha Ridley's right eye. Before he had the chance to react to the pain Diamondhead made it to Samus and much like before he formed crystals around the severed limb.

"No! Stop! You can't!" Mecha Ridley said seeing that his limbs were now restrained. He then opened his back and fired several missiles. The two were able to dodge the attack and they saw he was now vulnerable and without hesitation fire several missiles and crystal shards, all heading towards one specific target.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mecha Ridley shouted as the missiles and crystal shards struck his core, the missiles destroyed the core while the crystal shards impaled what was left. Mecha Ridley felt all his power draining and his eye darkened signaling it drained away completely before ultimately collapsing.

"*Sigh*. Well… that's that." Diamondhead said as he changed back to Ben.

"It may not have been the real Ridley but this robotic version of him was no pushover." Samus said.

"True. But still, even then we kicked his butt anyways." Ben said with a cocky smirk.

Samus didn't want to say it aloud, but mentally even she had to admit it, her and Ben made a decent team.

However, before she could saw anything the two began to hear a loud beeping and looked towards Mecha Ridley's body and saw that his remaining eye was blinking red.

"Uh-oh." Ben said realizing what this meant.

Samus looked over to Ben realizing the same thing.

"Time to go." They said at the same time before running out the door.

Not wanting to waste any time with every nook and cranny on the ship Ben activated the Omnitrix and changed into Big Chill before grabbing Samus and making them intangible before phasing through the wall.

"Wha-?" Was all she could say before looking up to the Necrofriggian.

"Sorry Samus but were on a tight schedule." He said as he phased through the door. Upon reaching the other side to the bridge they were met with several pirates blasting them. Big Chill quickly made himself and Samus intangible again and the blasts went right through them.

"The good news is they can't hit us; the bad news is…" Big Chill said as Samus got the picture and fired back, this time her blasts were hitting them.

Taking advantage of the situation Big Chill set Samus down and took to the air to help provide cover with the Necrofriggian using his ice breath and his intangibility to freeze the pirates that looked like they'd cause trouble. Despite this effort the two were starting to become overrun and they were wasting time fighting, so Big Chill then tapped the Omnitrix symbol and much like before four spikes popped out of the dial and a flash of white light erupted and when it faded Big Chill had changed his appearance. His blue color scheme was gone and was replaced with red and his wings, antennae, and crest now sport a flame design. Other than that, he remained the same with the Omnitrix symbol still on his chest.

" **ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!** " He shouted in a more gravely voice.

The Pirates were not expecting this, and they also didn't expect the Evolved Necrofriggian to suddenly breath a large stream of fire towards them. Samus saw this and was expecting the Pirates to be burned alive but she instead saw them be encased in ice almost instantly, much to her shock.

"How… did you do that?" She asked as Ultimate Big Chill picked her up.

"It's fire so cold it burns." He said, before flying off.

Our heroes continue to fly through the halls of the mothership blasting and freezing any Space Pirate that stood in their way. Eventually they made it to the docking bay and saw that the door leading to any of the ships were locked and there were two grey Zebesians standing in their way this resulted in Ultimate Big Chill to put Samus down and tap the Omnitrix symbol changing back to Big Chill and tapping it again changing back to Ben.

"Guy's look. Your bosses are dead, the robot version of one of them is scrap metal, and this whole place is gonna explode. So, we can do this the hard way, or our way." Ben said as he addressed to himself and Samus. The two Pirates only looked at each other before taking stances.

"I was hoping you'd choose the hard way." He said, as he and Samus also took a stance.

…

…

…

…

A few minuets later the doors that lead to the rest of the hanger opened and Samus and a Ben, who transformed into Diamondhead walked inside leaving behind the two Pirates. One with his head blown off and the other was impaled with crystal shards. They looked around a bit before they spotted a ship large enough to hold the two of them. They only got a few feet from it before they were taken by surprise by two Zebesians who were already inside. They tried to get the jump on them but were both impaled by Diamondhead who formed two swords out of his arms. With that out of the way Diamondhead changed back to Ben and the two quickly got inside. Samus quickly started the launch sequence and the ship began to rise into the air. As it did several Space Pirates came in and began to blast at the ship with little effect.

"You got to give them credit you know. They just don't know when to quit." Ben said as he watched the Pirates firing at them trying to bring them down.

"Hang on to something, were getting out of here." Samus said, as she commanded the ship to move forward.

The ship moved forward through a long corridor until a hatch from the very front of the mothership opened up and the Pirate fighter shot through and began to fly towards the Planet's atmosphere.

"You think they follow us in the other-?" Was all Ben could say before a huge explosion erupted from where the Pirate mothership once was.

"Ok, never mind." Ben said, seeing his answer.

The fighter ship finally exited Zebez's atmosphere and that was when the two got a pretty good view of the planet.

"Hope you're ready for long trips Ben, because it's going to be a while before we make it to Earth." Samus said as she set the coordinates.

"It's ok. After everything down there, I could use a break." Ben said as he leaned back on his seat.


	18. Chapter 17 Reports

Author's note: Hey everyone. Before you start reading, I want to thank you all for reading the first arc of the story. This chapter and the next following chapters are meant to fill in the gap between Metroid Zero Mission, and Metroid Prime since the two games are some time apart according to the Metroid timeline. This is the first of several of those chapters so it will be a while before I write out the next game, so your just gonna have to be patient. Well that's all for now ladies and gentlemen. Later.

* * *

Chapter 17: Reports

The trip back to earth had been indeed a long one but nevertheless our heroes have just left the FS-176 system and are about to enter the solar system. Ben was sitting in the pilot seat next to Samus resting and who could blame him, after a long mission on Zebes fighting all forms of creatures, Space Pirates, and finally their leaders Kraid, Ridley, and Mother Brain and shortly after escape the planet before the Pirate fortress exploded (not before destroying the Space Pirate mothership).

And so here they are, the Hunter and Omnitrix bearer flying in a stolen space pirate fighter, about to enter the solar system and shortly later the earth. Samus was flying the ship and couldn't help but look over to Ben. Ever since he literally showed up from out of the blue (or in his case the green) and willingly helped her with her mission, she couldn't quite grasp the reality of him and the Omnitrix. Speaking of she looked over his wrist where the device was and still couldn't help but wonder about it. It pained her to admit it, but he was definitely capable of handling himself with it.

' _He could be a very valuable asset to the federation.'_ She thought.

But that was where she suddenly realized the time she spent with him on her mission on Zebes. She told him of the struggles of her past and the torment her childhood was, and he listened and even attempted to comfort her. She didn't know why but she was torn between turning him into the federation to help them against the Pirates or keep him long enough to get the answers he promised her and then some. However, before she could ponder any further a transmission came in and it caused her to look to see it was the Federation attempting to contact her.

" _Attention unknown vessel, you have entered Galactic Federation space. Identify yourself or we will consider you a threat and we will open fire."_ A federation trooper said through the transmission.

"This is Bounty Hunter Samus Aran. I am returning from my mission from FS-176 Zebes. My original ship was destroyed so I had to steal a Space Pirate fighter ship to escape. Requesting permission to land?" Samus responded.

" _Understood. Permission to land granted. Please proceed to dock 687-030."_ The trooper said.

"Ben wake up." Samus said as she shook him a bit earning a groan from the Omnitrix bearer.

"Oh man. You weren't kidding. When you said it was a long trip." Ben said as he stretched his arms.

"Get ready, were about to land." Samus said as the ship began to enter the planet's atmosphere.

After a bit of flying the two eventually arrived at the Galactic Federation Headquarters where the ship landed at the assigned docking space. Once the ship powered down Samus took a breath of air before looking over to Ben and contemplated on what to do with him.

"Well… let's go see what this place is all about." Ben said as he was about to step out but Samus quickly stopped him.

"Ben wait! The Galactic Federation is expecting only me. If they see you, they might think that you're an intruder or a spy for the Space Pirates." Samus said.

Ben put some thought into what she said and saw that she was right. It's not like he could show them his ID and be on his way scot free.

"Ok you made a good point. So, what do we do?" He asked.

"I think it's probably best for you to stay here unless it's necessary." Samus suggested.

"Samus I doubt that will work, what if the guys in charge expect a report that demands physical proof? Do you know any other eighteen-year-old guy who has the power to change into any alien, and come from another dimension for that matter?" Ben asked.

Samus mentally cursed herself not realizing the possibility that the high council might not believe her report. With that she sighed in defeat before looking over to Ben.

"Alright. But stay close. I don't know about how they would react to you or your powers." Samus said, resulting in Ben to nod his head.

With that the two stepped out of the ship and began to walk out of the docking bay and as they did Ben noticed that none of the docking workers payed any mind to him or Samus. The two then reached the end of the docking bay and Samus deactivated her power suit leaving her in her Zero suit once again.

"How did you do that?" Ben asked while trying to keep from staring at her goddess-like body.

"My suit requires superhuman levels of concentration and mental determination to operate efficiently. With that I can mentally activate my suit at will." Samus answered.

Hearing this Ben looked at his own suit and then a thought came across his mind.

' _I wonder if…'_ He thought before he closed his eyes and concentrated on imagining his suit was off him. Samus was looking in confusion before Ben's suit began to glow a bit before it faded from sight. Ben then opened his eyes and looked to see he was back in his normal cloths.

"Impressive. You actually managed to figure out how to mentally deactivate the suit." Samus said.

"You said so yourself that you could mentally command your suit to shut itself down, so I figured that if you can do it then why can't I?" Ben said earning a nod from Samus.

With that the two then entered the building and Ben was met with a large room filled with people everywhere. He looked around to see the majority of the employees were focused with their work, however he noticed that some of them were looking at him in a strange manner as if curious of why he was here. The two then reached the front desk and were met with a woman (who is no doubt the receptionist) typing in something on a futuristic computer when she noticed the two.

"Hello Miss Aran. How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm here to speak to the council and report my mission." Samus answered.

"Oh. Well in that case the communication room is down the hallway third door to the left." The receptionist said pointing said direction.

Samus nodded her head and she and Ben were about to walk away however they were stopped by the receptionist who noticed Ben.

"Uhh… excuse me young man, but I'm afraid that area is for authorized personnel only." She said.

"It's ok. He's with me." Samus said.

The receptionist was caught off guard by this information, but shook her head accepting it.

"Well… alright then." She said before she resumed her work.

The two then entered and walked down the hall and upon entering the two were met with a large empty room. Ben was about to ask why it is empty when several holographic images appeared in the form of eighteen humans in extravagant robes signaling that they are of high importance.

"Samus Aran. You have destroyed the Space Pirate fortress located on FS-176 Zebes but you also destroyed the rogue Chozo AI Mother Brain and eradicated the Metroids. This we are grateful for. However, the council is curious as to why you brought a civilian with you to this room. He appears to have no knowledge of political affairs nor military operations." The lead council member who is a white skinned and haired human man in red, gold and white robes said addressing Ben.

"Council members. Early on in my mission I found myself ambushed by a King Worm, the worm nearly managed to overpower me but then there was a flash of green light causing the worm and me to look where the light came from and standing there was a humanoid creature made of fire rock and magma, but what stood out was a black and green hourglass symbol on its chest. The creature managed to drive the worm away before looking towards me with concern. I didn't have the time to prosses the situation before the worm re-emerged and captured the creature with its mandibles and was about to crush it but the fire creature pressed the symbol on his chest and in a flash of light the fire creature was replaced with another that was made out of crystals. The creature then formed a blade out of his arm and stabbed the King Worm in its eye killing it instantly. I questioned the creature and from there he pressed the symbol on his chest again and after another flash of light it revealed that both creatures where this young man you see standing before you." Samus explained as she addressed Ben to the council.

"To be quite honest to you Miss Aran, but the council requires facts, not mere fantasy." The third council members said not believing her, causing a few of the council members to snicker a bit.

"With all due respect high council, but I can personally vouch for Samus." Ben said earning confused looks from some of the council members.

"Is that so Mr…?" The third council member said before trailing off not catching the Omnitrix bearer's name.

"Tennyson. Ben Tennyson." Ben answered.

"Very well. Mr. Tennyson, prove to us that you can indeed vouch for Miss Aran's perspective." The third council member said in a challenging tone.

Ben looked at Samus whom nodded her head signaling to do so, with that he then turned to the council as he raised his arm.

"All right then I will. Just to see what you really think about these 'Fantasies'." Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix and after searching through the dial he found what he was looking for and slammed the core down and was engulfed in a flash of green light, which blinded the council members. When it faded standing in Ben's place was Heatblast.

Seeing this, words could not exactly do the council justice, to say they were shocked was an understatement. Their shock grew more when the Pyronite then pressed the Omnitrix symbol and after another flash of green he changed into Diamondhead.

"I hope that this proves to support the claims that Samus has made." The Petrosapien said as he tapped the Omnitrix again changing back to Ben.

The whole room was completely silent after the Omnitrix bearer's actions. The suspense in the air was so thick one could have cut it with a knife. Soon the lead council member decided to break the ice.

"Well… I must admit… that spectacle you pulled was very… unexpected Mr. Tennyson." He said.

"Nevertheless, the council will take Ms. Aran's word into consideration." He added earning a small smirk from the Hunter and Ben bearing a sly grin.

Moments later the whole ordeal was taken care of and Samus was given her price. The two were about to step out but were stopped by the council.

"Before you go, we'd like to have a word with Mr. Tennyson." The lead council member said, earning confused looks from Ben and Samus.

The two looked at each other before nodding. With that Samus stepped out of the room leaving Ben alone with the council.

"Now I know you must be confused as to why we ask you to stay behind Mr. Tennyson, but we are just curious about the display you showed us with your transformations." The lead council member said.

"I understand high council." Ben said.

"Can you explain to us how you were able to do so? We saw you use the device on your arm, and we are curious as to what it is and how come we've never heard of it? Surely it would have drawn our attention." The lead council member said.

Ben looked around and noticed some of the council members were eyeing the Omnitrix with different interests and he knew they might try to ask him to give it to them so they could attempt to create more of them for an entire army. As a result, Ben decided to tread lightly because he didn't know how they would react.

"High council, this device is called the Omnitrix. It allows the wearer to change into any sentient alien species each with their own powers and abilities." He said earning several gasps from the council members.

"And the reason that you've never heard of it is because the Omnitrix and me are from another dimension." He added.

"That is… completely preposterous." The fourth council member said not believing Ben's words.

"Is it? Especially after witnessing Mr. Tennyson transform in front of us not so long ago?" Another said earning several other members agreeing. The lead council member must have sensed the tension in the air, so he decided to end the discussion before it got out of hand.

"All right, all right that's enough gentlemen." He said before looking over to Ben.

"Before we close this meeting, we'd like to know how exactly that you stumbled upon your Omnitrix Mr. Tennyson" He said.

When he said that Ben was mentally dreading this, but he knew that it would be asked eventually.

' _That reminds me I still owe Samus an explanation.'_ He thought.

"Well… it all started when I was ten years old. I was on a camping trip with my grandfather and cousin when I saw a shooting star, or that's what I thought it was at first. The next thing I knew was that the star was suddenly flying towards my direction. It crashed and when I went to investigate, I saw this weird pod in the crater. When I looked inside there was the original Omnitrix. When I tried to pick it up it suddenly jumped up and clamped onto my wrist. Ever since then I've been using it to help people." Ben explained.

Hearing this the council was completely baffled by the information. This young man was given this kind of power when he was a child? Ben meanwhile was wondering if he broke the council due to the stocked expressions on their faces.

"You were given… that kind of power when you were just a child?" The sixteenth council member asked.

"Yes sir." Ben answered.

"That'll be all Mr. Tennyson. Thank you for your time." The lead council member said.

With that Ben could only nod his head before walking out of the room the moment the door shut the council looked at each other.

"He possesses a powerful device and claims to be form another universe. In my mind that would be completely absurd." The tenth council member said.

"Perhaps but taking into consideration how he spoke about it he seemed very sincere." The twelfth member said.

"Nevertheless Mr. Tennyson appears very intent on not surrendering his Omnitrix." The fourteenth council member said.

"What exactly could you make of the device?" The ninth council member said to the lead member.

"The concept of the device is undoubtedly eons ahead of our time. And it also appears to be fused to his DNA, so even if anyone was successful in attempting to remove the device it would be useless." The lead council member said.

"So, are we to let him run around across the galaxy?" The eighth council member asked.

"There is nothing that we could do about it at the moment so I'm afraid so." The lead council member said.

"However, if Mr. Tennyson dose anything that might draw our attention the wrong way, we will look into whatever possible means of capturing him and bring him in for questioning." He added, earning several nods of agreement from the other council members. With that the holograms vanished leaving the room in absolute darkness.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Back with Ben he stepped out of the communications room expecting Samus to be there, but she wasn't. He looked around for a bit and decided to wait a bit outside of the building. He was sitting on a nearby bench when he heard his name called.

"Ben." Came the familiar voice of Samus Aran.

When Ben looked over to her direction the butterflies in his stomach began to really take form. Ben was expecting to see her in her blue suit but instead she was wearing an orange-gold tank top, shots and boots giving him a full view of Samus's legs, arms, and stomach region. He figured that she must have changed out of her suit while he was talking to the council. He also noticed that the top made her chest slightly more prominent and her hair was done up into a bun.

"Oh uh… hey Samus." Ben said trying to look her in the eyes and fight off a bush.

"Why did the council want to speak with you personally?" Samus asked.

"They were just curious about my powers and how I was able to pull off my transformations." Ben answered.

"Which reminds me, I still want an explanation. How did you get the Omnitrix in the first place?" Samus asked remembering the deal they made back on Zebes.

"I know but I'm kind of parched. After everything that happened, I could really go for a drink." Ben said.

Samus thought this over and the bounty hunter realized that she could go for a drink herself.

' _May as well. I might get to see where this goes from here.'_ She thought to herself.

"Alright. I know a place that we could go." She said.

"Lead the way." Ben said as the two walked away from the Galactic Federation headquarters.


	19. Chapter 18 Reflection and discussion

Chapter 18: Reflection and discussion

It had been little then two hours since the debriefing of Samus's Zero mission and so she, and Ben decided to kick it at a nearby bar, where the two can talk about each other. Upon entering the two got mixed looks from most of the customers. Some were looking at Ben and some were looking at Samus. As the two walked passed them, they all had different thoughts on their minds.

"Who's that guy?"

"Never mind the guy, check out the babe he's with."

"Wow. Who's the cutie next to the blondie?"

"Don't know but I wouldn't mind a night or two with him."

That one seemed to have gotten something out of Ben because for a split second he blushed a bit. Samus however had a different reaction, she didn't know why but she felt something in the pit of her stomach that she never felt before.

Was it… jealousy?

Ben meanwhile noticed that some of the guys in the bar were looking at Samus either intimidated by her stature or were undressing her with their eyes (the latter of which is more likely and being something he couldn't blame them for). And much like Samus he too felt something in the pit of his stomach, and it was taking all of his will power not to make a fist.

Shaking the feeling off the two reached the bar table and ordered their drinks, with Samus ordering tea and Ben ordering water. The Hunter then looked towards the Omnitrix bearer before spotting said device.

' _A teen with a powerful device in his possessions? Who are you really Ben Tennyson?'_ She mentally asked.

"Ben?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"How did you become… you know. You? Where did you get the Omnitrix?" Samus asked.

Ben's response was to simply smirk at the Hunter.

"Well, it all started when I was just ten years old." Ben said.

And so, Ben began to tell Samus everything that had ever happened to him on that fateful summer vacation. How he, his grandfather Max, and his cousin Gwen were traveling across the country where while camping, Ben found the original Omnitrix and had used it to become a hero and told her about how his grandfather was a part of an intergalactic peace keeping organization known as the Plumbers. He told her about all his adventures, and the villains he faced from the mad scientist Dr. Animo, to his former enemy turned best friend Kevin Levin aka Kevin 11. However, the most dangerous of all his enemies was Vilgax.

Ben then explained his history with Vilgax and how the warlord made it his life goal to destroy him and take the Omnitrix and use it to create an army each in possession of an Omnitrix. With such an army under his command he would rule the universe. Needless to say, Samus was shocked and disgusted with such a plan. It would be disastrous.

Ben then explained that while stopping one of Dr. Animo's plans, he inadvertently activated the Omnitrix's self-destruct mode. This resulted in him, Gwen, and their ally Tetrax Shard, a former Petrosapien bounty hunter to travel through space to seek out the creator of the Omnitrix Azmuth of the Galvan, because if the Omnitrix completed the countdown the explosion would have caused an energy ripple that would destroy the entire universe much to Samus's shock.

' _That would indeed explain why the Omnitrix releases a massive energy surge every time Ben transforms.'_ She thought.

Ben then explained how they eventually tracked Azmuth to the planet Xenon and how the Galvan was very pessimistic and was unwilling to shut down the Omnitrix's self-destruct at first, despite it would mean the destruction of the universe. The reason why is that he simply didn't believe the universe was worth saving. However, the planet was later under attack by Vilgax and his forces who've been following them and during the fight Azmuth was moved by Ben's advice about thinking of more than just himself and deactivated the self-destruct mode and with that Ben defeated Vilgax's forces.

Ben then told Samus of his adventures five years after his summer vacation. During that time Ben stopped wearing the Omnitrix and sought out a normal life full of school, fun, and friends. But he discovered that his grandfather had gone missing and that a new enemy had risen resulting in Ben putting the Omnitrix back on gaining new powers and with Gwen and Kevin's help find out what this enemy is.

Eventually he discovered the new threat was a race called the Highbreed, a race of purebred aliens who believed that their DNA is the purest of all alien species and they have tried to maintain their blood purity for so long that it has led to much inbreeding. This idea of racial purity became their undoing, because of lack of genetic diversity in the Highbreed gene pool led the Highbreed's immune system to become weak, making them vulnerable to infection, disease and sterility; their entire race was rendered completely sterile and without children, the Highbreed would become extinct. The Highbreed were dying out but didn't wish to do so alone, spurring their xenocidal rampage throughout the universe to extreme levels. They wanted to take the rest of the universe with them by attacking any species they found or encountered and bringing them to extinction like they were. To achieve this, they sent advance forces of Highbreed and Xenocytes, who built massive teleporter gates in secret, through which the main Highbreed armada arrived and destroyed the natives and their planet.

Ben then told Samus that he was able to defeat the Highbreed not with force but instead he used the Omnitrix to reconstruct the DNA of all Highbreeds with the DNA of all the aliens in the Codon Stream, thus curing them.

Hearing this Samus's interests in Ben began to grow more and she couldn't help but be amazed by what he had accomplished. Ending a war not with force but with something that could cure their DNA? She was starting to see that Ben was indeed a hero.

Ben wasn't done yet, because the next thing he told her was that of his next adventure involving the return of Vilgax, who'd comeback more powerful than before. During the last five years since he and Ben last fought Vilgax had been spending that time training and gaining new weapons and powers through the Conquerors Challenge, which is when two of the greatest champions of two planets battle one another and the winner becomes the ruler and decides the fate of both planets. To say Samus was shocked was an understatement more so when Ben told her that he almost died if it wasn't for the resurrection of his old transformation Diamondhead who defeated Vilgax thanks to the training that he received from his grandfather.

Despite losing the challenge Vilgax still caused trouble for Ben. Especially when he made a deal with Ben's evil twin Albedo and the two formed a plan to kidnap Gwen and Kevin and force Ben to surrender the Omnitrix. Ben had arrived and attempted to face Albedo, but he was no match against Albedo's Ultimatrix.

When Samus asked what was the Ultimatrix, Ben explained that it was short for 'Ultimate Omnimatrix' and that it was a more advanced version of the Omnitrix, meaning like Ben's it allows the wearer to change into any sentient creature in the universe but had a feature called the Evolutionary Function which had the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Forms, granting them new powers and new abilities. Samus recalls seeing Ben use these Ultimate Forms a few times but was still amazed with it, nonetheless.

And so, with Ben unable to face Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur and with Gwen and Kevin's lives on the line Ben had no choice but to surrender the Omnitrix to Vilgax. However, he and his team managed to escape with their lives, meanwhile Vilgax double-crossed Albedo and captured him. Ben while dealing with a serious depression was approached by Azmuth who stated that he never really needed the Omnitrix to be a hero and helped him formulate a plan.

Later Ben had confronted Vilgax on board his ship, where they learned that the warlord planned to create his army using synthetic robot lifeforms called Boids, but Ben stopped him by setting the Omnitrix to self-destruct destroying it and thwarting Vilgax's plans. This resulted in Vilgax to retaliate by launching his ship towards the earth hoping to destroy not only Ben but his hometown of Bellwood. Ben used the Ultimatrix which he gained from Albedo to fight Vilgax as Ultimate Swampfire with Kevin, while Gwen and Max sent the ship crashing into the ocean. During the fight Vilgax reverted to his true form which was a massive alien squid while underwater, but Ben managed to defeat him and escape before the ship sank to the bottom of the ocean.

Finally, Ben told Samus of his later adventures against Aggregor and his plans to obtain the ultimate power and finally his battle against Diagon an extra-dimensional demonic entity who tried to destroy Ben's universe and recreate it as his own. Samus was fearful of Diagon but was relieved to hear that Ben was able to defeat the demon god with the Sword of Ascalon. Ben then concluded that after the battle Azmuth came and deemed him worthy to wear the true Omnitrix.

"And that's my story. Ever since then I've been known as the savior of the universe." Ben concluded as he took a sip of his water.

Samus was amazed with Ben's tale. She knew that he faced odds that were stacked against him from the start, but now she knew that Ben was indeed a hero. A hero unlike anything she had ever seen.

"And you had the Omnitrix ever since you were ten years old?" Samus asked amazed by how he got the device at such a young age.

"Well to be fair that one was the prototype. What I'm wearing right now is the final product." Ben said holding up his arm.

"Amazing." Samus said as she looked over the device.

"Now I told you my life, it's your turn." Ben said.

"Ben you know enough about me." She said.

"I know Samus. But I also know there's more. Yes, you told me some of your past, but I want to know more." Ben said.

Samus had a feeling that Ben would not let this go, so with no choice she told him everything. She began to explain everything from her early life on Earth colony planet K-2L and about her father, Colony leader **Rodney Aran** and mother **Virginia Aran**. At the age of three, the colony was visited by the Chozo, who hoped to obtain some of the Afloraltite that the colony mined there. During this visit, she caught the attention of Old Bird, one of the Chozo elders. The two of them went for a walk where they began to strike up a friendship. She began to call him "Grandpa" and Old Bird helped her get her backpack from a Rabbilis whom she named **Pyonchi** and adopted as a pet.

Not long after Old Bird and the other Chozo left did the space pirates attacked. Killing everything and everyone in sight. Finding herself face-to-face with Ridley himself, Samus naively asked him if they could become friends. In response, Ridley attempted to kill Samus, but her mother pushed her out of the way at the cost of her own life. Meanwhile, Samus's father sacrificed himself to destroy Ridley's flagship.

As she explains this, she had to close her eyes as she started to feel them tear up but felt something on her hand and opened them to see it was Ben's.

"It's not your fault Samus. You said so yourself that you were only three. There wasn't anything you could have done." He said in a sincere tone.

She didn't know why but she couldn't help but smile a bit, before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"Afterwards, I was the sole survivor of the colony and it was there that Old Bird, and the other Chozo elders found me and took me to Zebez, where Old Bird and Grey Voice raised me as they're own daughter. But in my normal human state I couldn't survive the planet's harsh conditions, so they infused me with Chozo DNA. Years passed, and they gave me my power suit, and had me undergo Chozo warrior training." Samus said as she explained how she got her suit.

"So, what happened next?" He asked.

Samus then explained she trained under the Chozo for many years and had surpassed the physical limits of ordinary humans by 14. The Chozo were initially unsure if she was able to become a true warrior until they witnessed her compassion for a flock of Iono Feria that went insane as a result of exposure to Badger Clover. After Old Bird told Samus that she had his confidence, she left the planet for the Federation.

' _Well… it's a start.'_ Ben thought to himself.

Samus explained her time in the Federation after she excelled in the academy, and was promoted to the Star-Trackers, an elite force that only one in a million police officers was qualified for. Under **Chief Hardy,** one of her early assignments was to the human planet Jigrad, which the Space Pirates had recently enslaved. When the pirates threatened to execute a child slave simply for being unfit for work, she and her squadmates **Kreatz** and **Mauk** attacked without orders.

' _THEY WERE ABOUT TO KILL A KID FOR NO REASON!_ _ **A KID!**_ _OF COURSE, SHE WOULD DISSOBAY AN ORDER! WHO WOULDN'T?'_ Ben mentally shouted.

Samus then explained that their actions led to the first Federation imprisonment and interrogation of a Space Pirate, a matter which also involved a military leader named **Adam Malkovich** , leading to his introduction to Samus. The interrogation revealed that the Space Pirate's actions on Jigrad were just a distraction from their invasion of Zebes. Hardy ordered Samus to wait for the Army to be deployed, but she and her teammates disobeyed and traveled to Zebes to aid the Chozo. After a run-in with Adam, she was told that she was given 48 hours before the army arrived.

By the time they arrived at Zebes they learned the Space Pirates were hoping to gain the whole of Chozo knowledge. This resulted in the Chozo to either flee or surrender.

Samus discovered that Mother Brain and Gray Voice established a "satisfactory cooperative relationship" with the Pirates, in which Mother Brain would be their new leader and use them to reunite the galaxy. Mother Brain offered Samus the role of "master" of the Space Pirates, an offer that she quickly refused.

At this time, Ridley arrived and taunted Samus over the death of her parents. All of this triggered Samus's posttraumatic stress disorder due to the repressed memories of the K-2L attack. Samus was later saved by her squadmates causing a distant distraction and the newly rescued Chozo helped Samus get over her posttraumatic stress. Samus donned her Power Suit and defended the party from Ridley, who then retreated to defend Mother Brain from an attack by Gray Voice, who had revealed his true allegiance and was attacking Mother Brain.

Learning about Gray Voice's plight from the rescued Chozo Platinum Chest, Samus wanted to assist, but decided to help the evacuation. While escaping, Samus somehow felt Gray Voice's final moments due to their shared DNA and heard his final words telepathically. Stating that she had become strong, the dying Chozo asked that Samus use her power to help protect the beings in the galaxy who needed it.

After breaking atmosphere in an ancient Chozo ship, Samus, her teammates and the Chozo were rescued by the Federation Army led by the Federation Army Special Ops Battleship VIXIV, commanded by General Adam Malkovich.

"Wow. That was really brave of Grey Voice. So, what happened next?" Ben asked.

Samus then explained that after the infiltration of Zebes, Samus (During that time she was between 15–17 years old) worked on the VIXIV under General Adam Malkovich. Here, she met **Anthony Higgs** and Adam's younger brother, **Ian Malkovich**. During that time, she began to develop a strong relationship with Anthony, Ian and Adam with the latter whom Samus felt like was the only person who truly understood her and grew to view him as her best friend and surrogate father figure. In Ben's mind it seemed that Samus was happy at first but noticed something… off in Samus's eyes.

"At first it seemed I found my place, but…" Samus said before trailing off.

"You personally felt as if you yourself weren't doing enough." Ben stated.

"You could say that. I always felt like an outsider and I just couldn't be able to settle. Eventually I left." Samus said.

"Why? What happened?" Ben asked.

"We were on a rescue mission of a ship called the Lusitania. The ship had a large detachable drive unit that malfunctioned during flight and Ian was sent over to make repairs when the drive unit went critical. After detaching the drive unit on Adam's orders, the drive unit exploded." Samus answered.

"WITH IAN STILL ONBOARD!?" Ben shouted.

"Adam sacrificed Ian to save 300 innocent people. I pleaded with Adam to let me go on board to save Ian in the drive unit, but Adam denied me. I later learned that if they had hesitated to remove the unit, it would put everyone aboard the ship in danger." Samus said.

"And let me guess. After that you abandoned your post and began your career as a bounty hunter?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Samus answered.

Samus the told Ben that during that time, she became universally renowned as a Bounty Hunter by singlehandedly hunting down numerous Space Pirates, including stopping an assassination attempt at the inauguration of Chairman **Keaton**.

"And that's my story. In the end I became the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy." Samus concluded.

As Ben listened, he couldn't help but feel some new-found respect for Samus. While her story was indeed tragic, she still managed to hold on to her sanity and showed no fears ever since.

"That's some life." Ben complemented.

' _Despite the obvious differences, she sounds almost like me. Wanting to protect others. Doing the right thing. She's differently something else.'_ He thought.

With the two done talking about each other's pasts, Samus told Ben about the beginning of her mission that would eventually lead to the two meeting.

Samus was summoned by the Galactic Federation due to a Federation Planet Reclamation Division had been sent to capture Metroid specimens for study, but the Space Pirates had swept in, killed the crew, and stolen the Metroids. The capture of this creature was a disastrous blow to the Federation. With hundreds of Metroids under their power, the Space Pirates would inevitably begin a campaign to conquer the rest of the universe and galactic civilization would end.

After a long and harrowing search, the Federation Police tracked the Pirates to Zebes. They launched an invasion, but Pirate resistance was too strong. After much debate, the Federation decided to turn to Samus to infiltrate the base at Zebes. She was given two objectives: Destroy all Metroid organisms and defeat Mother Brain.

When Ben asked about the Metroids themselves, Samus explained that they were created by the Chozo to be used against the X parasite, a species of parasitic life forms that kill and assimilate other life forms in order to survive and spread. That alone made Ben feel sick to his stomach.

"Other than that, it's been that way for me ever since." Samus said as she finished her tea.

"Wow. Who would have thought. That would be where we would meet." Ben said.

"Which reminds me. How did you get here Ben?" Samus asked.

Ben then told her about his ally Professor Paradox and the situation that the Space Pirates would bring in the future. This drew some concern from the hunter.

"Phazon. Super soldiers. Other dimensions. Time travel." She said to herself.

"I know that this may sound like much but…" Ben said before he trailed off.

"I see." Samus said.

"So, what now?" Ben asked.

"From what you told me the Phazon is a very dangerous element the Pirates wouldn't hesitate to get their hands on. I believe we should keep that in mind." Samus stated.

"Well it's a start." Ben said.

"So, it would seem." Samus agreed.

"To be honest this might be the most thrilling adventure I've ever been on." Ben said.

"And why is that?" Samus asked.

"The savior of one universe helping a bounty hunter to save another universe from a race of Space Pirates and a toxic substance that can mutate said pirates and open portals to other dimensions." Ben answered.

"I see." Samus admitted, but something came into her mind.

"Savior of the universe?" She asked.

"Yeah, what? Is something wrong with that?" Ben asked.

"No, it's just that your title kind of reminds me of a title that Old Bird and Grey Voice wanted me to become." Samus explained.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Ben asked.

"The Protector of the Galaxy." Samus answered.

"' _Protector of the Galaxy'_? Hey that has a nice ring to it." Ben said as he thought about it.

"Well since I'm gonna be stuck here until this whole mess is taken care of, I suppose we should form a partnership." Ben said.

"Ben… I'm not the kind of person who works with others. I work alone." Samus said.

"Samus. After everything that I told you, you and I both know that one person can't do this on their own." Ben said.

Samus didn't want to admit it out loud but she knew that the Omnitrix bearer was right, she probably wouldn't have survived her Zero mission if he didn't show up. Could she?

She didn't know but given the situation he told her she began to put some thought into Ben's words, and there she began to see the upsides of it.

' _This is a bit above my comfort zone, but with the seriousness of the situation he told me and with his help then there is no doubt he and I could stop it.'_ She thought.

"So. What do you say? Partners?" Ben asked as he put out his hand.

She was hesitant to do so but looking into Ben's eyes she saw someone who was very sincere, and she couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Partners." She said as she took his hand and the two shook their hands sealing the deal.


	20. Chapter 19 Partnership

Chapter 19: Partnership

It had been little more than a week since Ben and Samus made their partnership official. During that time the two needed to do several things before setting out. Key among them was getting a new ship, which the Galactic Federation happily provided (In case anyone was wondering it was the gunship from the first two Prime games). The other things were food, supplies, and medical devices should the need ever arise, all of which the two were able to get. Here we see Samus and Ben who had transformed into Grey Matter and was tinkering with the ship's controls and making a few modifications and adjustments to serve the both of them.

"Ben are you sure you know what you're doing?" Samus asked.

"I am sure, the Galvan are the smartest alien species in my universe." Grey Matter said.

The Galvan then climbed out of the control panel and walked over to pick up a screwdriver. Samus who had been watching the whole spectacle couldn't help but quietly chuckle a bit at the sight of such a small form carrying a screwdriver with both hands.

"Would you like some help with that?" She asked.

"I'm fine but if you please when I give the word turn on the controls. I just need to screw in these last few bolts." Grey Matter said as he lowered himself and the screwdriver down into the controls.

Samus patiently waited for Grey Matter to give her the signal when she heard him screw in the bolts A few seconds later the screwdriver was tossed into the air and shortly after the Galvan jumped out as well.

"Ok. Fire it up." Grey Matter said as he jumped off and tapped the Omnitrix changing back to Ben. Samus then turned on the ship's controls and the power began to work its way through out the ship. Samus looked around to see that everything and the various improvements Ben made was running phenomenally. The moment was cut short when the controls began to pick up a signal and the two then looked to see what it was.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"The improvements you made to the radar system seems to be working. Looks like we picked up a distress signal." Samus said.

"Where?" Ben said while, mentally patting himself on the back.

"By the look of it… the Orion system. Someone sent a signal from Iron Gates, a prison space station. An attempted breakout is in process with dozens of prisoners attempting to escape." Samus answered.

Seeing this is something that the two couldn't ignore the two then set course for the prison.

Suffice to say the moment they arrived at the main entrance, they were met with several guards, some who were suffering from scrape and bruises, while others were knocked unconscious and or were near death. One of the guards who was wearing a chief uniform took notice of the two and walked towards them.

"Nice to see that at least somebody responded. My name is Edwardo Reyes, chief of security." He said as he rubbed his head.

"Can you explain how the inmates were able to escape?" Ben asked.

"Well one minute everything was fine the next it was chaos. We didn't know how it happened, it all started out like normal routine. We were doing our jobs when suddenly the power went out. It only lasted for a few minutes but that was enough time for the prisoners to escape their cells and overpower the guards." Edwardo said.

"Any idea as to how the power went out?" Samus asked.

"That's what we were looking into right now, I sent several technicians to investigate the station's power grid. We should hear back from them soon." Edwardo said.

Just as he did there was a beeping sound and Edwardo pulled out a communicator and a holographic image of one of the technicians appeared.

"John, report." He said to the technician

"Sir, we've figured out the problem. There was a power cell failure and it caused a chain reaction that effected some of the generators that power most of the station." John said holding the destroyed cell.

"Great." Muttered Edwardo.

"Is there anything that we can do to help?" Ben asked.

"Yes actually, most of the station is still operational, the only dangerous areas are mainly the cellblocks, the mess hall, and the solitary confinement. It's where we kept the more violent inmates. The others were plotting to escape the station by stealing some transport vessels, but we managed to seal the main entrance to the docking bay. If you two can help clear the areas, we might be able to get the station back into working order." Edwardo said showing Ben and Samus a map of the station.

"Well… it'll have to do." Ben said, with Samus nodding her head in agreement.

"Were ready to open the main entryway to the cell blocks sir." One of the other guards said to Edwardo.

"Alright, let's get to work." He said.

With that the doors opened and the two walked inside taking into caution the possibility that the inmates might be hiding. Seeing nothing so far, the two continued on and through the cellblocks until the took a left turn where they saw several of them holding weapons ranging from lazer guns or blunt objects.

"HEY!" Shouted one of the inmates as he saw the two causing the others to see them as well.

Ben and Samus quickly dodged out of the way as the inmates who held guns open fired.

"Ok. That was close." Ben said.

"Don't be heroes, were gonna blow this station." One inmate said.

"Any ideas?" Ben asked Samus.

"I've set my blaster to stun. Think you can create a distraction?" Samus asked.

"No problem." Ben said and in a flash of green in ben's place was Ghostfreak.

Without wasting any time, the Ectonurite phased through the floor and shortly after appeared right behind them.

"Ahem!" He simply said causing the inmates to look towards him, each confused as to what to make of it.

"Boo." Ghostfreak simply said and it resulted in the desired result as the group of all screamed and tried to attack the Ectonurite, but this resulted in him to simply turn intangible and allow the attacks to harmlessly pass right through him.

As this was going on Samus took the opportunity to blast the inmates picking them off one by one. Each were blasted and they fell until the area was all clear.

"They looked like they saw a ghost." Joked the Ectonurite, earning an eye roll from Samus.

The two then continued down until they came across several more inmates who were sporting riot shields and heavy-duty clubs. The two had no doubt that these guys might cause some trouble.

"Switch roles?" Ghostfreak asked.

"Switch roles." Samus said as she began to blast at the inmates.

The inmates were quick to act as they used their shields to block the blasts that Samus was sending, all the while Ghostfreak quickly shot towards one of them and phased into his body. The others nearby saw this, and one looked towards their friend in concern. That however changed when the inmate lifted his head up to show his eyes were purple and surrounded by black pools and has cracks underneath them.

"Uhh…" was all the second inmate could say before the possessed inmate elbowed him in the gut before striking him with his club.

"What the?!" Another inmate said before getting punched in the face.

"Hey Danny, what's gotten into you?!" A third shouted.

"Danny's not here." Came the voice of Ghostfreak as he blocked an attack with his shield.

During the struggle Samus fired at the inmates who were too distracted by the Ectonurite stunning them, all while Ghostfreak used the possessed inmate to beat the others into a pulp. Eventually the last of them fell leaving only Samus and the Ectonurite possessed inmate.

"Well that takes care of that." Ghostfreak said as he left his possessed victim.

As the inmate recovered the Ectonurite thrusts his hand through the inmate's head causing him to tense up before falling unconscious.

"I've seen you use this form before, and I still can't tell if I should be impressed or creeped out." Samus said as she felt herself shudder a bit.

"Yeah I know, same here." Ghostfreak admitted before tapping the Omnitrix changing back to Ben.

" _That was quite a thing you two pulled._ " Edwardo's voice was heard through the intercom.

"What's the status of the station?" Samus asked.

" _We're getting the station back into working order, but it's gonna take some time. Meanwhile the other prisoners are trying to break down the door to the docking bay._ " Edwardo said.

"That's not good." Ben said.

"We better hurry then and clear the other areas." Samus stated.

"Where can we find the mess hall?" Ben asked.

" _The mess hall is down the next hallway last door to the left. You can't miss it._ " Edwardo said.

"Let's go." Ben said as the two ran in the direction they were told.

True to Edwardo's word the two saw the entrance to the mess hall, where upon entering they saw several guards firing at several inmates who were hiding behind a few tables.

"Looks like they could use a hand." Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix and slammed down the core and was once again engulfed in a flash of green.

When it faded in Ben's place stood a green, bulbous alien that resembles a puffer fish. He has 3 spikes sticking out the top and bottom of his head. His mouth covers mostly the upper front of him, which is filled with dull colored, pointed teeth. His eyes are connected to the corners of his lips. He has arms with four-fingered hands, short, stubby legs and a long tail. He wears black pants that partly covers his stomach and has the Omnitrix symbol on them.

" **SPITTER!** " Shouted the Sphoeroid.

The inmates nor the guards didn't know what to make of the spectical before them, but it didn't matter as Spitter suddenly swelled up into a ball shaped form and the moment he stopped he shot out a long blast of slime like a firehose from his mouth. The slime struck at the inmates as they took cover behind the tables, but it didn't matter as it smashed right through and hit most of the prisoners causing them to crash right into a wall. The others who weren't were stunned by Samus, while the ones that were tried to get back up only to fall down due to the slipperiness of the slime.

"Quite repulsive." Samus said.

"But effective." Spitter said.

With that the Hunter and Sphoeroid began to leave the mess hall and head towards the solitary confinement area. By the time they got there they saw that they were standing above a balcony and below them everything was in complete chaos. The inmates were tearing apart not only the guards but also each other in an attempt to escape the area.

"We better do something before this gets uglier." Spitter said.

"Right." Samus said as she deactivated her suit much to Spitter's confusion.

"Uhh… what are you-?" Was all he could say before Samus suddenly jumped off the balcony and pulled out her paralyzer and made a fiddled with it and fired at a pipe.

Instead of a blast, a whip-like cable of energy shot out and connected to the pipe and like a rope Samus used it to swing herself up into the air before performing a perfect backwards somersault. As she fell down, she shot her legs down onto an unsuspecting inmate kicking him in the back as she landed.

The other inmates saw this and didn't have the time to respond as Samus began to fight them in hand to hand combat and Spitter had to admit she almost surpasses his cousin.

' _Whoa, she's good.'_ The Sphoeroid thought to himself.

Just then he saw that the prisoners began to surround her and Samus didn't see them.

"GERONIMO!" Spitter shouted as he jumped off the balcony.

Samus kicked an inmate in the back as she heard Spitter's shout and shortly after she heard a loud thud and a few groans causing her to look and see the Sphoeroid landed on a few inmates that tried to get the jump on her.

"Nice landing." Samus said as she punched a female inmate.

"Thanks, I try." Spitter said as he swatted an inmate away with his tail.

That was when the two looked around to see that they were completely surrounded. The Hunter and Sphoeroid then quickly took a stance as the inmates advanced towards the two slowly.

"Time for something with a little more kick." Spitter said as he tapped the Omnitrix symbol and in a flash of green light in Spitters place stood an alien that resembles a combination of a rooster and a hawk. He has sharp black claws on his toes and talons on his hands, as well as two larger talons protruding from his arms. He has a short yellow beak and is covered in brown feathers and also has a white-brown mohawk and belly. He wears a green mask, a green belt with a white stripe, and black shorts and wears a strap vest with the Omnitrix symbol on the vest hooker.

" **KICKIN HAWK!** " Shouted the bird-like alien.

The inmates couldn't make sense of the creature but despite this they knew that this thing and the Hunter was standing in their way.

With nothing to lose the prisoners charged towards the duo. When one got close enough Kickin Hawk caught one inmate's fist before kicking another one away with enough force he shot like a cannon ball until he crashed into small group of inmates. Kickin Hawk then took the inmate in his hands and swung him around like a sack of potatoes before letting go. Much like before the inmate crashed into a few others.

Samus meanwhile used her paralyzer whip and swatted some inmates, while kicking and punching others who got too close away. She quickly placed her blaster back before dodging an attack from an inmate before delivering a high kick to his face. She then jumped up and flipped over him and kicked another inmate in the gut before punching him in the face knocking him out instantly. She then delivered a roundhouse kick to the inmate who recovered from being kicked in the face knocking him out as well. She quickly dodged a female inmate's punch before Samus retaliated by delivering an elbow to the inmate's jaw and threw a left hook that knocked a tooth out of her mouth and the inmate tried to deliver a blow of her own but Samus caught it and kneed her in the face.

After the inmate fell, Samus looked back to see a few other inmates charging towards her. She was about to fight but the inmates were knocked back by another inmate who appeared out of nowhere. Samus looked back to where he came from only to see Kickin Hawk punching and kicking inmates all over the place before doing a split kick to two inmates who tried to flank him.

Samus had to admit, this form could be useful in helping her keep her skills sharp and she contemplated on the idea of sparing with him in the future. Kickin Hawk looked at her and thought of the same thing as a smirk appeared on his beak.

The two then snapped back to reality as they saw the remaining prisoners were surrounding the two, forcing them to stand back to back. The two looked at each other again and both smirked at the same time mentally agreeing to put an end to this.

Making a long story short the brawl soon became a beat down as the inmates were punched, kicked, and knocked out. One prisoner was still standing as Samus and Kickin Hawk threw the knockout blow causing him to fall on his back and enter the wonderful world of a coma.

"And that my friends, is how you make the feathers fly! ROOO!" Kickin Hawk said as he changed back to Ben.

"Now that this area is clear we better head to the docking bay." Samus said as she leaped back up to the balcony.

Ben followed after her by changing into Bloxx and stretched up to the balcony as well. The Hunter and Segmentasapien ran through the hall until they saw ahead of them the entrance of the docking bay was torn open and upon entering the two saw the guards were having a shoot-out with the prisoners and the latter were getting the upper hand. Bloxx then shot both his arms forward and they formed two guns dubbed _'Bloxx-lobbers'_ and fired at the inmates. The moment the bricks made contact with the floor beneath them they exploded sending the inmates flying in random directions.

Samus and the guards took advantage to blasting the prisoners stunning them while Bloxx dealt with any stragglers that tried to cause trouble. Eventually the guards were able to successfully detain the prisoners while Edwardo talked to the Hunter and Segmentasapien just as he changed back to Ben.

"Thank you. Both of you. This whole mess would have gotten worse if you two hadn't shown up." Edwardo said.

"This is what we do sir, helping people is our thing." Ben said.

"Indeed." Samus said nodding her head in agreement.

"Well, this won't take long to straighten out so…" Was all Edwardo could say before the sound of engines was heard and everyone looked to see one inmate who broke free from his restrains attempt to make a run for it and boarded a small ship and targeted its weapons at them and before firing.

Everyone immediately took cover with Samus and Ben hiding behind a few support beams.

"Ben you have anything that could help against this guy?" Samus asked.

"Working on it!" Ben said as he scrolled through the Omnitrix but stopped when he noticed two head icons that were completely different.

"What the?! I don't recognize these two." He said examining the icons.

"Although under the circumstances, this one looks pretty good." He added as he picked the second icon and slammed the core.

When the flash faded in Ben's place stood a creature never seen before. Its body appear to be a combination of insect and bird-like features. The most distinctive feature are the crab-like claws, and the exoskeleton is black on most of the body while the rest was emerald green and it had emerald green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol was displayed on the center of its chest.

" **CLAMP KICK!** " Shouted the creature.

Seeing the new form in front of her Samus couldn't believe her eyes.

' _Ben. He's a…'_ Was all she could think of as Clamp Kick suddenly jumped out of his hiding spot and sprinted towards the ship.

' _Ok, so this guy is slightly faster than a normal person.'_ Clamp Kick thought as he noticed his speed.

He also noticed that the claw like hands had something inside them and quickly opened them to find a barrel of some sort of weapon inside.

Without thinking Clamp Kick thrusted his arm forward and opened his hand and almost instantly a bright green beam shot out and stuck one of the guns obliterating it.

' _Whoa! I wonder what else this guy can do?'_ He thought to himself as he jumped up to avoid a blast directed at him.

There Clamp Kick saw that he can jump higher than Samus when she wasn't in her power suit. Using the momentum, he began to fire blast after blast from both his claws and landed in front of the windshield where he saw the prisoner with a shocked look on his face. There Clam Kick smashed his claw through the window and forcefully pulled the inmate out. Without a pilot the ship began to descend out of control and Clamp Kick quickly jumped off just as the ship hit the ground.

The two landed on the ground and Clamp Kick looked towards his captured foe who had a nervous look on his face. Smirking Clamp Kick simply let the man go, before delivering a roundhouse kick that sent the man flying until he hit the wall and fell unconscious.

"Ok, this guy is awesome." Clam Kick said, as he looked over to Samus.

That was when he noticed that she had a clearly stunned look behind her helmet. And he was wondering why she was looking at him like that.

"Uh… Samus? Is something wrong?" He asked as he raised a claw.

This resulted in Samus to instinctively aim her arm cannon at him, forcing Clamp Kick to raise both claws up in defense.

"Whoa! Whoa! Samus it's me Ben!" Clamp Kick said, as he slowly backed away.

Seeing the reaction Samus quickly realized what she was doing and quickly put her cannon down.

"Ben, I'm so sorry I…" Was all she could say before taking off her helmet to rub her eyes.

"What? What is it?" Was all Clamp Kick asked.

"Ben. Do you have any idea what you are right now?" Samus asked.

"What? What am I?" He asked.

"Ben, You're a **Zebesian**." Samus said.

This earned the now identified Zebesian's eyes to widen in surprise at the revelation.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You mean to tell me; I now have Space Pirate DNA in the Omnitrix?" Clamp Kick asked.

"Apparently so." Samus said looking at him from head to toe.

"This is… surprisingly unexpected." Clamp Kick said as he tapped the Omnitrix changing back to Ben.

"Indeed, it is." Samus said.

Hours later the whole thing was straightened out and all the prisoners were back in their cells. Edwardo once again gave thanks to the two heroes and they boarded their ship and took off. As they were flying away from the prison there was a pregnant silence between the two since the revelation of Ben's new form. Samus looked over to Ben who was looking at Clamp Kick's icon in deep thought, before she spoke.

"Ben?" Samus asked.

"Yeah?" He said looking back to her.

"Do you remember how you got Zebesian DNA in the first place?" She asked.

The moment she asked the Omnitrix bearer stopped what he was doing and contemplated on it for a bit before he spoke.

"It must have been back when we were on Zebes, I tried to get the jump on one of the Zebesians that was guarding the Pirate mother ship when the Omnitrix must have went into Capture Mode." Ben said remembering the events.

"' _Capture Mode'_?" Samus asked.

"It's a feature in the Omnitrix for when if it came across an alien species it doesn't recognize it would scan the alien and integrate its DNA into the active playlist." Ben said.

"You remember why I told you Azmuth created the Omnitrix in the first place right?" He asked.

"It's supposed to let someone walk around a mile a minute in someone else's shoes. To allow the universe to better understand itself." Samus answered.

"Yeah but there was another reason. The other reason why he made it was because if let's say the Chozo died out in the event of a mass extinction the Omnitrix could save them." Ben said.

This left Samus shocked and amazed by the true purpose of the device, if a species ever went extinct it could save them?

Before she could ponder further the ship's sensors picked up a signal.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"Looks like we're picking up an SOS from the omega system." Samus said looking over the signal's location.

"So… ready to help more people, Partner?" Ben asked with determination in his eyes.

Even though he couldn't see it, Ben knew that behind her helmet Samus had the same determined look in her eyes and a small smirk was plastered on her face.

"Of course, Partner." She said as she set the coordinates.


	21. Chapter 20 Freighter Raiders

Authors note: I just want to say wow. I now have **102 followers**! This is huge to me so a big shout out to everyone who liked and followed me, Thank you all.

Now before we continue on, I noticed that some people may not be aware as to how the Metroid timeline works. If you do than you can go ahead and skip this part, but for anyone who doesn't heres how it all went down.

First off was the original Metroid and its remake Metroid: Zero Mission.

Second was Metroid Prime.

Third was Metroid Prime Hunters.

Forth was Metroid Prime 2 Echoes.

Fifth was Metroid Prime 3 Corruption.

Sixth was Metroid 2 the return of Samus, and its remake Metroid Samus returns.

Seventh was Super Metroid.

Eight was Metroid Other M.

And finally, was Metroid Fusion.

Well this is the Metroid timeline in chronological order if anyone was wondering. So anyway, now that that's out of the way lets get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 20: Freighter Raiders

The next few days that have passed have all been related with Ben and Samus going on numerous bounty hunts, since they began to see that Space Pirate activity was beginning to decline. Sure, they stumbled upon a bit of Pirate activity, but other than that things seemed to be pretty dull. That was until just a few moments ago that they received another distress signal.

The Galactic Federation had a freighter ship that was under attack by Space Pirates and was in need of assistance.

Samus then set the coordinates the ship then took off and it sped through hyperspace. As it did Samus looked over to Ben who had a calm expression on his face. Samus could tell that the Omnitrix bearer was in deep thought and was tempted to ask what was on his mind when he looked over to her.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Sorry I… couldn't help but notice that you were in deep thought. Is something on your mind?" Samus asked.

"To be honest, yes. The way that you said this freighter in need of help it sounds like this has happened before." Ben said.

"Well now that I think about it yes. For the last few days there have been a few ships that have experienced the same problem." Samus said.

"How many?" Ben asked.

"At least six." Samus answered

"And this sounds like number seven." Ben stated.

"This sounds like some coincidence." Samus said putting more thought into it.

"You think it's the Space Pirates?" Ben asked.

At that moment the ship exited from hyperspace and the two saw that they had arrived to the Orion system, and not too far ahead of them was the freighter ship. Unfortunately, it was under attack by a Space Pirate ship.

"Well, I guess that answers that." Ben said as he looked over to Samus.

"So how do we do this, sneak attack or frontal assault?" He asked.

Samus was looking around a bit and saw that the Space Pirates were focused on the freighter.

"Do you have any transformations that can survive the vacuum of space?" Samus asked.

"A few. Why?" Ben asked.

"I need you to create a distraction. See if you can draw the Pirates away so I can land the ship." Samus said.

"Draw their fire? I can definitely do." Ben cockily said.

He then stepped up and mentally commanded his suit to form, and he felt it forming around his body. When it finished forming Samus opened the hatch and Ben stepped on to the elevator and was sent up and looked around to see he was outside the ship.

"Ok, time for me to spread my wings." Bens aid as he activated the Omnitrix and after scrolling through the dial he found the alien he was looking for and slammed down the core. When the light faded in Ben's place was a red, humanoid, manta ray-like alien with yellow horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, yellow patagia, and two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

" **JETRAY!** " Shouted the Aerophibian.

With no time to waste Jetray flew off towards the opposite side of the Pirate ship and began to fire his neuroshock blasts from his eyes destroying several of the ship's guns.

"This should get their attention." Jetray said to himself and his thought was confirmed when several pirate fighters started to blast at him.

' _That sure didn't take long.'_ The Aerophibian thought as he took evasive actions before flying off with the fighters chasing after him.

He had to give them credit their ships were fast, but they weren't as fast as him, but they were still pretty fast. Jetray was able to dodge several blasts before flipping over and blasting several neuroshock blasts from his eyes and tail effectively destroying several fighters but several more started to join in the chase.

"Ok boys. Time to play a little game of follow the leader." Jetray said to himself as he increased his speed and flew towards the freighter ship.

Samus meanwhile was able to land the ship in the freighters now exposed cargo bay which provided decent cover. She quickly fired several blasts at several Pirates who managed to get on board killing each of them before firing a missile at a few who tried to get the jump on her. She looked up through the giant hole and saw Jetray flying with several Pirate fighters chasing him. The Aerophibian suddenly stopped and shot upwards creating a sonic boom in the prosses, the pirate fighters didn't have the chance to react as some were destroyed by crashing into the side of the ship while others were blasted into oblivion by several neuroshock blasts by Jetray.

Jetray then flew down to Samus and tapped the Omnitrix changing back to his human form, before looking over to the Hunter.

"That should keep them busy, I was able to destroy some their guns and most of their fighters are occupied by the rest of the freighter's crew." Ben said.

"Good. Let's see if we can provide support." Samus said as she walked towards the door.

She and Ben walked down the hall all the while they heard the sounds of crew members shouting and blasters being shot (of course which is from the crew members and which is from the Pirates is anyone's guess). They then reached the end of the hallway and they opened the next door and were met with several blasters aimed at them, and the owners of the blasters were wearing Galactic Federation uniforms. Before anyone had the chance to react a voice was called out.

"Whoa, WHOA! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" The owner of the voice called out revealing to be a man in his late forties.

"Samus Aran. You're showing up here is a surprise, not that I'm complaining." The man said.

"Friend of yours?" Ben asked Samus.

"She saved my squadron once. About six years ago." The man said as he walked over to Ben.

"I am General Adrian A. Reyes. And what is your name son?" The now named Adrian asked.

"Ben Tennyson Sir." Ben answered.

"He's my partner General." Samus added earning a confused expression from the general.

"Never figured you were the type to take in backup Samus." Adrian said.

"Circumstances convinced me that he could be helpful in the future." Samus responded.

"In that case, he's gonna need a weapon to defend himself with." Adrian said as he reached for a lazer pistol and offered it to Ben, who politely declined.

"No thank you General, I have other ways to defend myself." Ben said.

"If you say so." Adrian said as he placed the gun back in its holster.

"So, what brought you here General?" Samus asked.

"My men and I were tasked with protecting this freighter because it's carrying new weapons and equipment that are meant for Federation use." Adrian said.

"We expected Space Pirate opposition, but we didn't expect them to bring in a large ship such as the one you two undoubtedly saw. Shortly after, we were overrun by the Pirates." He said.

"Well that definingly sounds like the Pirates wanted that stuff." Ben said.

"Exactly. I plan to have my men and myself sneak on board the Pirate ship and destroy it before they take most of the cargo." Adrian said addressing himself and his squad.

"Sounds like fun, mind if we join?" Ben asked addressing himself and Samus.

"Normally I don't allow anyone to just join in but given the situation, I'm willing to make an exception." Adrian said.

With that everyone moved down and entered one of the freighters docking bay and saw that there were several Pirates loading several crates full of weapons on board their ship.

"So, how do we do this?" Ben asked.

"Try to draw them away from the cargo." Adrian said.

With that the troopers began to fire at the Pirates who were taken by surprise by the attack and several of them were killed instantly. This was met with retaliation by the others returning fire and they were smart enough to take cover behind the cargo.

Ben took cover behind a large box and then activated the Omnitrix and scrolled through the dial, which caught Adrian's attention.

"Hey, what are you…" was all Adrian could saw before he shielded his eyes from a bright green light.

When it faded in Ben's place stood a small, white alien. One of his most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it decorated with a 10 symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He has circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands which are green. The inside of his mouth is green with lines that give it the appearance of an amplifier and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.

" **ECHO ECHO!** " Shouted the Sonorosian.

Several of the troopers saw this and couldn't help but be shocked by the sight in front of them. More so when the Sonorsorian suddenly made several copies of himself and they each scattered across the room, while one saw them starring at the troopers.

"Don't. Just. Stand. There. Keep. Shooting." He said before running off.

That knocked the troopers out of their senses, and they resumed firing at the Pirates. Adrian looked over to Samus who noticed him looking at her with a questionable look on his face.

"Yeah, I know. It's a long story." She said as she blasted a pirate.

Echo Echo was distracting the pirates leaving them open for the Federation troopers to fire at them. One of the Echo Echo copies saw several Pirates coming out of the ship to provide reinforcements, but he made four more copies of himself and they unleashed a sonic scream and the attack was able to knock them back. Samus took aim and fired a missile at the down Pirates and it killed them the moment it impacted. Adrian managed to kill several Pirates before seeing one trying to sneak behind one of the Echo Echo copies. Without any hesitation, he blasted it in the head before the Pirate fell back. The Sonorsorian looked back to see the Pirate's headless corpse and looked over to Adrian before nodding.

"Thanks." He said.

"Your welcome." Adrian said.

The last of the Pirates fell and the area was clear. Seeing that all the Echo Echo copies merged back to one before he tapped the Omnitrix symbol changing back to Ben.

"I think that takes care of that." He said.

"I have to admit son, that was quite a stunt you pulled." Adrian said.

With that the group stepped on board the Pirate ship and carefully looked around to see if there were any Pirates hiding but found none.

"Strange. Shouldn't there be some form of resistance?" One of the Federation troopers asked.

"Something's not right." Adrian said.

"Think there planning an ambush?" Ben asked.

"It's possible. Likely even." Samus said.

"Well that's a chance we'll have to take." Adrian said.

They walked inside the next room where they found several Pirates and were gunned down while a few managed to escape.

Everyone began to prepare for the worst and their thoughts were realized when they entered the next room and were met with dozens of pirates in a large room. The resulting shootout followed, and Ben quickly ducked behind a computer monitor before slamming the Omnitrix.

When the light faded in Ben's place was an alien that has green skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, a dark-green patch of skin on his head, light-green skin on his face and belly and a crooked teeth overbite. He has whisker like lines on his face. He also has a green tail. He wore a black open-front suit with white over-sleeves and white bands around his legs and white padding under his three-toed feet and wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand.

" **UPCHUCK!** " He shouted.

The Pirates immediately fired at the Gourmand who quickly jumped out of the way as Samus fired at the Pirates killing them. The Federation troops began to fire, and the Pirates began to return fire. The Gourmand then thought it was his time to shine so he opened his mouth and four long tendril-like tongues shot out and latched onto four pirates picking them up and throwing them across the room. He then used his tongues to pick up the fallen pirate's weapons and began to eat them much to Samus's confusion.

"Uhh… what are you…?" Was all Samus could say before seeing Upchuck's stomach glowing.

"Now that hit the spot." The Gourmand said as he kept eating the fallen Pirate's weapons.

"But not as much as this." He said before he spat out a green ball of energy and it shot like a homing missile and the moment it hit a small group of pirates it exploded killing them instantly.

' _Note to self, never underestimate Ben.'_ Samus thought to herself seeing what the Gourmand was capable of.

As the fight went on more Pirates began to fall until Samus blasted the last of the Pirates killing them.

"Area clear General." One federation trooper said.

"All right. Let's blow this boat and get out of here" Adrian said.

With that some of the troopers began to tamper with the controls while others where keeping watch. Adrian used this time to talk to Samus and Upchuck, with the former giving the rundown of who the Gourmand is and why he was here.

"And so that's how I got here." Upchuck said.

"Well that's quite a tale, in fact I thought that's what the Council said when I heard the reports back at headquarters." Adrian said.

"In a matter of speaking yes." Samus said.

"Sir. The engines are set to overload." One federation trooper said.

"Good. Let's get out of here." Adrian said.

With that the group began to evacuate the ship just in time as it exploded. Everyone looked back to see that any of the remaining pirate fighters began to retreat as they saw that their main ship was destroyed.

"Well… I guess that's that." Upchuck said as he changed back to Ben.

…

…

…

…

…

Little more than two hours had passed and during this time the ship's maintenance crew was at work trying to repair the ship. Ben personally offered to help but the crew politely declined.

"I'd like to thank you two. This whole mess would have put the Federation back for months." Adrian thanked Ben and Samus.

"We were only here to help General. It's what we do." Ben said.

"Well, we better be leaving. You seem to have everything handled General." Samus said.

"Yeah, we'll take care of it from here." Adrian said.

"Until next time." Ben said as he and Samus boarded their gunship.

The gunship began to take to the air and began to exit the freighter before taking off.

"Well… that was fun." Ben said as he deactivated his suit.

"Fun?" Samus asked in confusion.

"Well… we fought Space Pirates, saved a freighter ship, and in the end saved a lot of people." Ben listed off.

"I see." Samus said seeing his point.

With that the ship began to fly off towards a random destination.


	22. Author's note

Hey everyone. I want to thank you all for liking and following my story, but I need to make a very important announcement. I'm gonna be putting the story on hold for a bit because a while back my uncle had passed away and tomorrow were flying to Chicago to attend the funeral. I didn't take this well since my uncle had been a part of my life since I was a little kid. Now that he's gone, I guess it's gonna be a little difficult for me to move on. I remember the good times that I spent with him like going to the movies and how he took me to the comic shop. Well all this aside I don't know when I might get the chance to continue on this story, maybe when I get a clear head, and everything is settled. Well I guess this is it for now, see you all next time. Later.


	23. Chapter 21 High tech heists

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone. It's been a few days since the funeral and I'm proud to say that I'm fully recovered. Anyways, I got some new chapters done during that time and I hope you enjoy them. See you all next time.

Chapter 21: High-tech Heists

Galactic Federation Laboratories. Here we find dozens of hard-working men and women, all of which working to create all forms of machinery, weapons, and new technology for the Galactic Federation. Here we see a small group of scientists working on what appeared to be a new weapon.

"Professor. Do you think it's ready for presentation?" One scientist asked the leading scientist.

"Not just yet we still need to run some field tests but rest assured when the time comes it will be ready." The lead scientist said.

At that moment there was a massive explosion that had erupted at the far side of the lab startling everyone. They looked towards the source of the explosion to see that once the smoke cleared there were Space Pirates running in.

"Let's go! LET'S GO!" One Pirate said.

"SPACE PIRATES! EVERYONE GET DOWN!" The lead scientist shouted as the other scientists did as they were told.

Soon the doors to the labs burst open and there the building's security ran in and aimed their weapons at the Pirates.

"Were giving you one chance to stand down!" The security guard said.

"Not likely fleshling." The lead pirate said and grabbed the lead scientist as a hostage.

"Drop your weapons or I kill this human." He said pointing a blaster at the lead scientist's head.

The tension in the air was tense but the guards had no choice but to comply to the Pirate's demands.

"Foolish fleshlings." The lead Pirate said as the other Pirates began to slaughter the guards while the air was filled with the cries of the scientists.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hours later the Galactic Federation sent troopers to clean up the mess left behind by the pirates. Right now, they were loading up the bodies of both guards and scientists all while being watched by two certain heroes.

When Ben and Samus got the signal they immediately set course for the facility. Unfortunately, by the time they arrived they were already too late. There the two were met with bodies of both security guards and scientists all of which were slaughtered like cattle.

"These poor people." Ben muttered to himself, as he saw the last body bag be loaded up.

Samus could only place a hand on Ben's shoulder and send him a look of reassurance.

"We'll find them Ben. We'll find them." She promised.

That was when a Federation trooper walked towards the two.

"Excuse me. Miss Aran, Mr. Tennyson. We found a survivor of the whole massacre. We found her hiding in a janitor's closet." He said.

With this information in mind the two walked towards where the survivor was being treated for her wounds. She saw the two approaching and was about to stand before being placed back down by the medics.

"Doctor Rebecca Wane?" Samus asked.

"Yes, that's me." The doctor answered.

"I know that this is something that you may not want to talk about doctor, but we need to know what exactly happened." Samus said.

"Well… it all started like normal. We were testing our new inventions. They were planned to be used for Federation purposes, but that was when the Pirates busted in and then our security came in and attempted to stop them. Then one of them grabbed Dr. Maxis the leading scientist on this station and demanded the guards to drop their weapons and they did. That was when the Pirates began to kill everyone. I was the few who tried to run but most of them were killed except me, I quickly hid inside the closet. And when the killing stopped, I heard them talking. They must have spared a few of the scientists because I heard them say to load all the equipment into their ship and to come with them or be killed." Doctor Wane explained.

"I didn't know how long I was in the closet but when I looked out, I saw you two. I didn't know who you were, so I stayed hidden until Federation troopers showed up." She concluded.

"Well first off you did the right thing. And second of all, what exactly are you working on?" Ben said.

"We were working on new experimental inventions, but they weren't any ordinary devices. What we were making were state of the art high-tech weaponry. What makes them so special is that each one was very compatible with one another." Doctor Wane explained.

"So, by taking these weapons and the scientists who were working on them…" Ben said.

"…the Pirates could merge them together and make a super weapon." Samus finished Ben's sentence.

"Exactly." Doctor Wane said confirming their thoughts.

"Well, now we need to find them and stop them." Ben said.

"Is there any way to track the stolen weapons?" Samus asked Doctor Wane.

"Actually yes, we installed tracking beacons in each of them. In case of theft." Doctor Wane said.

"Great can you transfer the information to our computer, we might use it to track the pirates. We find them, we find the weapons, and the kidnapped scientists." Ben said.

Hours later Doctor Wane had just finished transferring the information of the weapons into the gunship's computer

"That's the last of it." Doctor Wane said.

"Thank you doctor. This will be very helpful." Samus said.

"Your welcome." Doctor Wane replied.

That was when the computer began to pick up the signal of the weapons.

"Looks like we got one." Ben said.

"What are its exact coordinates?" Samus asked.

"Looks like… a small uninhabited planet on the Oberon system." Ben said reading the map.

"Then that's our next stop." Samus said.

With that the ship took to the air and as they were flying through space Ben was looking over the weapons that were stolen.

"Particle incinerator gun, Ion blaster, Electromagnetic bionic legs, Nerul paralyzer, and a Nebula gas cannon. Wow. These must be very powerful if the Pirates went through all this trouble to get them." Ben said.

"Perhaps, but in Space Pirate hand these weapons could be dangerous." Samus said.

"Right." Ben said.

Eventually the two had arrived at the Oberon system.

"Any signs of the planet the Pirates have taken the weapons?" Samus asked.

"Looking, looking. There!" Ben said pointing to the source of the signal.

It was a small blue planet not too far from their ship. With that they began to fly towards the planet, when they arrived on the planet's surface the two stepped off the ship and looked around the area.

"Anything?" Samus asked.

As Ben was looking around and through his helmet's visor, he activated it's tracking system and saw where the signal was leading.

"This way." Ben said as he began to walk west.

After a bit of walking the two had arrived at the entrance of a cave. Now normally this would lead to confusion, but our heroes knew better than to look a gift horse (or in this case cave) in the mouth. They slowly entered the cave and they were met with the kidnapped scientists being enslaved by the Pirates to merge all the stolen weapons into a large robot.

"Faster Human fleshlings! FASTER!" One Pirate said as he cracked an energy whip.

"You don't understand, this is delicate work, it takes time." One scientist pleaded.

"Which is something that you don't have." The Pirate said as he cracked his whip again near the scientist's foot.

"So, how are we gonna take out the pirates without getting the scientists caught in the crossfire." Ben asked Samus.

The hunter looked around and spotted a stalactite not far from their ship's engine. She aimed her arm cannon at the stalactite, and it began to fall, resulting in both the Pirates and the scientists to look up and see it falling until it struck the ships engine. The resulting explosion knocked several Pirates that were close by away while others were killed in the blast.

As the pirates began to recover Samus used the opportunity to spring into action.

"See if you can get the scientists to safety." Samus said as she blasted the pirates.

Ben looked around the cave and saw the scientists who had ducked and covered behind some large rocks. He quickly activated the Omnitrix and slammed the core. When it faded in Ben's place was an alien that resembles a monkey but with four arms, two pairs of green eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center, and a tail with two stripes near the tip.

" **SPIDERMONKEY**!" Shouted the Arachnichimp.

As Samus drew the Pirate's fire Spidermonkey used his agility to sneak by several Pirates and got the drop on a few who were dangerously close to the scientists. He eventually reached them and the moment they saw the Arachnichimp the Scientists couldn't help but let their scientific side take over.

"My god what is it? A new species?" One scientist asked.

"I don't know but it is extraordinary." Another scientist said.

"I'm the guy who's gonna get you all out of here." Spidermonkey said catching the Scientists off guard.

"Uhh… wha-?" Was all they could saw before a stray shot nearly hit one scientist in the head.

"Follow me." Spidermonkey said.

Without hesitation the scientists followed the Arachnichimp and they were almost at the mouth of the cave when they were spotted by a Pirate.

"The shapeshifter is escaping with the prisoners!" He shouted and the other pirates saw this and began to fire at them while Samus provided cover fire.

"Are any one of you Doctor Maxis?" The Acachnichimp asked.

"That would be me Doctor Xavier Maxis." The now named Doctor Maxis said.

"I need you all to get our ship and call for the Federation." Spidermonker instructed.

"We'll do what we can." Dr. Maxis said before they ran towards the cave entrance.

Now that the scientists were safe Spidermonkey switched to offense. He leaped into the air and fired several globs of web from his tail. The web stuck onto the Pirate's legs and their arms leaving them to trip or unable to move their arms. This left them vulnerable to a series of punches due to Spidermonkey's extra arms, speed and reflexes. Soon the last of the pirates fell and the Hunter and Arachnichimp looked around to see if any Pirate that survived tried to sneak up on them.

"Well, looks like that's that." Spidermonkey said.

"True, but one can never be too sure Ben." Samus said.

At that moment the two heard a loud noise and looked to see a pirate was standing near the robot and had activated it before being blasted by Samus. This however did not go unnoticed by the robot as it quickly labeled them a threat.

"Uh-oh." Was all the two could saw before the robot began to fire its weapons at them.

The two quickly ducked behind several large rocks but the robot continued to fire at them relentlessly.

"This thing has to have a weak spot somewhere!" Spidermonkey shouted.

Samus looked at it and noticed something… off about it.

"Maybe so, look." She said pointing at the robot.

Spidermonkey looked and saw what Samus was talking about. It turns out that when the scientists had been forced to put the robot together, they didn't have the time to do it properly and as such the robot was unstable. He didn't have a chance to say anything because the robot fired a missile at them forcing Ben and Samus to quickly move out of the way.

"Ben, I think I can shut the robot down. But it will be a difficult shot. Try to get the robot to stop moving." Samus said.

"Yeah, thanks Samus. I'll get right on that." Spidermonkey said.

With that the Arachnichimp then leaped into the air and fired a blast of web onto one of the robot's arm, before doing it again with the other. Everything seemed to be going well but the robot broke free from the webbing and blasted Spidermonkey back.

' _Ok, this could be tricky. Better use a different approach.'_ Spidermonkey thought as he recovered and dodged another blast.

"Ok, so this is not gonna cut it." Spidermonkey admitted addressing himself.

"But let's see how well you do against…" Was all he said before tapping the Omnitrix symbol and four spikes popped out and after a flash of white light in Spidermonkey's place stood an alien that has a large gorilla-like body with purple skin and black fur. He has three pairs of eyes. He has lost Spidermonkey's tail and extra pair of arms, but they are replaced with two pairs of retractable spider legs that can fold into his waist.

" **ULTIMATE SPIDERMONKEY!** " He roared as he pounded his chest.

The robot fired another blast and but Ultimate Spidermonkey quickly dodged with agility that defied his size. With this the Evolved Arachnichimp then leaped around the robot before opening is mouth and his lower jaw split open and he spat out giant globs of webbing. Like before it stuck to the robot's arm but this time the robot found it more difficult to break free from the webbing. Seeing this Ultimate Spidermonkey quickly ran to the other side of the robot and fired another glob of webbing on to the other arm before doing the same to its legs. Despite its limbs being restrained the robot continued to struggle.

"I got it to stop moving." Ultimate Spidermonkey said looking over to Samus who didn't waste time and leaped into the air before landing atop a ledge.

She took position and then drew a deep breath before aiming her arm cannon and fired. The blast sailed right through the robot's torso and the explosion that followed destroyed most of the robot.

"Nice shot." Ultimate Spidermonkey said as he changed back to regular Spidermonkey and then back to Ben.

"I try." Samus said as she jumped off and landed next to Ben.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hours later Federation troopers arrived at our hero's location and loaded up both the scientists and what remained of the weapons.

"Well, most of them weren't too badly damaged." Dr. Maxis said as he examined the weapons.

"Yeah sorry about that. We kind of had to defend ourselves." Ben said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, what you did was completely understandable. If this was unleashed on a populated planet it would have caused disastrous damage." Dr. Maxis said.

"It's the least we could have done doctor." Samus said.

With that the Doctor joined up with his fellow scientists and that was when Ben and Samus were approached by a federation trooper.

"Thank you, both of you the loss of those scientists would have set us back for years, it also would have caused their families deep grief." He said.

"No problem." Ben said.

Shortly after everything was settled the two took off.

"You know there's one thing I don't get. Why would the Pirates risk their own skin for Federation weapons when they themselves had very advanced machinery and technology?" Ben asked Samus.

"It is strange Ben. We'll just have to keep an eye out for any more high-tech robberies in the future." Samus said.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Meanwhile the last of the Federation ships had left the planet, but little did they know they were being watched by a lone pirate peeking from behind a large rock formation before ducking back down and running towards a smaller rock. He pressed a button on his arm and the rock faded away revealing to be a ship. The Pirate entered the cockpit and activated a communicator and an image of another Pirate in what looked like a genetics laboratory appeared.

"Well?" The second Pirate asked.

"They took the bait and left." The first Pirate said.

"Good, return to base."The second Pirate ordered as he ended the transmission.

"Is everything in place?" The second Pirate asked the others.

"Yes sir." They said.

"THEN LET IT BEGIN!" The second pirate shouted.

With that they began to type in several commands and pressed several buttons of several forms of machinery all of which is connected to an even larger container-like chamber and inside the chamber was a very large creature. Electricity surged throughout it and after four minutes it finally stopped That was when the massive creature opened its three eyes.

"I… live… again." Was all it said.


	24. Chapter 22 New Hero From An Old Enemy

Chapter 22: New Hero From An Old Enemy

 _Samus didn't know how long she was unconscious but when she came around, she got up from the ground and looked around to see she was in a giant mass of blackness._

" _What the? What's going on?" She asked herself._

" _Ben?" She called out to the Omnirtix bearer._

 _She didn't know why but she was starting to feel uneasy, with each passing moment the feeling began to sink in more and more, but despite this she kept calm and was about to activate her suit when she heard a familiar voice._

" _Samus." Came the voice of Ben._

 _She looked over to see Ben who had a grim expression on his face._

" _Ben… what's-?" Was all she could say before he activated the Omnitrix and slammed the core, however instead of the flash of green there was a massive energy surge followed by an explosion that knocked Samus off her feet._

" _BEN!" Samus shouted as she could barely process what happened._

 _When the smoke cleared Ben was gone and only tattered remains of his cloths remained, but that wasn't what got her attention. What did was standing in his place. It was a massive creature with razor sharp claws, talons, large wings, and a tail._

" _Y… you." Was all Samus could say as if she saw a ghost._

 _The creature snarled at her before opening its mouth and shooting a fireball towards Samus whom couldn't move for she was paralyzed with the one emotion she hadn't felt in years._

 _Fear._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"NOOOOOOOO!" Samus shouted as she woke from her bed.

She looked around and saw that she wasn't in in an empty void but in her sleeping quarters of the gunship. With that she took deep breaths and rubbed her eyes. That was when she heard a knock on her door, and it opened to see it was Ben wearing his black shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants.

"I heard you screaming, Is… everything alright?" Ben asked with concern in his eyes.

Samus closed her eyes and took a deep breath of air and looked at Ben before answering.

"I'm fine Ben, it was just a bad dream." Samus answered.

With this information in mind Ben walked towards her bed and sat down next to her.

"You… want to talk about it?" He asked.

Samus contemplated telling him but she was still trying to wrap her head around it.

"I… don't know." She said before she felt Ben placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Samus. If you ever want to talk about it don't hesitate. Alright?" He asked.

Samus didn't understand why but looking into Ben's eyes gave her some form of reassurance, as if he knows that everything will be alright, and she couldn't help but form a small smile on her face.

"Alright." Samus said earning a smile on Ben's face.

"Well… I should go. It feels weird being here like this." Ben said realizing the awkwardness of the situation he was in, especially since the grey tank top Samus was wearing exposed a good portion of her breasts.

Samus seemed to notice his face blushing and she realized what he meant, and she slowly covered herself with her bed sheet and a small blush formed on her face as well. As this was going on a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach began to form like before back at the bar some time ago.

"I… I better go." Ben said.

At the sound of those words the feeling in Samus's stomach began to lessen as if she felt… disappointed?

"Try to get some sleep." Ben said before he did something that even **HE** didn't think of doing.

He kissed her.

Albeit he kissed her on her forehead, but a kiss, nonetheless.

Ben's action was so sudden that it resulted in a small gasp from the Hunter and she didn't even have the chance to say or do anything and she felt her face blush a deeper shade of red. Samus was able to come to her senses the moment she heard Ben speak.

"Goodnight Samus." He said before closing the door.

Samus sat their trying to figure out what had transpired not too long ago. Ben actually kissed her, and she didn't know what to say. But now that she thought about it, he wasn't a bad person. Personality wise, he was very caring over others and has noble intentions with his powers. Add in a cocky attitude with a serious side that pops up when the situation calls for it and he seems like a decent person one would chat with.

' _That and I have to admit that he's also… cute.'_ Samus thought.

Upon hearing those words Samus's eyes widened and she was shocked to say the least.

' _Oh my god! Did I just admit that Ben was…?'_ She thought.

That was when she thought back to the moment Ben kissed her forehead. She noticed the passion that was put into it and how… exhilarating it felt. That was when the gears in her brain really began to turn. Contrary to popular belief Samus maybe a battle hard space warrior but she was still a woman so it makes sense that so many years of training wasn't enough to replenish certain _'needs'_ a woman carries.

' _Does this mean that… I'm falling for him?'_ She mentally asked.

Meanwhile in Ben's quarters Ben was going through the same dilemma.

' _WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!'_ He mentally shouted.

' _I know that she's beautiful, but that doesn't mean you should have kissed her out of the blue like that.'_ He thought.

' _But then again she's a total babe. So, something like that is kind of hard to ignore.'_ Ben added.

As he thought back to that moment, Ben couldn't help but think about her.

' _Everything about her seems so special. Her skin felt soft to the touch, her hair smells like nothing I've ever smelled before, her eyes despite the pain she saw you could think are beautiful, even her smile which I rarely see is beautiful.'_ Ben thought to himself.

That was when his mind wandered until the image of a certain girl with short black hair a pink sweater and a white skirt appeared in his mind.

"What the?!" Ben said shocked by what just happened.

' _Why am I thinking about Julie all of a sudden? It's been two years since we broke up, so why is this happening now?'_ He mentally asked himself but got no answer.

All Ben could do was sigh in frustration and rub his eyes. As the image of his ex-girlfriend faded away and was replaced with an image of Samus.

"Does this mean… I'm falling for her?" He asked himself.

Seeing that this is not gonna get him an answer he decided to call it a night.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

That incident was several days ago and the two never spoke about it again, mainly because the two had been on numerous bounty hunts and they completely forgotten about it. Now we find the two on a lush jungle planet sparring. After one hunt ended with a nasty mess and Ben nearly being badly hurt as he was about to transform the two agreed that it was best that they started sparring with each other mainly to help Ben better defend himself in human form should the need arise. It was little more than three hours and... to say Ben was getting his butt handed to him would be an understatement.

"Whoooaaaa! *Oooff*!" Ben screamed as he was thrown by Samus before landing on the ground.

"Not bad. You lasted longer than the last time." Samus complimented as she held out a hand which Ben took.

"Well… that was mostly thanks to Gwen, she taught me a bit of martial arts." Ben admitted as Samus hoisted him up.

"Then there were times that the Omnitrix didn't work with me, and during those times I had to resort to using my wits, or just dumb luck." He added.

Hearing this Samus couldn't help but be a little impressed. Not a lot of people could admit that they were powerless.

"Well that is impressive in its own right, I think that you still got a long way to go before you can be on par with me." Samus said.

"Speak for yourself, you have Chozo DNA infused into yours, and have trained way longer than I had." Ben said.

"True." Samus admitted.

"And besides, most of the time I'm already in hero mode so even then I could hold my own." Ben said as he quickly activated the Omnitrix and slammed down the core.

When the flash of light in Ben's place stood Clamp Kick. Samus didn't even have the chance to react before being tackled by the Zebesian.

"Sometimes I end up changing into the wrong alien but that's ok, I adapt and go with the flow." Clamp Kick said before Samus kicked the Zebesian off her and leaped into the air before landing on her feet and took a defensive stance just as the Zebesian took a similar position.

Two minutes had passed, and the two combatants anticipated one another to make the first move. Finally Clamp Kick made the first move and sprinted forward before leaping into the air and coming down with a left kick, which Samus easily dodged before delivering a roundhouse kick which Clamp Kick blocked before delivering a left hook with his claw, but Samus quickly dodged out of the way.

As the spar continued the Hunter and Zebesian appeared equally matched, but then Clamp Kick suddenly tapped the Omnitrix symbol and after a flash of green in Clamp Kick's place was Spidermonkey. Seeing what he was about to do Samus quickly jumped out of the Arachnichimp's reach.

Seeing this Spidermonkey shot a strand of webbing which stuck to Samus's foot, before yanking on the web line pulling her along with it. This resulted in Samus to roll with it before pressing her feet on the Arachnichimp's chest and using him as a makeshift springboard and launched herself above him before landing behind him. That was when Samus grabbed Spidermonkey by the shoulders and threw him across the field. The Arachnichimp landed on his back before back flipping onto his feet.

"Ok, I gotta admit… you know how to adapt as well." The Arachnichimp said.

"And you clearly know how to improvise." Samus complimented as she took a deep breath.

With that Spidermonkey tapped the Omnitrix and in a flash of green in his place stood Kickin Hawk.

"Let's really test out your skills." He said as he took a stance.

Samus didn't understand why but for the first time in a long time she was starting to feel enjoyment at Ben's enthusiasm, and it was increasing hers as well.

"Gladly." Samus said as she took a stance as well.

And with that the two engaged their sparring once more and this time the two appeared very equal to one another in terms of combat and neither side showed any signs of backing down. Eventually something had to give and sure enough both sides fell to their knees. The two were so tired that it wasn't even funny, but despite the sheer exhaustion and the sore muscles from where the two struck each other they both spore exhilarated expressions on their faces. Deciding to take five Kickin Hawk tapped the Omnitrix symbol changing back to Ben.

"I'm not gonna lie, that was fun." Ben said as he popped his back.

"Agreed. I haven't had this much fun since I was a little girl." Samus sadly said.

"You gonna be ok?" Ben asked in concern noticing the tone in Samus's voice.

"I'll be fine." Samus answered.

With that she began to walk back to the gunship. Ben was about to follow her but then a thought from several days ago came to his mind as he looked at the Omnitrix. He activated it and scrolled through the dial and before it fell on the head icon he was looking for.

' _Now that I think about it, I never had the chance to test this one out. But at the same time this one looks… kinda familiar_. _'_ He thought to himself.

Samus turned around to see Ben fiddling around with the watch and couldn't help but be confused with it.

"Ben, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just that ever since that prison incident I saw two new head icons. One being Clamp Kick the other being this one, and for some reason it looks like something we saw before." Ben explained as he looked at the icon.

Curious herself Samus walked over to Ben and looked at the icon and the moment she did she had to agree that something was… off about it.

"I think it's time to give this one a try." Ben said as he slammed the core.

However, at first nothing had happened leaving Ben and Samus a bit confused (and in Ben's case a bit disappointed), but that all changed when there was a sudden energy surge followed by an explosion that knocked Samus off her feet and she landed on her back. As the hunter recovered a feeling of Déjà vu came into form in the back of her mind.

"BEN!" Samus shouted as she could barely process what happened.

When the smoke cleared Ben was gone and in his place was a massive form that had the appearance of a dragon, with its head and neck resembling that of a pterodactyl. It also possessed razor sharp claws, talons, large wings, and a spiked segmented tail with a hooked end. Its body was dark purple and had emerald green eyes, and to top it all off the Omnitrix symbol was displayed on its chest.

" **DREADWING!** " The creature shouted before unleashing a monstrous roar.

The dragon-like alien looked at his new form from his claws all the way to the tip of his tail.

"Whoa. This is awesome!" Dreadwing said as he looked over himself, little did he know a certain hunter was viewing this new form very differently.

Samus was staring at this creature with a stunned expression on her face. And her instincts slowly began to rise. Dreadwing had the strange feeling that something didn't feel right and he looked over to see Samus slowly looking at him.

"Samus?" He asked as he slowly approached her.

Unfortunately, this was met with a missile to the chest that knocked him back. As he recovered, he saw Samus donned in her power suit and her arm cannon aimed at his head. Dreadwing didn't understand why she was acting like this, but he then began to hear a voice. A very dark, very sadistic, and very **familiar** voice.

' _Kill… KILL…_ ** _KILL!_** _'_ The voice said in the space dragon's consciousness.

He didn't have any time to ponder this as he quickly snapped back to reality in order to evade several blasts from Samus who was firing her cannon furiously.

"SAMUS CALM DOWN! IT'S ME BEN!" He shouted but in doing so he accidentally fired a fireball, which The Hunter barely dodged.

"Oh man I didn't mean for that to happen." Dreadwing said.

His plea however was unheard of as Samus fired a barrage of super missiles at him which he managed to avoid by opening his wings and taking to the sky.

Using his newfound capability of flight, he quickly gained some distance from Samus who was still firing at him. As he did the voice in his head began to grow louder and louder.

' _Kill… KILL…_ ** _KILL!_** _'_ The voice said again.

This time Dreadwing couldn't help but wonder what this voice is talking about.

' _What's going on?'_ He thought to himself.

' _Kill her… KILL HER_ ** _KILL HER!_** _'_ The voice shouted.

' _What? What are you talking about?'_ Dreadwing mentally asked himself, before he was suddenly assaulted by a very violent pain in his head.

The space dragon could only roar in agony as he clutched his head as he fell from the sky. Samus saw this and looked in confusion but as soon as she saw the dragon hit the ground, she charged forward but just then she was suddenly grabbed by the space dragon pinning her to the ground. Dreadwing looked at her in the eyes and saw the one emotion he saw in her eyes before.

Fear.

' _What is she afraid of?'_ He thought to himself but then he saw his reflection in her helmet's visor and as soon he saw it, he looked as if he saw a ghost.

' _No way. I look just like…_ ** _RIDLEY!_** _'_ He thought.

The moment he realized his current form's similarity he immediately let go of Samus before backing away while looking at his clawed hands. Just then Dreadwing was assaulted by another surge of pain. As soon as she saw this confusion was clearly shown on her face however all that changed when she saw the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and that was when she realized her mistake.

' _My God. It's Ben!'_ She thought to herself. As soon as she realized it was Ben and not _'him'_ she ran towards the space dragon with concern clearly plastered on her face.

"Ben?!" She called out to Dreadwing whom opened his eyes, however instead of emerald green the color of his eyes was replaced with blood red, and an angry snarl escaped his beak.

"Ben?" Samus called out only to be met with the blast of a fireball from the space dragon which she barely dodged.

Before she had the time to respond Dreadwing was already upon Samus and tried to crush her. It was only through her sharp skills and quick thinking was she able to avoid many of the space dragon's attacks. That was when Dreadwing decided to change it up a bit by motioning his tail and shot it forward in an attempt to impale Samus, but the Hunter was quick to avoid the attack, before moving again to avoid another fireball.

' _Ben may not even be aware of what he's doing. I got to find a way to help snap him out of it without hurting him.'_ Samus thought to herself.

That was when she noticed the Omnitrix symbol and a plan immediately formed in her mind.

' _That's it! if I can get to the Omnitrix I might be able to change him back to human form.'_ She thought.

Dreadwing then blasted a stream of fire towards Samus which she was able to avoid, before making a mad dash for the space dragon. She was only able to get so far before Dreadwing suddenly flapped his wings at a very fast pace, this action resulted in a sudden but powerful gust of wind to flow in the Hunter's direction. Samus tried to hold her ground but even with her suit's power grip she felt herself skidding back a bit.

By the time Dreadwing stopped, Samus charged forward and this time shot into the air and fired several stun blasts at the dragon. They weren't enough to immobilize him completely, but enough to slow him down.

"BEN! IT'S ME SAMUS! WHATEVER IS HAPPENING TO YOU, YOU GOT TO FIGHT IT!" Samus pleaded hoping that Ben's consciousness is still there.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Little did Samus know was that Ben was indeed attempting to fight for control.

It all happened so long ago; Ben was examining his new transformation when suddenly Samus attacked him. He managed to pin her down, but he saw into her fear filled eyes and saw the reason why.

His new form was just the same in shape, size, and overall appearance as the Pirate leader Ridley. Alarmed by this revelation he released her but then his mind slowly vanished in a red haze, and when it cleared the area was coated in blood and there stood Samus. Upon seeing it Ben was haunted by the sight but then felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw a dark shadow, but he knew better. He knew **exactly** who this was.

"Ridley." He stated, as the head of the Pirate leader emerged from the shadow.

"Hello. Ben Tennyson." The Pirate leader said.

"Wha-?" Was all Ben could say before the Pirate leader interrupted.

"I'm not the real Ridley but merely a figment of his consciousness." The space dragon said.

"What are you doing in my head?" Ben demanded.

"Do you not recall our first encounter? Your device scanned my DNA and it integrate itself into your device, thus I was trapped inside. And when you transformed into your current form, I was freed." Ridley answered.

Ben should have known that was how he got Ridley's DNA. When they fought, he must have tried to remove the Omnitrix and it scanned him, thus adding his DNA into the Omnitrix's systems.

"What do you want?" Ben asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you gone and be in full control of this body. And I can only do that by getting rid of you." Ridley answered.

The Pirate leader instantly attacked the Omnitrix bearer, who was able to evade the slash of Ridley's claws. Ben knows that this isn't the real Ridley but a mere figment of the space dragon's dark shadow, but that doesn't make this entity any less dangerous. Ben was quick to dodge a tail strike and slammed his hand down on where the Omnitrix should be but to his surprise he felt only his wrist, he looked to where the Omnitrix should be only to see it's gone.

"Ah man." He muttered in frustration as he quickly dodged a fireball shot from Ridley's mouth.

"You won't be needing your little toy to face me." Ridley said as he swung his tail.

' _I really hope Samus is faring better than I am.'_ He thought as he avoided another tail strike.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

' _I really hope Ben is faring better than I am.'_ Samus though to herself.

She was able to nearly get at least several feet close to him before Dreadwing gained some distance. Not wanting a repeat as the other time Samus grappled onto Dreadwing's tail and used the opportunity to climb onto his back. The Space dragon attempter to shake her of him but to no avail. She then began to continue climbing until she reached the base of his neck. Dreadwing must have felt her and managed to grab her before smashing her into the side of a mountain. Electricity surged through her suit and Dreadwing didn't stop there as he continued to fly and drag Samus across the mountain, before throwing her to the ground. Samus tried to get up only for the Space dragon to slam her down pining her down. That was when she suddenly felt heat through her suit and looked to see Dreadwing opening his beak and was about to blaster at point blank range. Samus only closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable, but what happened next suddenly changed.

Dreadwing suddenly stopped and suddenly grasped his head releasing Samus and roared in pain before beginning to fall. With quick thinking Samus jumped back just as the space dragon hit the ground. She looked towards him only to see the space dragon squirming in pain as he roared in agony.

' _Ben.'_ She thought seeing this as the most likely cause for this.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

So far Ben was able to avoid several of Ridley's attacks by sheer luck but even he knew his luck would eventually run out. Before he knew it, a blast shot a little too close to him and this knocked him off his feet and he landed forward and quickly turned around to see Ridley towering over him.

"This is futile boy. You can't face me without your powers so accept your fate." Ridley said.

Ben knew that he was right and couldn't believe that this would be how he'd die and with little choice he closed his eyes waiting for the Pirate leader to deliver the final blow. But then a thought came across his mind.

' _Wait… this is supposed to be my subconsciousness, right? So…'_ Was all he could say before he faced Ridley.

' _If I can, then maybe…'_ He thought before looking Ridley straight in the eyes.

"So, you've finally accepted your demise?" Ridley gleefully asked.

"Not quite beak face! This is my mind and you're not invited!" He said and this seemed to anger the Space Pirate leader.

Ridley then shot a fireball at Ben who did nothing but only closed his eyes. The fireball made contact with Ben exploding, resulting in Ridley to smirk. However, as the smoke cleared Ben was gone. This resulted in a look of confusion from Ridley, but then from out of nowhere a stream of fire shot Ridley in the face causing the pirate leader to roar in pain. He staggered back a bit and looked to see Ben not only alive but with XLR8's legs and Swampfire's arms with smoke streaming from his left hand.

"WHAT?!" Ridley shouted in shock.

"I know what you're thinking, how am I doing this when the Omnitrix isn't even on my wrist? Well that's easy. This is **MY** mind, so I make the rules." Ben said.

Ridley snarled in anger before blasting another fireball at Ben who easily dodging with the help of his Kineceleran speed. He then shifted his left arm and the Methanosian arm was replaced with Diamondhead's arm. Ridley continued to shoot fireballs at Ben, but he quickly used his Petrosapian arm and formed a shield and shifted his right arm and it shaped itself into that of Bloxx's and using the Segmentasapien's powers shifted it into a Bloxx-lobber before firing. Ridley quickly dodged the projectiles just as they exploded and took to the air. Ben knew it was time for a change of scenery, so he then shifted his back and he instantly grew Stinkfly's wings and took flight as well.

Seeing his foe was on his tail Ridley shot a stream of fire towards him but Ben quickly blocked the attack with his Petrosapian shield before returning fire. Ridley was quick to avoid several of the blasts but a few managed to hit him and he knew he wouldn't last long like this, so he dived downward and fired a much larger fireball towards Ben. Ben quickly dodged the attack only to be met with Ridley flying towards him at a fast pace. Ben didn't even get the chance to react before the Pirate leader grabbed him and began to crush him.

Ben needed to act fast, so he concentrated and his head shifted into that of Echo Echo and quickly used the Sonorosian's powers and unleashed a powerful sonic scream resulting in Ridley to clutch his head in pain before letting go of Ben due to the noise being too much.

"Time. To. Bring. In. The. Heavy. Artillery." Ben said through the Sonorosian's mouth.

And with that he closed his eyes and felt his entire body shift until it changes entirely into something else. Ridley managed to recover from the noise only to see a sight truly unexpected.

Standing in front of him was Ben but as an amalgamation of several of his aliens. His body is mixed with Fourarms's body shape and arm count, he has XLR8's tail with Stinkfly's stinger at the tip, Ultimate Bigchill's wings, and hood, Ultimate Spidermonkey's lower jaw, Heatblats's upper left arm, Chromastone's lower left arm Ultimate Humungosaur's upper right arm and Swampfire's lower right arm, Crashhopper's legs, Eyeguy's chest eye and his head is mixed with Snare-oh's head dress, Ultimate Spidermonkey's lower jaw, Jetrays face with Greymatter's eyes and Chamalien's spike-shaped fin on the back of his head.

"Now. What do you say Ridley? Round 2?" Ben challenged.

Ridley roared in anger as he charged forward and threw a left fist, but Ben quickly dodged using his Kineceleran speed and using both his Pyronite and Methanosian arms to unleash a double stream of fire at the space dragon's back. Ridley grunted in pain at the stinging but shook it off and shot his tail at Ben's chest, but Ben quickly dodged the attack and grabbed it before pulling Ridley towards him and delivered a right blow to Ridley's face. Ridley retaliated by delivering a few blows of his own and slashed Ben across the chest. Ben then shifted his evolved Vaxasaurian hand into a bio-gatling gun and fired missiles at Ridley who quickly flew back to gain some distance. Seeing this Ben took to the air and pursued the Pirate leader and grabbed his tail and threw him to the ground. Ridley attempted to get up, but Ben shot giant globs of webbing from his mouth which landed onto his wings, hands, feet, and tail. With his enemy restrained Ben shot down and began to nail him, until Ridley managed to free himself and grab onto Ben and threw him off him and was about to attack before he heard Ben's voice.

"Oh no you don't." Ben said before using his Methanosian arm and threw several seed towards the ground near Ridley's feet before they turned into vine tentacles and they quickly wrapped around Ridley completely restraining him. Like before Ben attacked but this time using Fourarm's strength and XLR8's speed and this combined effort proved too much for the Space Pirate leader and Ben gained some distance as the Opticoid eye on his chest began to glow before he fired a concentrated beam from it striking Ridley like a bolt of lightning creating a massive explosion.

Finally, when it was all said and done Ridley fell to the ground clearly beaten. He looked up to See Ben who had changed back to human form.

"Consider this a little dispute. I'm gonna let you go, but I never want to see you again." Ben said.

And with that Ben delivered the final blow and the moment his fist made contact with Ridley he faded away into a pile of dust.

Ben watched as the dust fade away until only, he was left. That was when a green hourglass shaped light emerged in front of him and a familiar voice echoed from it.

"Ben! BEN!" Came the voice of Samus.

' _That's my queue.'_ Thought Ben as he went inside.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Samus placed her hand on the Omnitrix symbol changing Dreadwing back to Ben. As the light faded there was Ben's body, but it wasn't moving. Samus deactivated her suit and checked for a pulse but to her horror got nothing.

"Ben! BEN!" She shouted hoping it would wake him but got no response.

With no reaction she could only close her eyes and look away from Ben's still form. This caused Samus to reflect on all the missions the two had been on. She had only met him little more than half a month ago but despite that, deep down she felt that Ben was another person who was willing to understand her, and she could tell that he saw her as an equal. But now she feared that he was gone.

Little did she know, or care was that her hand drifted towards his. That was when she heard a stir and felt something squeeze her hand. She looked to see it was Ben and his head shifted a bit before he slowly opened his eyes a bit.

"Ben?" She slowly asked as the Omnitrix bearer looked at her.

"Hey." He said.

"BEN!" Samus shouted as she embraced him in a hug.

Ben was taken back by this action, but he didn't complain. When Samus released him, he looked into her eyes and noticed the joy and concern in them. He then rubbed his eyes and he slowly got up.

"Are you alright?" Samus asked him.

"Am I alright? Are you alright." Ben asked in concern.

"I'm fine. But Ben what happened back there?" Samus asked.

"I… don't know how to describe it. One minuet I was fine but… the next I began to hear… voices." Ben answered as he looked at the Omnitrix.

"Voices?" Samus asked.

"It was Ridley's thoughts I was hearing." Ben said, before explaining his battle with the Pirate leader in his consciousness.

Ben then looked over to Samus and noticed the traces of the mental scars mixed with her reaction from earlier.

"Samus? Are you sure your alright?" Ben asked with clear concern.

"I… no… I'm not." Samus confessed.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

He didn't get a direct response, but instead he got a physical response in the form of Samus wrapping her arms around Ben and quietly sobbing into his shoulder.

"It was like in that dream I had several days ago…" Samus said.

And so Samus explained the dream she had from waking up in the middle of nowhere to Ben transforming into Dreadwing. She left nothing out. When it was all said and done, she felt Ben's arms wrap around her and he returned the hug.

"I'm… so sorry Samus. I didn't know this would happen." Ben said.

"I didn't know that this would happen either and I just acted out on instinct." Samus admitted.

From there neither side said anything else, but they didn't need to. Both sides had no idea that a new transformation would lead to so much trouble.

"Ben?" Samus asked.

"Yeah?" Ben asked.

"Promise me one thing." Samus said.

"What's that?" Ben asked.

"Never use that form again." Samus said.

"I promise." Ben said without a second thought.

"Thank you." Samus said before she kissed Ben on the lips.

Ben did not expect this and didn't have the chance to react as Samus quickly broke away and slowly walked back towards the ship, leaving a shocked Ben to stand there attempting to compensate on what had just happened.

' _She just… kissed me.'_ He thought to himself as he aimlessly walked back to the ship as well.


	25. Chapter 23 Meta Kraid

Chapter 23: Meta Kraid

It's been a month since the Dreadwing incident and Ben and Samus never spoke of it, fortunately the two had several jobs to do that allowed them to quickly forget about it. Unfortunately, however when they're **not** on missions the incident slowly worked its way back into Samus's mind in the form of bad dreams that seem to get worse with each passing night.

"NOOO!" Shouted Samus as she woke from one of those dreams.

She looked around to find herself in her room again and slowly rubbed some sweat out of her eyes. She then decided to get up and step out of her room for some water. She made her way to the control room and opened a small compartment and pulled out a bottle. She only took a sip when she heard a voice.

"The dream again?" Ben asked startling Samus as she dropped her bottle.

She looked over to see Ben with a look of concern on his face.

"That obvious?" Samus rhetorically asked, earning a nod.

"You gonna be ok?" Ben asked.

"Personally, I… don't know. Each night they just keep coming, each one much worse than the other. And… I can't seem to stop them or shut them out." Samus explained.

"It's gonna be ok Samus. I promise. Besides, I know how it felt." Ben said as he placed a hand on Samus's back.

And from there Ben told Samus of the incident when Zs'Skayr (who was where Ben got Ghostfreak's DNA from) had escaped the Omnitrix and how the Ectonurite caused trouble for Ben and his friends. Samus was definitely shocked to hear this information but was also relieved that each time Ben had encountered Zs'Skayr he was able to stop him.

"And you weren't scared of changing into Ghostfreak again?" Samus asked.

"I'll admit, I'm still scared of transforming into Ghostfreak, but I got over it quickly because I have complete control over him now." Ben said.

"My point is this Samus. It's ok to be scared, everyone is afraid of something. Remember when I told you when I first fought Zombozo?" He asked.

"Yes. You told your grandfather that you used to be afraid of clowns." Samus said.

"When I told him, grandpa told me that he used to be afraid of heights until he had enough and climbed the top of a water tower. He said that sometimes you just gotta scare the fear out of you. Besides, I'm here for you. We look out for one another, not just as partners, but as friends." Ben said.

This really drew Samus's attention. Does Ben really see her as a friend? She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but form a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, Ben. That helps a lot." Samus said as she stepped forward.

However just as she did, she accidentally slipped on the spilled water from the bottle that she dropped earlier. Without even thinking she grabbed onto the first thing she could which was Ben and like dominoes the two toppled over with Ben right underneath her.

The two fell forward with a loud thud, and Samus quickly recovered when she heard a muffled voice from underneath her. She looked down to see Ben, but she saw his face was buried under her breasts. With that Samus immediately got off him and wrapped her arms around herself just as a blush began to form on her face. As soon as she got off Ben sat up and covered his face just as a blush formed on his as well.

The awkward feeling that formed between the two was so tense that neither side could say anything. Either they didn't know what to say or they were too shocked to say anything at all. When their blushes died down the two came to their senses and quickly got up.

"Sorry." Both Ben and Samus said at the same time.

This caused the two to look at each other before their blushes slowly returned.

"I… uhh… better go, see you in the morning Samus." Ben said as he walked away.

"Goodnight… Ben." Samus said, as Ben walked back to his room.

The moment he was gone Samus sat down in the pilot's seat and rubbed her templates before releasing a small moan.

' _What the hell is wrong with me?'_ She thought to herself.

Samus didn't know what this is or why she's feeling the way she feels but she labeled it as possibly hormones and the natural desires of a person of the opposite gender, but at the same time, she wondered if that's just it, or is it possible that she's truly seeing Ben in a romantic view? Samus wasn't sure if either case was the likely answer but if she **truly** did want to be in a relationship with anyone, she wanted someone who would understand her and be able to see her as a person.

Samus recalled back in her academy and Federation days that most of the men that she worked with only saw her for her body and couldn't help but feel uneasy every time she saw their lust filled eyes. It was only through her combat skills and cold demeanor that kept them from doing more than staring.

So far Ben seemed to fit the category that she asked for, but then she wondered if she is any good for him, and vice versa. She and Ben **literally** come from two very different worlds; Ben was kind-hearted while she was cold. He was open to others while she was distant. He had his friends and family while she had only herself, and she wasn't sure if they could work.

Samus then shook her head and brushed the thoughts aside mainly because she felt like she was rushing things and wasn't even sure if Ben truly felt the same way.

She then thought back to when she kissed him. If anything, she felt that it was a reflex and she didn't know what she was doing before she broke away. She remembered that shocked look in Ben's eyes and she was surprised by her action herself.

' _It felt so…strange, but at the same time… it felt enjoyable.'_ She said to herself.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ben meanwhile was attempting to wrap his head around what happened and for a moment he felt himself go into a dark place, but fortunately he snapped out of it before he dove too deep.

' _Ok, I'll admit… they were soft._ ** _Really_** ** _soft._** _'_ He mentally admitted.

As Ben cleared his head, he then tried to think about what he has with Samus and why was he feeling this way. If anything, he wasn't sure why he felt this way and at the same time he wasn't sure what to make of it. Could it be possible that Ben is seeing Samus in a romantic view?

Ben then thought back to his personal history with girls and two came to his mind. The first girl that he met was Kai Green, the granddaughter of Wes Green one of his grandfather's fellow plumbers and the first girl that Ben fell in love with. At first, she really seemed interested in him but in the end, she was more interested in treating him like a pet of all things.

The second girl was Julie Yamamoto, he met her when he was going to see his grandfather after a soccer game. She congratulates Ben on his win and tells him she has heard a lot about him. When he asked her out on their first date, he was scared about Julie's reaction when she found out about the Omnitrix. However, it all turned out well in the end and she even found it to be really cool. And for a while she accepted him both in and out of hero mode. Even when his secret identity was out, they still pulled through. But things took a nosedive when he heard the news, Julie and her family moved away and the two at first tried to make a long-distance relationship work but unfortunately, it was a lost cause.

' _At least we're still friends.'_ Ben sadly thought to himself.

Not long after he recovered from the breakup Ben thought about seeing other girls but decided against it since they were more into Ben for his fame rather than him as a person.

Ben then thought it was best to forget the past and focus on the now. He didn't know why he feels this way with Samus. He clearly cares about her, but it was more for her mental well-being, or at least that's what he thinks. If he wanted to be in a relationship with anyone again, he wanted it to be just like when he was with Julie. Being able to like him both human and alien.

' _Do I really love her? And if I do, do I really deserve her? Will it work?'_ Ben mentally asked himself.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Days passed and the two were never able to fully answer their questions mainly because there was a string of attacks on several planets by Space Pirates. The attacks drew the attention of Ben and Samus who have been tracking them since the attacks first started. It took some doing, but the two were able to pinpoint their next target, a small-time colony on a planet in the Colossus system.

The moment they arrived the Hunter and Omnitrix bearer decided to wait and see what happens. That was moments ago and the two patiently waited. Seeing nothing was happening yet Ben looked over to Samus who had a calm expression on her face. He was about to say something but then looked away which got Samus's attention.

"Is something on your mind Ben?" Samus asked.

"Uhh… it's nothing Samus it's just that… about what happened several days ago…" Ben said as a blush began to form.

Samus instantly caught on to what he meant, and she placed a hand above her chest and felt her face form a blush as well.

"Uhh. Ben it's ok, it was just an accident. I just slipped and we fell." Samus said.

"No, your right but it's not about that, it's just that… well… I… really don't know how to explain this but…" Was all Ben could say before Samus interrupted.

"Ben… did you have… a girlfriend at one point?" Samus suddenly asked seemingly catching on to what he's about to say.

"Uhh… what?" Ben asked taken completely off guard by the question.

"Was there someone… special with you at one point or another?" She asked.

The only response Samus got is Ben rubbing the back of his neck as his blush died down.

"*Sigh* Yeah, your right. There was someone special to me." Ben admitted.

Samus didn't know why but she suddenly felt disappointment when Ben said that, but also confusion when he said _'was'_.

From there Ben told Samus about what happened with him and Julie and she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the Omnitrix bearer.

"She sounded like a wonderful person." Samus said.

"She was. By the end of it all, we at least stayed friends." Ben said, before looking to Samus.

"Samus, why are you asking me about this?" He asked.

Samus didn't know how to answer this since it was asked so suddenly. It was as if something was keeping her from forming any coherent thoughts. Fortunately (or unfortunately) she didn't have the chance to speak as the ship's computer began to signal them that the Pirates had arrived and began to attack. The two decided to drop the subject for now and focus on the task at hand. Samus immediately set the ship into attack formation. And began to fire at several Pirate fighter ships.

"Ben, the modifications you made to the ships guns impress me." Samus said as she blasted another Pirate fighter.

"Thanks." Ben said.

The gunship evaded several blasts from a few Pirate fighters before Ben suddenly got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Samus asked.

"Just a little step outside." Ben said, before activating the Omnitrix and changing into Big Chill and phasing through the ship's wall.

' _No matter how many times I see it, I'll never get used to it.'_ Samus thought.

Big Chill phased out of the gunship and quickly phased through the nearest fighter, freezing it and the Pirate inside. He did this again for several other fighters before the Pirates began to catch on and began to chase after the Necrofriggian. This resulted in Big Chill to quickly fly off to gain some distance, but the Pirate fighters began to catch up to him. This resulted in Big Chill to quickly tap the Omnitrix and in a flash of light Big chill was replaced with an alien that is a cross between a Pterodactyl and a glider. He has a large yellow beak-like mouth, green eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist, green braces around his wrists and ankles, and small, yellow, retractable wings that resemble a glider in appearance which are connected to a 'jetpack' like structure on his back and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder.

" **ASTRODACTYL!** " He shouted in a squawk.

The Pterodactyl like alien shot upwards using a propulsion blast from his jetpack. The Pirate fighters who were chasing him didn't have the chance to react for they were destroyed by a bright green energy beam which was fired from Astrodactyl's mouth. A few others tried to flank him, but they were swatted away by energy whips that emerged from Astrodactyl's arms.

"*Squawk* That's that!" Astrodactyl said before a blast shot passed him barely striking his head taking him by surprise.

"*Squawk* What the what!?" Astrodactyl shouted as he looked around to see where the shot came from.

At first, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary but then he saw some sort of unusual shape off in the distance he didn't get a good look at it but noticed that the light from the sun shined from parts of it.

' _Either that was my eyes trying to play a joke with me, or that looked like…'_ Was all he could think before a voice was calling him.

" _Ben, can you hear me? Is something wrong?_ " Samus called from the Omnitrix's communicator snapping Astrodactyl from his thoughts.

"*Squawk* Ah! Samus! You startled me." Astrodactyl responded.

" _Sorry, but you were floating there for a few minutes. Is something wrong_?" She asked.

"*Squawk* I'm fine, but I saw something off in the distance. *Squawk* I don't know what it was, but it was something pretty big." Astrodactyl said.

" _Any noticeable characteristics?_ " Samus asked.

"*Squawk* Hard to tell, but I did see something shining on most of its body." Astrodactyl responded.

" _Which way did it go?_ " Samus asked.

"*Squawk* This way." Astrodactyl said as he flew west with Samus following closely behind him.

They eventually reached where Astrodactly originally saw the shape and touched down. Astrodactyl changed back to Ben just as Samus stepped off while activating her power suit.

"Anything?" Ben asked.

"Unfortunately, no. To think a shape that size would be difficult not to spot." Samus said.

"It has to be here." Ben said as he looked around.

"Unless we have something to track it, I doubt we'll find it." Samus said.

"Track it? Wait that's it!" Ben said snapping his fingers.

Before Samus could ask what exactly he had in mind, Ben activated the Omnitrix and slammed the core. When the light faded Ben was replaced with what appears to be a large orange dog with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. Its posture is somewhat apelike, its teeth are very defined and stick out of its mouth and has three gill-like nostrils located on each side of its neck. It wears a green and white collar which contains the Omnitrix symbol.

" **Raggh!** " Shouted the creature.

' _This must be Ben's Vulpimancer transformation he dubbed_ ** _WILDMUTT_** _.'_ Samus thought to herself.

Wildmutt walked around and sniffed the air a bit before he suddenly snorted and took off running.

' _He must have caught the scent.'_ Samus thought as she ran after him.

The Hunter and Vulpimancer ran for about a minute until Wildmutt slowed his pace before finally stopping. He looked around a bit before noticing something at the top of a cliff.

"What is it?" Samus asked as Wildmutt changed back to Ben.

"There's something up there. It looks like…" Was all Ben could say before the shape suddenly leaped into the air and fall from the sky like a rock.

Seeing this Ben and Samus quickly ran the opposite direction just as the shape hit the ground hard, creating a large dust cloud. The two quickly got up with Ben changing into Diamondhead just as Samus aimed her blaster. When the dust cleared the Hunter and Petrosapien were met with the sight of a very familiar creature.

"No way." Diamondhead said in shock.

"Is that…?" Samus asked equally stunned.

"Hello again Hunter, Shapeshifter." The creature said.

" **KRAID?!** " Both Samus and Diamondhead shouted too stunned by the sight of the Space Pirate sub-commander.

"But I thought that…" Was all Diamondhead could say before the revived Pirate sub-commander interrupted.

"You thought that you killed me? HA! You are correct, you did kill me back on Zebez, but several Pirates troopers who had survived the destruction of our fortress had recovered my remains and proceeded to rework my body through cybernetics and robotics. Making me stronger and more powerful thus turning me into what you see before you." Kraid explained as addressing himself.

Both Samus and Diamondhead looked at Kraid's body and saw that true to his word most of his body was replaced with cybernetic limbs and artificial body parts.

' _He's right. Most of this is Space Pirate technology and some Federation technology thrown into the mix.'_ Samus thought.

"Now you can call me… **META KRAID!** " The now named Meta Kraid said.

"And I think it's time we had a little rematch." Kraid said as he smashed a fist into his open hand.

"We kicked your tail, before we can do it again." Diamondhead said with confidents as he formed a sword out of his left arm.

Meta Kraid fired several spikes from his stomach but the Hunter and Petrosapien were quick to dodge the attack, and retuned fire sending lazer blasts and crystal shards towards Meta Kraid but the cyborg Pirate was quick to block the attack. Meta Kraid then flicked his hand and several spikes began to fly from his fingers, resulting in Diamondhead to quickly form a crystal barrier to block the attack. Seeing this Meta Kraid motioned his tail and smashed it against the barrier destroying it.

"This is gonna be tough." Diamondhead said, before tapping the Omnitrix and changing into Eye Guy.

With that the Opticoid fired several blasts from a few of his eyes and they struck. While this provided some pain to Meta kraid, it wasn't enough to cause real harm due to his cybernetics. Samus tried to blast him in the eyes, but then something unexpected happened. A metal helmet flipped from the back of his head covering his eyes while the blast did nothing.

"As you can see the Pirates who revived me provided a simple solution to that." Meta Kraid said as he tapped the helmet.

"Ridiculous, but effective." He added before he was suddenly shot by a stream of fire by Eye Guy.

"Let's test how effective that helmet is." Eye Guy said, as he blasted another stream of fire.

Meta Kraid retaliated by firing several spikes from his belly which the Opticoid was quick to dodge, before tapping the Omnitrix.

When the light faded, in Eye Guy's place is a creature with a floating metal head which glows and levitates in an arch between his shoulders. He has crab-like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest where the Omnitrix symbol is located.

" **LODESTAR!** " Shouted the Biosovortian.

Lodestar was quick to form a force field to block a spike sent from Meta Kraid's finger before taking to the air. He then motioned his hands towards Meta Kraid's helmet and from his internal weapons systems the cybernetic Pirate sub-commander noticed that his helmet is starting to be forcibly lifted.

"How do you feel about my magnetic personality?" Lodestar asked as he succeeded in lifting the helmet.

Samus saw this and took advantage of it by firing a super missile towards Meta Kraid's eyes. This proved to be very effective as Meta Kraid roared in pain and Samus fired another blast into Meta Kraid's opened mouth. This clever maneuver continued until Meta Kraid had enough and swatted Samus away with his tail.

The attack took the Hunter by surprise and she landed next to a nearby tree. Samus soon came to her sences and saw that the attack knocked 60% of her suit's energy.

Seeing this Samus fired another super missile towards Meta Kraid's eyes and this resulted in Meta Kraid retaliating by pressing a button on his arm and shot several missiles from his stomach. Quick to act Lodestar shot down to Samus and formed another force field around Samus and himself.

Meta Kraid relentlessly attacked the force field and Lodestar was starting to struggle a bit with keeping the shield up. Seeing this Samus had to think of something and then it hit her when she noticed Meta Kraid's cybernetics.

"How are you holding up?" Lodestar asked grunting a bit from what was probably the tenth hit from the cybernetic Pirate sub-commander.

"Ben. My suit lost a lot of power from that last attack. Do you have a transformation that could absorb energy from machinery?" Samus asked the Biosovortian.

"Absorb energy? As a matter of fact, I have just the alien for that." Lodestar said.

"Wait for my signal." Samus said as she and Lodestar saw Meta Kraid raise his fists.

"NOW!" Samus shouted before the two quickly moved in opposite directions just as Meta Kraid brought his fists down.

"Time to bring out an old favorite." Lodestar said as he tapped the Omnitrix.

When the flash of light faded, in Lodestar's place was an alien that has a black and green color scheme one green eye in the middle of its head, two antennae and a tail each featuring a plug on its tip. It has a muscular body with gold battery bolts on his shoulders, arms and hips. It has four fingers on each hand with similar plugs on the tip of each finger and his feet have only two front toes and it wears the Omnitrix symbol on its chest.

"Oh yeah… **FEEDBACK!** " Shouted the Conductoid.

Feedback sprinted towards Meta Kraid who brought his fists down towards the Conductoid, but Feedback quickly dodged the attack and then leaped into the air before landing on the Pirate sub-commander. Feedback then drove the plugs on his fingers down onto Meta Kraid's cyborg arm and almost instantly Meta Kraid felt something was wrong as his weapons systems say that his arm was losing energy.

"WHAT!?" Meta Kraid shouted in confusion.

"I'll take that energy thank you. I don't call this guy Feedback for nothing." Feedback said as he continued to absorb the cybernetic Pirate sub-commander's energy.

Angered by this Meta Kraid attempted to smash Feedback off his arm but the Conductoid quickly dodged the attack and landed next to Samus.

"Think you can give me a jumpstart?" She asked Feedback.

"One jumpstart coming up." FeedBack said before driving his fingers, antenna, and tail plugs into different parts of Samus's power suit.

Despite her suit providing protection, Samus could still feel the power that was coursing through her body, it was unlike anything that she ever felt before. What also amazed her was that her suit's energy went from 60 to 99% in literally ten seconds flat. Feedback detached himself from Samus and looked at her a bit before they turned towards Meta Kraid. The Conductoid and Hunter looked at each other before nodding and then charged.

Meta Kraid quickly swung his tail towards them but the two were quick to dodge the attack and retaliated with Samus blasting him in the face and Feedback attaching himself to Meta Kraid's arm and absorbing more energy before jumping off and unleashing a large electrical surge towards the cybernetic Pirate sub-commander. This continued for two hours and Meta Kraid knew that he wouldn't last long as his weapons systems are saying that 20% of power was remaining.

' _Just enough… for this.'_ The cybernetic Pirate sub-commander said as he pressed a few buttons on his arm before a patch on his back opened to reveal several mortars.

"Uh-oh." Both Samus and Feedback said seeing that this could mean trouble.

"Let's see you deal with this." Meta Kraid said as he shot a dozen shells into the air before they fell towards the two.

Samus and Feedback ran the opposite direction to avoid the shells before ducking behind some large rocks.

"We need to finish this." Feedback said, as a mortar shell exploded near them.

"How?" Samus asked.

Feedback thought for a moment before an idea formed in his mind.

"Switch to your charge beam. I'll be back." The Conductoid said before sprinting towards Meta Kraid, much to Samus's shock.

' _Is he crazy?'_ Samus thought.

Meta Kraid quickly launched another dozen mortar shells into the air, but Feedback quickly dodged each shell before jumping into the air and running up Meta Kraid's arm. The cybernetic Pirate sub-commander assumed that the Conductoid was gonna punch him in the eyes, so he quickly flipped his helmet over his head, but little did he knew Feedback was counting on it.

Feedback could only smirk as he leaped into the air before landing on top of the helmet.

"Sucker!" Feedback shouted as he drove all his plugs into Meta Kraid's helmet.

"NOOOOOO!" Was all Meta Kraid could say as he felt the last of his energy drain away until he was down to 1%.

"TIMMMMMMMMBERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Feedback quickly shouted as Meta Kraid began to fall forward.

Just as Meta Kraid was about to hit the ground Feedback jumped off at the last second before landing next to Samus.

"You ready?" The Conductoid asked Samus as she readied her blaster.

Feedback drove all his plugs into Samus's suit and like before the surge of energy coursed through her body as Samus readied her blaster. The moment she activated her charge beam the energy it created was more than powerful than before. With that Samus fired a massive beam towards Meta Kraid who looked up only to be met with the blast striking his face. When the dust settled the Hunter and Conductoid were a little shocked to see that all that was left of Meta Kraid was his body since the beam completely vaporized his whole head.

"Whoa. I never thought that the charge beam could be that powerful combined with your abilities." Samus said with surprise.

"Yeah." Feedback said as he tapped the Omnitrix changing him back to Ben.

Samus deactivated her suit and as she did, she felt a slight pain in her arm forcing her to clutch it as she let out a sigh in discomfort.

"You ok?" Ben asked as he held her arm.

"In all honesty, no. My arm is just a little sore from the blast." Samus admitted.

"I'm surprised that we didn't accidentally blow your arm off." Ben said as he looked at Samus's arm to see it was still in one piece.

"Felt like we did." Samus said, as Ben was rubbing her arm a bit.

"Let's head back to the ship so I can get you some painkillers." Ben said as he let go of Samus's arm.

"Alright." Samus said, and with that the two began to make the long way back to the gunship.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Meanwhile in some sort of space station in a different part of the galaxy a Space Pirate who was watching the whole battle couldn't help but smash his fist into the computer terminal in frustration due to Meta Kraid's failure. But before he could say anything his communicator went off.

" _Sir. It is ready."_ A Pirate said.

With that the Pirate walked towards one of the labs and as he passed one of the other labs, the outlines of one of the doors had a dark blue glow emanating from the inside. The Pirate then entered the lab in question where he was met with other Pirates who are working on a large shape that looks almost like a head with cables connected to it. They all looked at him all waiting for the order.

"Do it." He said.

With that the Pirates worked on a few terminals and electricity surged through the cables and towards the head. This only lasted for a few minutes before the head's eyes began to glow.

"Hun- Hun- Hun- Hunter. Teeeeennnnn- Tenyson. Hunttteeeerrrrrrr… I… I… I… am… I live again!" The head spoke.

"What? Where am I?" The head said as it looked around the room.

"WHERE IS MY BODY?! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN DEAD?!" It shouted before noticing the cables.

"AND WHAT KIND OF ANTIQUATED SYSTEM AM I HOOKED INTO?!" It screamed.

"Ease yourself my lord, much has happened since you were gone." The first Pirate said getting the head's attention.

"Tell me… What has happened?" The head said.

And so, the Pirate told the head everything that has happened since his death and that Ben and Samus have been destroying their operations. The head took this information in and had a calm expression on his face.

"They don't even know that I'm alive again." The head said thinking of Samus and Ben.

"And not too long ago they managed to defeat Kraid again, even with the cybernetic improvements." The first Pirate said.

"Is that so?" the head said.

"Indeed, however even as we speak our technicians are rebuilding 60% of your upper body and after seeing the battle of Kraid, I plan to inform them to make improvements to the cybernetics." The first Pirate said.

"Very well then. Proceed with my reconstruction. I hope that it will be finished soon, I have a score to settle." The head said.

"Yes, lord Ridley." All the Pirates in the room said.

"Actually, I think that I will take a page from Kraid. From now on… call me… **META RIDLEY**." The now named Meta Ridley said.


	26. Chapter 24 Prime Pt 1

Here we are everybody the second arch of the story and the most iconic game in the Metroid franchise. I'm not gonna lie, I honestly look forward to writing this one since I own Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime Echoes as a bonus disk, and I also own a platinum GameCube and controller. But enough about me, time to get this show on the road.

Chapter 24: Prime Pt 1

In the vast universe, the history of humanity is but a flash of light from a lone star. The life of a single person should be lost in space and time. But among the stars, there are two lights that burn brighter than all others. The lights of Samus Aran and Ben Tennyson. They're battles extend beyond their lives, and etch themselves into history. Now we are about to see another chapter of that history is about to be written.

It had been little more than two months since they're battle with Meta Kraid and since then they had been experimenting with combining Samus's abilities and Bens powers. Since Feedback could help recharge her suit and provide powerful energy boosts, they wanted to see what other aliens could be useful to they're cause.

Right now, they were testing Ball Weevil's plasma balls and Samus's morph ball bombs to see how effective they would be in extreme situations.

"Ok. On the count of three." Ball Weevil said and got ready to cough up another ball.

"Ready." Samus said as she entered her morph ball.

"One… Two… THREE!" Ball Weevil shouted ad he spat out another Plasma ball and kicked it towards Samus.

Seeing this she quickly planted another bomb and quickly rolled away just as the bomb was about to explode. Before it could, the plasma ball made contact with the bomb and swallowed it just as the bomb exploded. As a result, the plasma ball grew to the size of a basketball. Samus then picked up the ball and threw it across the field towards a nearby tree and as soon as it made contact the ball exploded like it was a military class grenade.

"Whoa. Why didn't we think of doing something like this before?" Ball Weevil said seeing the results.

"Indeed. This will definitely help." Samus said in agreement.

"Yeah, would definitely make a dent in Space Pirates operations." Ball Weevil added as he tapped the Omnitrix changing back to Ben.

Upon hearing Ben's words Samus couldn't help but think back to their battle with Meta Kraid and how he explained that the Pirates rebuilt his body with cybernetics and robotics. Learning of this information got her thinking.

' _If they could bring back Kraid… could it be possible that they could bring back…'_ Was all Samus could think of before she heard Ben speak up.

"Samus? SAMUS!?" Ben shouted getting the Hunter's attention.

"What?" Samus asked.

"The ship's computer is picking up something." Ben said looking through his helmet's visor.

With this information the two made a dash for the Gunship and once they got on board, they entered the cockpit where they examined the signal in question.

"It's in the FS-176 system. Someone is sending a distress signal. According to this, it's a frigate called Orpheon 226 kilometers above the planet Tallon IV." Samus said examining the readings.

"Let's move, there could be people that could need a hand." Ben said as he took the passenger seat.

With that Samus set the coordinates and the Gunship took to the air and set course for the FS-176 system.

"About time we got to do something. It's been two months since we did anything, and I was starting to get bored." Ben said.

"I'll admit, things have been a little slow. Even the times when we had to pull a few jobs to keep ourselves occupied were losing their touch." Samus admitted.

"So, what exactly is the story behind Tallon IV Samus?" Ben asked.

"Tallon IV was chosen to be the dwelling place of a group of Chozo from Elysia who wished to regain their spirituality. There, they would abandon their technology, instead making their homes out of the planet's resources. This civilization thrived for some time, but they eventually moved beyond the mortal realm." Samus explained.

"So, we're flying off to save an entire frigate that is high above what was considered a lost civilization?" Ben asked.

"Precisely." Samus answered.

After flying for what felt like an hour the Gunship finally arrived at their destination. Samus and Ben looked around to see there was the ship and far off in the distance was what Ben assumed is the planet Tallon IV.

"Looks like this is the place." Ben said.

"Setting us down, now." Samus said as she proceeded with the landing procedure.

The Gunship landed near the exterior docking hangar and the hatch opened up. As Samus ascended from inside she looked around before leaping into the air and performed a forward somersault before landing on one knee. She then rose to her feet and pressed a few buttons on her blaster making sure everything was operational. When she was done, she looked to see Ben emerge and jumped off the Gunship as well. His jump wasn't as impressive as Samus's but he wasn't too bad either.

"Ok, wasn't so bad but that could use some work." Ben admitted as he walked towards Samus.

"Looks like they set up a force field defense." Samus said as she examined the barrier.

"So, how do we get through?" Ben asked.

Samus looked around a bit before deciding to scan the force field. When it finished analyzing the field it gave her the answer. Samus aimed her blaster at the red buttons on the sides and fired. Each one turned from red to blue and the force field deactivated.

"That should do it." Samus said.

"Huh? That was a very exploitable design flaw." Ben said.

With that the two continued down until they spotted another force field, but the switches were shut off. The two looked at each other before they spotted what looked like a control panel on the side of a pillar. Ben looked at it for a bit before pressing a few buttons and the switches turned back on. Like before Samus shot at the switches and the two continued on as soon as the force field deactivated.

Ben and Samus continued on and entered a door that led to a long corridor and then entered the next room with some scraps of metal and the body of a small creature floating around.

"This is an airlock." Samus said realizing what this is.

Ben looked around and saw another terminal and using a scanner in his own helmet was able to pressurize the airlock. As soon as he did the objects that were floating previously fell to the floor and the two moved on through the next door leading to another hallway. Upon entering through the two were met with quite a sight in front of them.

It was a large room full of escape pods but there are noticeable signs of a disaster in the room, with bodies strewn about. Some of them are seen being fed upon by small creatures but the most notable feature in the room is a dead body of a much larger creature found in the center, with its corpse oozing a green substance that Ben and Samus believe to be saliva like acid from the sacs in its mouth. The giant beast was semi-restrained by long cables mounted from a destroyed wall, which appears to lead in from a corridor of the ship, meaning that it may have tunneled into this room from another area.

"Whoa. What the heck happened?" Ben asked.

"The whole room has been ransacked." Samus said.

The two went down to see if anyone survived but stopped when they saw what the bodies were.

"Space Pirates?" Ben asked.

"This is a Pirate ship." Samus said in realization.

Ben scanned the bodies and his helmet showed how they died. One Space Pirate suffered a severing of its spinal cord due to one of the creature's arms impaling it. Another corpse behind the creature's body died from severe flame damage to its exoskeleton. Also scanning the smaller creatures that were feeding on the corpses showed that they were called 'Parasites'. Other scans revealed that some escape pods managed to eject and land on Tallon IV six hours ago.

"Nothing we could do for them. Let's keep moving." Samus said as she and Ben walked past the giant creature's corpse.

They didn't even get too far before being under fire by a Space Pirate who was still alive, albeit barely. Out of reflex Samus blasted the Pirate killing it instantly. Normally Ben would say something but seeing how that Pirate was barely alive he figures that it was an act of mercy.

' _A little bit dark, but he was gonna die anyways. If not by Samus, then by his wounds.'_ Ben thought.

The two then continued on through a hallway but stopped when they saw that some debris was in the way. Samus used her charge beam and blasted away the debris. With that out of the way the two then made it to the other side where they saw two parasites scutter into a crawl space. Samus entered her morph ball and Ben changed into Grey Matter and the two went inside. When they reached the other side, they were met with a large room where they saw a hologram of a map.

"A map room, just like back on Zebes." Grey Matter said.

Samus walked towards the hologram and a panel came down. Samus then placed her arm cannon on the panel and the map downloaded itself into her helmet. With their newly acquired map in hand the two went back through the crawl space and entered the next door which led to what looked like a dead end, that was until another hologram appeared. Samus walked towards it and as soon as she did the floor began to move revealing that this _'room_ ' was actually an elevator and that they were going down to the next floor. The two then entered the next door to reveal some more debris was partly blocking the way save for a large hole in the corner of it. What also didn't help was that there was also a broken cable releasing small surges of electricity from time to time. Samus entered her morph ball and waited for the electricity to die down before moving with Grey Matter doing the same.

The Hunter and Galvan then entered the next door where they saw that they were standing on a balcony and down below they saw another of the large creature similar to the one they saw before inside a stasis tank. As they continued, they were almost blasted by two Space Pirates, but they quickly disposed of by Samus. They walked through the next door where they were almost shot at by an auto defense turret, but Grey Matter used his small size to sneak up to the turret and disabled it. They then entered the next door where they saw another stasis tank with another giant creature inside but upon scanning reveals that this one was long dead. Grey Matter then saw next to the tank was a computer terminal and quickly climbed on to it, much to Samus's confusion.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm hacking into this thing to see if we can find some sort of black box or something to shed some information." The Galvan answered as he continued to work on the computer.

"And it looks like I got something." He added.

Samus looked at the terminal and was surprised by the information they got.

' _Log 09.992.3_

 _Zebes has fallen. All ground personnel are presumed dead, either killed by the Hunter clad in metal and the shapeshifter or in the subsequent destruction of the underground facilities. Our research frigates Orpheon, Siriacus and Vol Paragom were in orbit at zero hour and managed to retreat. Frigate Orpheon is now docked at Vortex Outpost. Orpheon's cargo appears to have a 100% survival rate: Metroids are healthy but on restricted feeding schedules due to uncertain supply status. We are ready to begin research on the Metroids and other promising life-forms. Security status remains at Code Blue: no signs of pursuit from the Hunter and shapeshifter.'_

"Metroids? Here on this ship?" Samus asked in surprise.

"But we killed them all. Didn't we?" Grey Matter asked.

"Apparently the Pirates managed to salvage some, and these three pirate frigates must have escaped our notice when we escaped the Pirate fortress's destruction." Samus said.

"And that's not the only thing that we should worry about. Something tells me that these creatures were the early test subjects for something bigger." Grey Matter added.

With this information in mind the two then continued on and as they did, they were almost shot at by another defense turret which Samus quickly destroyed. Grey Matter tapped the Omnitrix changing into Swampfire and the two stepped onto another elevator that took them up the next floor of the room where they were ambushed by several Space Pirates. The Hunter and Methanosian quickly made short work of the pirates before entering the next door, leading to another long corridor.

They entered the next room where they quickly took cover when they were almost shot at by two turrets, however Samus fired a missile at one while Swampfire blasted the other with a fireball both effectively destroying them. The two then entered the next lift and went down and when they reached the bottom a Space Pirate dropped down from the ceiling in an attempt to get the drop on them but Samus quickly fired a blast making a near perfect hole in its chest.

"Now where do we go? This door won't open." Swampfire asked.

"Hmmm. Must be something we can use." Samus said as she scanned around.

She then looked at a nearby terminal and after scanning it reveals what Samus needed to do. She then entered her morph ball and rolled onto a slot on the floor much to the Methanosian's confusion. He was about to ask what she was doing but then he heard a clicking sound and looked to see the door was opening. The two then entered but quickly took cover again as two turrets open fired on them. Samus and Swampfire were able to destroy the guns before the Hunter repeated the same prosses for the second door. When the door opened the two walked inside to see a large room with a giant chamber in the center.

"What is this place?" Swampfire asked.

"This must be the ship's reactor." Samus said as she looked around.

The two then stepped forward and the platform they were standing on began to descend. When it reached the bottom the two stepped off where they heard a monstrous roar from above them. They looked up to see a large shape scaling down the reactor. It then made its perch on the edges on the reactor where Samus and Swampfire got a good look. When it came into full view it reveals to be a third creature much like the previous two except this one was very much alive. Another thing the two noticed was that it did not like them being in here. It roared again at Swampfire and Samus as they quickly took a stance.

"I get the feeling that this is a 'Parasite Queen' isn't it?" Swampfire asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Samus said.

Samus started blasting the beast while Swampfire shot a stream of fire at it, but this was met with little results, as if they were only tickling it.

"This thing has to have a weak spot somewhere!" Swampfire said as he threw a fireball at it.

"Any ideas?" He asked Samus.

"Working on it!" Samus said as she scanned the Parasite Queen.

When it was done Samus looked through her helmet and read what it figured out.

 **Morphology: Parasite Queen**

 **Parasite female, genetically enhanced by unknown means.**

 **Logbook entry**

 **A weak spot has been detected in this creature's mouth. Use your auto-targeting to acquire this new target! Scans indicate the presence of a potent mutagen, origins unknown. Creature exhibits the ability to fire weapon-grade blasts of energy from its mouth, a trait not present in the standard parasite genome. It appears the Pirates have begun a bioengineering program, with considerable results.**

"Ben shoot it in the mouth!" Samus shouted as she blasted the Parasite Queen.

"Soft inside huh? Let's see how ticklish." Swampfire said as he tapped the Omnitrix changing into Bloxx.

The Segmentasapien quickly formed his hand into a Bloxx-lobber and waited for the Parasite Queen to open its mouth. The Parasite Queen opened its mouth to prepare its attack but Samus and Bloxx took the opportunity to fire several blasts and explosive bricks into its mouth. The Parasite Queen felt serious pain before opening its mouth and firing a blast of energy towards Samus who was able to dodge the attack. Samus then shot a missile towards the Queen's mouth and like before it felt extreme pain. Bloxx then fired several more bricks towards the Parasite Queen and each one hit different parts of its body before the last shot entered its mouth.

Pain was coursing through the Parasite Queen's body and it was losing its grip on the edges of the reactor. It roared out again this time in agony, before it lost its grip completely and fell into the reactor itself. As soon as it did the reactor's core released a large surge of energy.

"That doesn't sound good." Bloxx said as he changed back to Ben.

"EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" The ship's alarms sounded.

"What the heck is happening?" Ben asked as they ran through the next door.

"The ship's reactor is going critical! We have seven minutes to evacuate the frigate!" Samus shouted.

With this both the Hunter and Omnitrix bearer made a break for it through a long corridor which led to an elevator. The two stepped on and began to ascend. From there they re-entered the room that held the second Parasite Queen that was previously in dormant, but upon entering they saw that it was now awake, and two pirates were attempting to kill it. Before the two could act there was an explosion that killed the Parasite Queen instantly and knocked the Pirates away killing them in the process. The two then moved on using the wreckage of the balcony to reach the second floor. Just as they reached the top, they were nearly shot at by several Pirates in an attempt at keeping them from escaping.

Samus blasted a few giving Ben time to transform into an alien whose appearance is similar to an earth dry cell. He is black, with green electricity and green eyes and has a white large lightning-like line from where his neck starts, to where his legs start on his front and back. He had a hole on his head that could release electricity and has a positive and negative symbol on his back and the Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest.

" **BUZZSHOCK!** " Shouted the Nosedeenian.

Buzzshock then shot out his left arm and released a large surge of electricity towards the remaining Pirates, who were all electrocuted to death. One last Pirate was about to blast them, but a ventilation shaft exploded from behind killing him instantly.

"Guess we head that way." Buzzshock said as he and Samus ran for the vent.

As they moved the Nosedeenian shot volts of electricity towards a group of Parasites and they took a right and he did it again. They continued down until the vent shaft in front of them exploded. They then moved forward where they entered another part of the vents where Buzzshock dealt with another group of Parasites. After exiting the next door, the two were under fire by two defense turrets that were still online.

Samus and Buzzshock were able to destroy the guns and enter the next corridor and shot open the next door where they continued through thee next corridor this time avoiding being crushed by a vital part of the ventilation system before they entered a corridor that led to a large room. Buzzshock then tapped the Omnitrix changing him back to Ben and the two looked around a bit before seeing the exit is across a large gap.

"All aboard Stinkfly airways." Ben joked, but before he could reach for the Omnitrix he and Samus heard a loud roar that came from above them.

"What was that? And why did it sound… familiar?" Ben asked.

The two then looked up and saw above them was a familiar foe.

"No way." Ben said in shock.

"It can't be." Samus said, equally shocked.

"That's right, Hunter, Tennison. I'm back! AND I GOT SOME **NEW** TRICKS!" Meta Ridley shouted as he roared at the two.

"I was afraid that this would happen." Samus said mostly to herself.

"Something tells me that Meta Kraid was just a _prototype_." Ben said.

"Your assumption is correct Tennyson." Meta Ridley said.

"Aww. You remember me, I'm touched." Ben muttered sarcastically.

The two took defensive stances and prepared for a fight but at that moment the room began to shake, signaling that the two were just wasting time.

"As much as I want to settle my score with you two here and now, I'm afraid that I have some more important matters that demand my attention at the moment." Meta Ridley said before opening his wings and taking flight.

"But don't worry, there will be time for games later ta-ta for now." The cybernetic Pirate leader said before flying off.

As he flew off there was an explosion that knock some debris off and it fell toward the two heroes. Samus and Ben were quick to move out of the way and knew that they had only had five minutes remaining. Not wanting to waist any more time Samus used her grapple beam on two hooks to swing across the gap while Ben changed into Snare-oh and did the same.

When they reached the other side the Hunter and Thep Khufan entered the door that led to another corridor and ended near an elevator. Samus was able to activate the lift before the two heard a loud noise. The two looked behind them to see a series of explosions followed. Before the two had the chance to react there was a final explosion that was so close to them that the shockwave was powerful enough to knock them back into the wall of the lift.

Neither of the two are seriously hurt but were a little disorientated. Before the Thep Khufan could say anything there was a flash of light coming from right next to him. He looked to see that Samus's power suit has returned to its original form that Snare-oh had seen when he first met Samus. That was when they felt the lift move up and the two came to their senses.

"What just happened?" Snare-oh asked.

"That explosion and the impact from the collision against the wall must have damaged my suit. Most of its functions and weapons are offline. Varia suit malfunction. Morph Ball malfunction. Missile malfunction. Charge Beam malfunction. Grapple Beam malfunction." Samus explained as she examined the damages.

"Not good." Snare-oh said.

Before they could ponder further, they reached the top of the lift where they made a mad dash through a corridor that led to the airlock they first entered. After waiting for the room to depressurize the two ran out the corridor finally reaching the outside of the frigate. Explosions were erupting from different parts of the ship and the Hunter and Thep Khufan looked around a bit before hearing a familiar roar.

"Meta Ridley." They said.

And true to their word they saw the cybernetic Pirate leader fly in front of them and they saw where he was going.

"He's flying towards the planet." Snare-oh said.

"We're going after him." Samus said, before she and Snare-oh made a break for the Gunship.

Samus quickly leaped into the air and landed on the loading hatch while Snare-oh tapped the Omnitrix and changed into Ghostfreak and phased through the ship. With its passengers on board the Gunship took off after Meta Ridley. Unfortunately, the cybernetic Pirate leader had a head start and the two lost sight of him over the planet's horizon.

"We're too late, we'll never catch him now." Ben said.

"Danm it." Samus said in frustration as she banged her fist on to her knee. She took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking.

"It's probably better that way. I don't think It's a good idea for us to just run headfirst into this without a plan. We're gonna have to do some ground recon." Samus said.

"Alright then." Ben said.

"Setting course for Tallon IV." Samus said as she set the coordinates.

The trip towards the planet was a long one but the gunship eventually reached the planet and began to land. The two exited the ship and looked around. The surrounding area is a wet, verdant region, home to a wide variety of flora and fauna. Its lush terrain is drenched by constant rainfall and has numerous waterfalls and lakes.

"So, this is Tallon IV?" Ben asked earning a nod from Samus.

"So, what do we do first?" Ben asked.

"First we should see if I can recover some of my suits functions, then we might be able to find Meta Ridley." Samus said.

"Well, it's a start. Let's get to work." Ben said as he and Samus began their next adventure.


	27. Chapter 25: Prime pt 2

Authors note: Hey everyone. I know that it's probably been a while since I last posed a chapter for this story. Sorry. I got sidetracked by a few personal things key among them was that two months ago my oldest sister gave birth to my second nephew, and you probably know the feeling. After that I just completely forgot about it and was working on other stories I plan to post in the future. Then I just got bored one day and said to myself _'Ah what the heck, see where I go from there.'_ Well here's another chapter to help make up for the time gone, and from me to you Happy New Year!

Chapter 25: Prime Pt 2

Ben and Samus took the first door they saw on the right and upon entering they were instantly attacked by two large insect-like creatures called _'Beetles'_. Samus quickly shot at one beetle while Ben quickly changed into Heatblast and shot a fireball at the other beetle killing it instantly. With that out of the way the two continued on seeing many different creatures such as _'Zoomers'_ and _'Greemers'_. After dispatching them and two Beetles who tried to get the jump on them, they moved through another corridor which led to an elevator. The Hunter and Pyronite stepped on and they began to ascend upwards. When it stopped, they stepped off continued through the next corridor leading to a small room, open to the sky, with a sandy floor containing several broken pillars.

"Whoa! What is this place? It looks like something out of ancient Egypt." Heatblast said as he looked at one of the pillars.

"This is the entrance to the Chozo Ruins." Samus said.

As soon as they stepped forward the ground suddenly shook, causing two Beetles to emerge from the sand and attacked them. Samus and Heatblast were able to repel the Beetles and pressed on towards the entrance. Before they could walk inside the Pyronite stopped when he spotted a large plaque with hieroglyphics above the entryway.

"Hey Samus, recognize the writing?" Heatblast asked as he changed back to Ben.

The Hunter looked above and saw what he was talking about.

"Mmm. Appears to be Chozo logs that describe the area." She said reading over the log.

"Ok, I'll admit my Chozo is a little rusty, so could you translate it?" Ben asked.

Samus scanned the plaque and all the information translated itself into her visor and the message played through their helmets.

"At the highest point of our city lies the fountain, a wellspring of pure water that flows throughout our civilization. It is the jewel of the Chozo, the life-giver, and yet its waters speak of a clouded future. As we come to understand the paths of time and space more clearly, we have begun to glimpse rough tatters of past and future, glittering behind reality like soft lights behind a curtain. We have seen the fountain in these glimpses, pouring darkness instead of water, and we cannot guess what the visions mean." Samus translated.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that this is practically a warning for the future." Ben said, letting this information sink in.

"Sounds like it." Samus agreed.

She then locked on to her map and it revealed that a new area was revealed due to the seismic activity. The two then entered the ruin entrance and Ben could clearly see what Samus meant when she said that the Chozo used the environment. These ruins are relatively simple in structure, consisting primarily of stone buildings. The majority of its buildings are hewn from simple, brown stone, with bridges and platforms built around the trees.

"Whoa." Was all Ben could say as he marveled at the sight of this lost civilization.

The two took a few steps inside before they were ambushed by five Beetles. Samus blasted two while Ben changed into Diamondhead and impaled three with crystal shards. With the Beetles disposed of the two walked around the area before entering one of the buildings. After walking through a corridor where they encountered creatures called _'Scarab'_ and then another corridor full of _'Eyon'_. Seeing that the path was too narrow Diamondhead tapped the Omnitrix and changed into Goop. The two moved through with Samus blasting the Eyons until they reached the end revealing a large room.

"Nice tree. Fruits are a little ripe though." The Polymorph said, noticing the tree.

"Mmmm." Was all Samus said as she scanned the tree and when she was done, she discovered something that was very alarming.

"Ben, this tree was poisoned." Samus said shocking Goop.

"Poisoned, but how?" The Polymorph asked.

"Scans indicate a poisoned water source within four meters of the tree base." Samus explained.

"So that means that something or someone had poisoned the city's fountain and its water supply." Goop said in realization.

Samus and Goop looked towards one of the walls and spotted another large plaque with hieroglyphics.

"Do you think?" Goop asked.

Samus's only response was to scan the plaque and translated the texts.

"We Chozo are departing now, after so many years in peaceful seclusion here on Tallon IV. When we came, this place was a refuge for our spirits, a civilization built from native materials, bereft of the trappings of our technology. We were linked to the land here, kindred to the plants and animals, far away from the machines we had become so dependent on. And so we leave it now, pristine, a testament to the mortal forms we no longer need. We have drawn the veils of time and space aside, and are withdrawing beyond the illusion. But we will never forget this, the most sacred of our homes. And we will remain ever watchful." She read.

"That last bit doesn't sound ominous now dose it?" Goop sarcastically asked.

Despite this the two decided to move on. Once they did, they were ambushed by two Beetles, which Samus quickly blasted. They then moved upwards towards a nearby door and spotted three large wasp-like creatures that Samus identified as _'War Wasps'_ and the two spotted a nearby nest.

Samus quickly blasted one while Goop tapped the Omnitrix and changed into Spidermonkey and shot a glob of webbing at the other two, and once they were trapped Samus blasted as well. Seeing that the area was clear the two moved on through a corridor and when they reached the other side, they were dive-bombed by six War Wasps. Samus blasted two while Spidermonkey quickly immobilized three. The last wasp attempted to gain some distance but the Arachnichimp shot a strand of webbing at it and yanked the line.

The resulting jolt pulled the wasp towards a wall before it slammed smack into it, and Samus used the opportunity to finish them off. With that the Hunter and Arachnichimp made their way across the large gap in the room they were currently in and entered the next corridor where they encountered a small bug called a _'Plazmite'_. The two moved passed it before continuing on and entering a large room which was filled with a perpetual green mist and acidic water surrounding what appears to be an arena in the center.

Samus and Spidermonkey hoped from one rock to another to get across the acidic water and managed to reach the central platform. There they saw a bridge connects it to another door and they spotted something on the bridge. As they were about approach it, the bridge submerged into the water and the water suddenly began to rise submerging everything but the top of the arena, preventing Samus and Spidermonkey from escaping.

"Uhh… what's going on?" Spidermonkey asked.

His answer was revealed when the two spotted a platform from afar risen and a large mechanical structure moved down connecting to the platform.

"You recognize it?" Spidermonkey asked.

"No." Samus said as she scanned the structure.

 **Mechanoid: Hive Mecha**

 **Security unit programmed to work with predatory hive dwellers.**

 **Logbook entry**

 **A design flaw makes the shielding on Hive Mecha weak around their access ports. These units are second-generation combat drones, able to interface with organic units at a higher level. They train, shelter, and work with hive dwelling predators. Unarmed, they rely on their hive beasts to handle any threats.**

Seeing what it is Samus quickly gave Spidermonkey the rundown of what it is what it's used for.

"So, what your saying is that this thing is supposed to be some sort of security system?" The Arachnichimp asked.

"Yes." Samus said.

As soon as she answered, a beak-like part of the structure opened up and out flew four creatures that resemble War Wasps except, they appear larger and they have what appeared to be thicker exoskeletons.

"' _Ram War Wasps'_." Samus said seeing what they are.

"Guess the person who made this thing would be tickled pink knowing that it still works so long after they left the planet." Spidermonkey said as he prepared for a fight.

The Ram War Wasps quickly took formation and flew in a circular pattern in an attempt to disorient the two. Spidermonkey quickly tapped the Omnitrix changing into Heatblast just as the Ram War Wasps stopped flying and charged from all directions towards the Hunter and Pyronite, who quickly ducked out of the way.

"Ben, did you notice their attack pattern?" Samus asked.

Heatblast looked and that was when he saw what she meant.

"Yeah, they fly around stop and then charge forward." Heatblast said.

Seeing their action, the Hunter and Pyronite took a stance and patiently waited as the Ram War Wasps repeated their formation and attempt to disorient the two but this time, they were ready for them. Soon as they stopped did Samus and Heatblast shot at them with Samus blasting two and Heatblast completely incinerating the other two. As soon as the wasps were killed did the two suddenly hear a loud noise and they looked to see that the Hive Mecha had opened up an access port and is emanating a high frequency signal that the two had no doubt believe is used to usher in more Wasps.

Quick to act Samus fired several shots into the mecha's weak spot. With its weak spot destroyed the mecha began to rotate, before stopping and then it opens another hatch and releases a new round of wasps at a total of six. Samus and Heatblast repeated this procedure of patience and as soon as the wasps stopped flying did the duo strike. Samus blasted two while Heatblast burned two more. They quickly dodged the charge of the last two and the Pyronite shot a stream of fire at them before they could attempt to fly off. The Hive Mecha had opened its access port and Samus repeated the same action as before and it began to rotate, before stopping and then it opens another hatch and releases the last wave with a total of nine.

The Ram War Wasps repeated their action with some flying in the opposite direction but despite that Samus blasted three while Heatblast burned the others. Seeing the last three were attempting to charge forward the two quickly dodged and killed them. Once again, the mecha opened its port and Samus blasted it.

When it was done the water began to drain and the bridge began to rise and the mecha has risen as well, revealing the item that they saw earlier. The two then walked towards it and Samus reached out to touch it, before it instantly downloaded itself into her suits systems. Then a surge coursed through her arm cannon and it showed her what has changed.

"What was that?" Heatblast asked as he changed back to Ben.

"It's one of my suit's functions, more specifically the missile launcher. I just re-acquired it." Samus said.

"Alright!" Ben said clearly glad to hear that information.

Before they could ponder what to do next some rubble from the ceiling becomes dislodged and collapses, forming a ledge for a nearby door.

"Ok, guess that's where we need to go." Ben said.

With that the two made their way towards the edge of the bridge and used the rubble to reach the door before they entered. The two walked through a long corridor walking past another Plazmite and entered another tunnel which led to the room with the large gap in it. They were about to move on but Samus spotted a door underneath the platform.

Before they could move, they spotted what Samus described was a fungus called _'Blastcap'_ and she quickly explained that the slightest contact will cause them to violently explode, destroying itself and anything in the immediate vicinity and releasing a cloud of noxious gas much to Ben's shock.

Taking this information into consideration Ben thought that it would be best to steer clear from them. With that Ben activated the Omnitrix and changed into Bloxx and the Segmentasapien quickly formed a flight of stairs for Samus to walk down. When she reached the bottom, she blasted the door open with her missiles revealing a room all too familiar to the two.

"Another map room." Bloxx said.

Much like before, Samus walked towards the hologram and a panel came down. She placed her arm cannon on the panel and the map downloaded itself into her helmet. With that the two left the room and back up the second platform where they moved through the corridor that led back to the room with the tree in it. The two then entered the corridor full of Eyons with Bloxx changing into Goop and they walked through the first corridor where they finally reached outside. The two were about to move on but they were suddenly ambushed by five more Beetles.

Goop quickly changed into Swampfire and shot a stream of fire at three of the Beetles while Samus blasted two. With that out of the way the Hunter and Methanosian continued on entering another building with Samus blasting another door open with her missiles. As the two walked in they were met with more Scarabs, though they were completely incinerated by Swampfire. With that the two continued down until they entered another large room.

"Whoa. This place looks like some kind of shrine." Swampfire said.

The two then jumped down from the large platform they were on but as soon as they did, a wall had risen blocking their path and they were ambushed by a large number of Beetles. Quick to act Swampfire tapped the Omnitrix changing into Diamondhead and the Petrosapien quickly began to fire diamond shards at some of the Beetles, while Samus blasted others. The first wave was killed instantly but then more and more began to emerge from the ground. This resulted in Diamondhead to form two swords out of his arms and start hacking and slashing.

The Petrosapien looked over to Samus and saw that she was faring well, but then he saw that a Beetle was attempting to get the jump on her. Quickly he grew a long crystal shard from his back before grabbing it and throwing it like a javelin. Just as the Beetle leaped into the air the shard intercepted impaling it and the Beetle fell to the ground. Samus heard the sound the Beetle made and looked back to see the corpse and saw what had happened.

"Thanks Ben." Samus said as she blasted a Beetle.

"No problem." Diamondhead said decapitating another.

Soon the last of the Beetles were killed off and everything was calm again. The two were about to catch their breath when they suddenly they felt the ground shake except this time it was much larger, and before they knew it, emerging from the ground came what looks like a very large Beetle with a large armored head.

"Gee... that's a big one." Diamondhead said.

"It's a _'Plated Beetle'_." Samus said seeing what it is.

The large Beetle's only response was to scuttle side to side a bit before suddenly charging with speed that defied its size. Taken back by this Diamondhead didn't have the time to react as he took full force of the charge. The impact was strong enough to knock him into the ground but the Petrosapien quickly recovered by doing a reverse summersault and quickly got back on his feet. Quickly Diamondhead prepared himself when the Plated Beetle charged again, and this time grabbed it by its two upper horns.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!" Diamondhead growled as he attempted to overpower the larger Beetle.

The Petrosapien's efforts proved useful as he was able to shove the Plated Beetle aside and delivered a nasty blow to its side. This action caused the Plated Beetle to roar out as it didn't like that. Samus took notice of this, so she quickly scanned the creature to see if there were any exploitable weaknesses, and what she got was promising.

 **Morphology: Plated Beetle**

 **Well-armored burrowing insect. Vulnerable only in the rear abdomen.**

 **Logbook entry**

 **Creature's thick cranial plating can repel frontal attacks. This gives it an advantage in combat, allowing it to make ramming attacks. Only surfacing when it detects vibrations above, it then maneuvers itself so as to always face its rival, keeping its exposed abdomen protected.**

"Ben keep it distracted." Samus said as she readied her blaster.

"Got it." Diamondhead said.

The Plated Beetle repeated its action of skittering side to side signaling that it was about to charge, and this time Diamondhead was ready. As soon as it charged Diamondhead grabbed the Beetle by its horns and repeated his action of restraining it. As soon as she saw that it was unable to move Samus took aim and fired a missile at the beetle's abdomen and it exploded killing the beetle instantly.

"Ben, are you ok?" Samus said as Diamondhead changed back to Ben.

"I'm fine, but that thing packed a wallop." Ben admitted.

As soon as Ben finished his sentence the wall lowered itself and revealed a ledge and on top of it was an orb like object.

"Do you think…?" Ben asked.

This made Samus think and she then proceeded to climb the ledges steps before touching the orb and then she suddenly began to somersault at an extremely fast pace and then the orb split in two before encasing her. Then there was a flash of light and in Samus's place was a familiar orb like form.

"Samus. You got your Morph Ball back." Ben said seeing Samus's alternate form.

"This will help in the long run." Samus said as she changed back.

With that the two left the room with Samus and Ben who had changed into Ball Weevil in order for them to fit in a small opening and the two moved on climbing onto some rocks in order to get to the next area and they had to cross an old bridge and there Ball Weevil shot an explosive slime ball at a War Wasp that tried to dive-bomb him. They then entered the next building where Samus entered her Morph Ball in order to get past some tree roots that were in their way. When they entered the next room where they were met with a large room partially flooded with poisoned water.

"Hey, isn't that another Chozo hieroglyphic log?" Ball Weevil asked.

Believing that it may hold more information, Samus scanned the log and translated.

"As we struggle with the Great Poison, something stirs at the edges of our vision. It is the Hatchling Samus. We feel her, across the void, as she hunts the corrupted. Will our fates again be one? As our pride shatters, will prophecy become real? When all strength wanes from the Chozo, will it be the Hatchling who fulfills our legacy? True sight eludes us, for the Poison gnaws at all vision, leaving seers blind and filled with despair. Truth's blessing may come too late." Samus translated.

"Wow, sounds like they're putting a lot of faith in you Samus." Ball Weevil said.

"It seems that way, but what I don't understand is what exactly is this _'Great Poison'_ they were speaking about?" Samus said.

"Well, we do know that it had something to do with the water." Ball Weevil said.

"And we also know that whatever happened it caused the Chozo to leave the planet." Samus said.

"But what doesn't make sense is what exactly happened before and during that time. What caused the water to be poisonous? And is there a way to reverse it?" Samus asked.

"Those are some good questions Samus. But if we're gonna find the answers we're gonna have to keep looking around." Ball Weevil said as he began to crawl across the walls of the room.

With this thought in mind Samus began to jump platform to platform mind in the Plazmites that are in the room. When the reached the other side where they entered the next door where they entered another corridor. They encountered a small group of _'Shriekbats'_ before Ball Weevil shot several globs of slime pining them onto the walls. They continued on until Samus blasted open the next door revealing a room flooded with more poisoned water and in the center was a very mutated tree.

Seeing the platforms in the area Ball Weevil tapped the Omnitrix changing into Crashhopper and the two began jumping from platform to platform watching out for the vine like creatures called _'Reaper Vines'_. They reached the other side where Samus blew the door open and they walked through a small corridor with Crashhopper changing back to Ben. When they reached the other side, they entered what looked like a gathering hall.

"Wow. Look at this place." Ben said clearly impressed by the sights.

"It's indeed impressive." Samus said.

"So, now what?" Ben asked.

"Let's take a quick break. I need some time to think." Samus said.

"All right with me." Ben said as he leaned back on a nearby rock.


	28. Chapter 26 Prime Pt 3

Chapter 26: Prime Pt 3

It had been little more than two minutes since Ben and Samus decided to rest up and after that they decided to resume their exploration by entering the door on the far-right corner. Samus shot at some Blastcaps that were in the way and they entered a corridor that led to a room filled with Shriekbats. After dealing with the Shriekbats Ben and Samus used the collapsed walkway in order to get across the toxic water where they reached the other side and continued down until they entered the next door. Upon entering they were met with a large area that had large stretch of toxic water and there were large platforms high above it. Seeing this Ben activated the Omnitrix and changed into Wildvine and they began to move around by jumping onto the platforms while dealing with some Reaper Vines. They looked around for a bit until the Florauna spotted something in the distance.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked Samus.

Samus looked towards where Wildvine was looking and saw what looked like a door with four symbols on it.

"Some sort of door. I think that the symbols on it are like keys to unlock it." Samus said as she studied it.

"Hey, isn't this one of them?" Wildvine said as he looked at a wall next to the door.

Samus looked at the symbol before pressing her hand on it and immediately it began to glow. Seeing what they had to do they looked around to search for the other three symbols. Samus found the second symbol located on a platform in the middle of the water, with Blastcaps blocking it. Samus then blasted them away before activating the symbol. Wildvine found the third symbol underneath the runic gate and the fourth and final symbol near the entrance. When Samus scanned all the symbols, they headed back to the gate where they saw a fifth symbol appear on the gate itself. Samus pressed the symbol and the gate lowered itself to reveal a large area and at the end they saw an object underneath another hieroglyphic log. As they walked towards it something was on the Florauna's mind.

"Hey Samus, what exactly were you thinking about back there?" He asked.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"When we were resting back in the hall, you said you needed to think. What was on your mind?" Wildvine asked.

"Oh, well I was thinking about our conversation from earlier. About what caused this Great Poison the Chozo keep talking about." Samus answered.

As soon as they finished their conversation the two reached the end of the area where they were standing in front of the object. Samus reached out for the item, but it instantly downloaded itself into her suits systems. Then much like before a surge of energy coursed through her arm cannon and Samus looked to see what it is.

"I now have the charge beam again." Samus said seeing what it was.

"Great." Wildvine said with glee.

He and Samus looked up to see the log on the wall and Samus quickly scanned it. What she saw next caused her eyes to widen in shock.

"What? What does it say?" Wildvine asked seeing The Hunters shocked expression.

"We have returned to Tallon IV, borne here against our will by a great cataclysm from the reaches of space. A meteor came, casting a dark shadow of debris over the land with the violence of its impact. Though we perceived this from beyond space and time, it was but a curiosity: a brief flare in the universe. But the meteor brought with it corruption. A Great Poison burst forth into the land, clawing at life with such violence that we were ripped from our peaceful state and find ourselves wandering as shadows of the mortal forms we left behind, searching for why we are here." Samus translated the texts.

"Huh. I guess we now know what caused the great poison." Wildvine said.

"There must have been something in that meteor that's causing all of this." Samus said seeing what he is talking about.

"Yeah, but the question is what though?" Wildvine said in agreement.

The two then realized that they won't be getting any answers standing where they are so the decided to head back but before they could get far, they were caught off guard by a group of Eyons. Seeing that this will cause a problem Samus used her newly re-acquired charge beam effectively terminating them completely thus allowing the two to move on. After a bit of backtracking they reentered the gathering hall and contemplated on where to go next but then Wildvine noticed something at the upper area.

"What's that up there?" The Florauna asked.

"Not sure. Looks like a small tunnel." Samus answered.

Seeing that it might be best to take a look the Hunter and Florauna began to climb upwards. As they did, they had to deal with a few Blastcaps and Shriekbats that were in the way. When they reached the top Samus entered her morph ball and Wildvine tapped the Omnitrix and changed into Grey Matter. Both the Hunter and Galvan moved through the corridor and when they reached the other side, they were met with several Shriekbats which were killed by Samus before moving through the next door.

They continued on through another door leading to a corridor with three Eyons. After dispatching them the Hunter and Galvan entered a room that contains one large, main room, as well as multiple narrow passageways leading around to different doors and different parts of the main room. Before the two could ponder what to do next they were suddenly ambushed by several Shreikbats.

After killing them Samus and Grey Matter looked around before noticing a doorway next to them. They decided to walk down that way leading to another corridor with two more Shriekbats. After Samus blasted them the two continued on until they spotted another hole in the wall. Samus entered her morph ball and Grey Matter followed closely behind. When they reached the other side of the tunnel, they dropped down a bit before continuing through another tunnel where they eventually exited to a large corridor where a door was present. Upon entering the two were met with what looks like a large chamber. Nothing looked out of the ordinary but that was until the Galvan noticed something on the ceiling.

"Uh… you see that too, right?" Grey Matter asked Samus as she too noticed the odd structure.

"If your referring to the nest, then yes." Samus answered.

Before the two could ponder any further they saw some sort of machine emerge from the center of the room. Samus and Grey Matter looked at each other before the machine deployed two oppositely mounted flamethrowers. Samus quickly scanned the machine before ducking out of the way as the machine shot out a burst of flames. As she did, she was able to fully examine the device for any vital information.

 **Mechanoid: Incinerator Drone**

 **Programmed for high temperature waste disposal.**

 **Logbook entry**

 **Device schematics indicate a high risk of malfunction when internal power core is damaged. Unit has minimal combat programming, but can defend itself if necessary. This drone's intense heat blasts compensate for its lack of battle prowess.**

After reviewing the information provided Samus knew what she had to do. After dodging several sweeps of flame, a small cylinder with two red glowing spots on either side emerges from the top. Samus instantly recognized it as the unit's weak points and used her charge beam to blast it causing some damage to the drone. Grey Matter saw this and quickly tapped the Omnitrix changing into Clamp Kick before firing several blasts into the drone's weak spot. The incinerator drone then began to malfunction and fire a pillar of flame into the nests overhead. The moment the nest caught flame several creatures Samus identified as _'Barbed War Wasps'_ emerged. Seeing that this might be a problem Clamp Kick quickly fired at them before they could shoot their stingers.

The incinerator drone then shot more streams of fire at the Hunter and Zebesian but they both were able to duck and dodge the attacks while they dealt with more Barbed War Wasps. This continued until the drone then revealed its weak spot again resulting in Samus and Clamp Kick to open fire at it. This caused the drone to fire a pillar of flame into the nests again causing more wasps to emerge.

Samus and Clamp Kick repeated the process two more times before the incinerator drone revealed its weak spot again and the two quickly blasted the drone one last time before the drone to fire a pillar of flame into the nests one last time completely incinerating the nest and killing any Barbed War Wasps that survived.

Seeing that the nest won't cause any more trouble the two looked towards the drone itself before seeing it surge and then exploding. Samus and Clamp Kick shielded themselves from any debris and when the smoke cleared, they saw in the center where the drone once stood another orb like object.

"I think this is another one of your suits upgrades." Clamp Kick Said.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Samus responded.

Samus then walked towards it and the moment she touched the orb she suddenly began to summersault at an extremely fast pace and then the orb split in two before encasing her. After another flash of light saw Samus in her morph ball again and this time a small surge of energy surged around her and caused her to bunny hop into the air.

"I've reacquired my morph ball bombs." Samus said as she exited her morph ball.

"Great!" Said Clamp Kick.

And with that the two decided to head back with Clamp Kick tapping the Omnitrix and changing into Big Chill and phasing through the wall. Big Chill and Samus then made their way back to the gathering hall and contemplated on what to do next.

"Well this place was a dead end." Big Chill said as he changed back to Ben.

"So, what now?" He asked as he looked over to Samus.

Samus closed her eyes in order to think. It was a good two minutes before she suddenly remembered something from before.

"I think we should head back to the ship." Samus answered earning a confused look from Ben.

"What?" He asked.

"I remembered seeing something off in the distance. It looked like a door. Call it a hunch, but I think it could have the answers regarding the meteor and the Great Poison." Samus said.

"Well… it's your call Samus." Ben said as the two walked out of the area.

And with that the two then began to make their way back to the ship. The moment they re-entered the room with the mutant tree Samus and Ben's scanners revealed some information. Their maps revealed the location of the toxic water. Upon seeing this they looked into their maps to reveal that the source of the water's toxicity is located in an area called _'the Sunchamber'_.

"According to the map were not far from there." Ben said as he examined the map.

"We'll have to come back." Samus said as the two continued on.

And so, they began to move throughout the ruins with Ben changing into Clamp Kick in order to get passed several obstacles. They continued on until Clamp kick changed into Ball Weevil in order to get through the small openings. Eventually they managed to reach the landing sight of their ship.

"So, where did you see this door?" Ball Weevil asked as he changed back to Ben.

"Somewhere in the southwest." Samus said as she looked at said direction.

Ben looked around the area a bit until he saw what indeed looked like a door.

"Hey, I think I see it." He said.

"I see it too, and there's a path leading towards it." Samus said as she saw it too.

"Come on, let's check it out." Ben said as the two walked down the path.

It took them a few minutes with the two having to climb some rocks in order to reach the door, but they managed to reach it. Upon entering they were met with a long corridor that housed small creature called _'Seedlings'_. After dealing with the creatures the two walked down the hallway and when they walked through the door, they were met with a transparent, hexagonal corridor connecting to a large rock formation. The two looked outside to see the whole corridor was suspended above what looks like a giant crater.

"Whoa." Ben and Samus said seeing the sight in front of them.

"You said there would be an answer about the meteor and the Great Poison, and I guess this is it." Ben said looking towards Samus.

"This must be where the meteor crashed." Samus said.

"And with it came the Great Poison." Ben concluded.

The two were about to move on but then Samus and Ben saw another hologram in front of them. They scanned it and saw it was another Pirate log. They played it hoping that it housed information regarding the area, but what they got was something else entirely.

' _Log 10.308.0_

 _Field team reports are in on an aged structure of alien design built on the surface of Tallon IV. Studies show this structure projects a containment field. This field bars access to a prime source of energy within a deep crater. Science Team believes the field is powered by a number of strange Chozo artifacts. Studies for possible resting places for these talismans have begun. As the field could hinder future energy production operations on Tallon IV, we must dismantle it as soon as possible. If this means the destruction of the Chozo Artifacts, it will be done.'_

"I do not like the sound of that one bit." Ben said as the thought of the destruction on a part of a species culture entered his mind.

"I don't like the sound of it at all." Samus said as a fist began to form.

"But we did get something out of this. They said this place is some sort of container." Ben said.

"So, the Chozo tried to contain the poison." Samus said seeing the Chozo's intentions.

"But given the state the planet is in now; all they really did was just slow it down." Ben said.

The two then decided to move on hoping to look further into the area to see if they could find more information regarding the artifacts the pirates log was talking about. They blasted open the next door and continued down the next corridor, but upon entering the next door they were met with a large room. The top of the room curves out in paths leading left and right. The right corridor leads to some debris, while the other corridor goes outside of the shelter to the main portion of the temple. In the middle, a green visor-like window reveals the temple outside.

As Samus and Ben looked around and both noticed two Chozo logs on opposite sides of the walls. Ben scanned the one on the left while Samus scanned the one on the right and after translating they read both of them.

"As we have done for millennia, we Chozo work constantly on our statuary. The statues are our sentinels: blind but ever watchful, they are and have always been, repositories for our most precious secrets and strongest powers. The crafting of each is a long and sacred process, performed only by those Chozo who have lifetimes of experience in such things. We have left these relics on planets across the solar system. Some are merely reminders: silent emblems of the Chozo that serve as icons of peace in lands that know only war. Others wield subtle strength, exerting their influence in ways beyond the understanding of mortal creatures. Still others are guardians of our secret ways, and these can be as terrible as they are beautiful. Those who respect and honor these relics will know the friendship of the Chozo. Those who deface or destroy them will know our wrath, unfettered and raw." Samus said as she read her side of the log.

"The congregation of Artifacts that hold the Great Poison at bay still hold strong. Fearful of the potential within the Artifact Temple, the invaders known as Space Pirates tried to destroy it, only to fail in every attempt. We scattered the Artifacts across the planet for their protection, and only a few have fallen into invader hands. Failing to understand them, they now seek to unmake them. Again, they fail. They are right to fear these things. Great power sleeps inside them. Prophecy calls for their union, come the day that the unholy Worm is met by the great Defender. We can only hope the Artifacts are not destroyed by the invader, for then all will be lost. So, we do what we can to preserve the Artifacts, and to guide the Newborn to them. Time wanes with our souls, yet hope remains." Ben read.

Seeing there is more to it than what they read the Hunter and Omnitrix bearer decided to head outside to see the temple itself. The took the tunnel on the left and the moment they reached outside they were met with a large, ornately carved stone circle with twelve Chozo Totems arranged concentrically and a unique, totem it the center.

"Whoa." Ben said in amazement at the sight.

The two looked around and hoped that they would see what to do next but then the noticed something in the central totem. It appears to be a blue holographic symbol but a part of it was colored orange.

"What is that?" Ben asked.

"I think this is one of those artifacts the Chozo and Space Pirates were talking about." Samus answered as she walked towards it.

Samus then reacted out to touch it but then it suddenly downloaded into her suit. Before the two could say anything, the surrounding totems began to light up. As if the power was long in dormant and was starting up again.

"What just happened?" Ben asked.

"The artifact happened." Samus said.

"Huh?" Ben asked in confusion.

"This is the Artifact of Truth. The first of twelve. If we collect all of them, we can be able to open the path leading to the impact crater." Samus explained.

"Ok, so how do we do that?" Ben asked.

"My scans say the other Totems hold clues on the locations of the remaining Artifacts." Samus said as she walked towards another totem.

Ben decided to do the same and scanned the others as well. When they were done, they then looked over to see that there are indeed twelve.

"Ok so we have the Artifact of Truth. So, all we need now are the Artifacts of Strength, Elder, Wild, Lifegiver, Warrior, Chozo, Nature, Sun, World, Spirit, and Newborn." Ben said as he listed the artifacts off.

"Any ideas as to where they are?" He asked Samus.

"The locations of the artifacts are described in these eleven riddles." Samus said before reading the riddles.

"1: The heat of Magmoor was a test for many warriors. A Shrine in their honor holds the Artifact of Strength.

2: Invaders have claimed Phendrana as their own. A Tower sits atop their fortress. Collapse it to reveal the chamber where the Artifact of Elder is held.

3: A Sunchamber high atop our ruined home became the nest of a great beast, and a source of corruption. Many Chozo spirits have been drawn to this tainted place. Release their bond to this world to claim the Artifact of Wild.

4: There is a tower within the Ruins where Light always shines. Move through the waters there to find the Artifact of Lifegiver.

5: A room of Research lies within the mines. A corrupted invader is trapped there. Defeat this creature to claim the Artifact of Warrior.

6: In one of Tallon's far corners, a Grove of life lies. Reveal the pillars beneath the waves to find the Artifact of Chozo.

7: A molten Lake lies within the tunnels of Magmoor. Shatter the column at the lake's center to reveal the Artifact of Nature.

8: Near Phendrana's shores, a Temple stands. Thaw the frozen waters flowing from the Elder to find the Artifact of Sun.

9: Within the ruins of our home, we honor our fallen Elders in a great Hall. A chamber beneath the statue holds the Artifact of World.

10: A tall cave stands at Phendrana's Edge. Seek the unseen entrance at its top to find the Artifact of Spirit.

11: Invaders mine the depths in their greed. Forge a path through a Tunnel of the Great Poison to claim the Artifact of Newborn." Samus said as she read the riddles.

"Oh boy. This is gonna be long day." Ben said as he took off his helmet to rub his templates.

"Maybe so, but if we're going to stop this poison from spreading across the planet, we'll have to find these artifacts." Samus said as Ben put his helmet back on.

"Well, let's get started." Ben said.

And with that the two then began to make their way back to the ruins. After taking the elevator and making their way back to the room with the mutated tree Samus and Ben (who had changed into Ghostfreak) began to think of where to next. That was before the Ectonurite suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, I think I see the door up there." Ghostfreak said.

Samus looked up and did see the door to the next room. How she's gonna get up there she may not know. Before she decided to ask Ghostfreak to lift her up she then noticed a platform not too far from the tree. With that the two began to scale upwards after dealing with some Reaper Vines, War Wasps, and some _'Venom Weed'_ in the room. The moment they reached the top they saw the door was locked by a door with four symbols like the one they saw before.

Seeing a symbol was right behind them Ghostfreak decided to look for the other three while Samus stayed to activate the fourth. It didn't take the Ectonurite long to find the other three and he was able to able to activate them. He then flew back up to the door just in time for Samus to activate the last symbol and the door opened.

The two saw that the only thing there was a wall and the two were a little confused but then Samus entered her morph ball and planted a bomb. Once it detonated, they saw a small tunnel that allowed Samus to move further. Ghostfreak phased through the wall before tapping the Omnitrix changing into Clamp Kick and followed her. Shortly after reaching the other side Samus fired a missile at the door blasting it open and the two moved through a long corridor that was filled with Venom Weed and Reaper Vines. This gave the two the hint that they were getting close to something and pressed onwards.

When they reached the next door, they repeated the process they did before and were met with another door. Looking at each other the Hunter and Zebesian looked at each other before nodding and walked inside, there they were met with a large room.

It is a huge, round, broken dome, mostly open to the sky, centered around a large fountain with a giant plant flower in the center. In its base were four Morph Ball-sized tunnels with four tentacles inside and the whole thing was surrounded by Mirror Arrays, Water, and Vines. The two looked around and noticed the water surrounding the structure is toxic. Before they could move any closer the doors behind them shut and a trail of these dark green plants towards them, forcing the two to roll out of the way. The plants grew rapidly and consist of ferns and reeds, emitting a green musk.

Then a solar panel fell forward and shot a concentrated beam of sunlight towards the giant flower and out shot an enormous mutated plant-like creature. It had a long snake-like body, two scythes on its forearms, and skull like head. The plant-like monster looked towards the two and roared at them.

' _Uh oh.'_ Both Samus and Clamp Kick said knowing they were going to be in for a nasty fight.


	29. Chapter 27 Prime Pt 4

Chapter 27: Prime Pt 4

Normally most people wouldn't mind doing a little gardening. It always helps and dose wonders for exercising their green thumb. Sure, the plants can be a handful, but no one said that it would be easy, but if the plant was mutated and came to life and attack you? Well you're going to be in for a doozy. Such as Clamp Kick and Samus's case right now.

The two were originally hunting for the revived cybernetic Space Pirate leader Meta Ridley who fled to the planet Tallon IV which was home to a lost civilization of ancient Chozo. While their they began to investigate the source of what the planet's former inhabitants dubbed _'The Great Poison'_ which led to them discovering that the cause was from a meteor crashing into the planet so long ago. This resulted in them to search for twelve Chozo artifacts in order to open the entrance, thus allowing them access to the impact crater. This search for one of these artifacts brought them here to a sun chamber with a massive plant-like monster.

The monster shot out a toxic substance from its skull-like mouth forcing Samus and Clamp Kick to move out of the way. Clamp Kick then fired at it, but the blasts don't seem to be doing anything. Samus meanwhile quickly scanned the creature hoping to see if it had any weakness and what she got seemed promising.

 **Morphology: Flaahgra**

 **This mutant plant is the source of toxic water in the Ruins.**

 **Logbook entry**

 **Flaahgra's growth cycle has been radically accelerated. As a result, it requires near-constant exposure to solar energy to remain active. This exposure has made Flaahgra's outer shell thick and durable. Concentrated weapon fire can daze it for short periods, but its lower root system is unprotected and vulnerable, however. Exploit this flaw when possible.**

"Ben! It's no good to fight it head on! Its body is too tough, you'll only daze it." She said explaining the situation.

"So, what do we do?" Clamp Kick asked as it avoided a slash from its scythe like arms.

Samus looked at her scans closely but had to stop to avoid a toxic blast the creature shot at her. She then continued reading before she noticed the panel. That got her thinking and she shot a charged beam at it. This knocked the panel back thus cutting off the sunlight. Without sunlight the Flaahgra suddenly collapsed and its four spiked tentacles retract into the large flower's base much to The Zebesian's confusion.

"Wha-?" Clamp Kick asked before Samus interrupted.

"Hang on! I think I have a plan." She said as she entered her morph ball.

Samus then entered the tunnels previously occupied by the Tentacles. Once she reaches the slot located on the outer edge of the creature's base, she planted a bomb on it, causing damage not only to the Flaahgra's central nervous system, but also igniting the flower with the surge of electrical energy. After the blow has been dealt, the upper body of the Flaahgra began to writhe, wilt and retreat into the main flower.

"Nice thinking." Clamp Kick said as Samus rolled over to him and returned to her normal form.

Seconds later, however, the solar panel powering it reactivated, plus an additional one, causing the Flaahgra to emerge a few seconds later, larger and angrier than ever.

"See what I mean?" Samus said seeing what had happened.

"Yeah, I do." Clamp kick said catching on.

"It's getting its strength from the panels, if we do what I just did we can be able to beat it." Samus said explaining her plan.

"You deal with the panels. I'll keep its attention." Clamp kick said.

With that the two took off on opposite sides. Clamp Kick quickly tapped the Omnitrix and changed into Stinkfly before taking flight. The Flaahgra attempted to impale him with his arms but the Lepidopterran was too fast. Stinkfly used this opportunity to shoot slime at it. while he was distracting it Samus ran towards the first panel and shot at it. This resulted in the panel to be knocked back and the sunlight was cut off.

Stinkfly saw this and quickly dodged another attack from the Flaahgra. The Lepidopterran then shot globs of slime towards what he assumed to be the creature's eyes and the creature reeled back and tried to rub the slime off. Samus reached the other panel and shot at it. The moment the second panel was knocked back the Flaahgra collapsed and its tentacles retract into the large flower's base much like before.

Samus then entered her morph ball and re-entered the tunnels and planted another bomb on it, once again causing damage to the Flaahgra's central nervous system and igniting the flower. The Flaahgra retreat into the main flower due to the pain. Stinkfly looked at the Hunter who noticed him and delivered her a thumbs up. Just as he did the solar panels reactivated along with a third and the Flaahgra began to re-emerge.

"I'm gonna need something with a little more firepower." Stinkfly said before flying down and tapping the Omnitrix changing into Heatblast.

Knowing what to do the Pyronite created a small fireboard and hopped onto it before taking off at high speeds. The Flaahgra tried to impale Samus but Heatblast shot at it with explosive fireballs forcing it to focus on him. Samus repeated the process like before and already shot back one panel. As she made her way to the next one, she looked up to see Heatblast shooting a stream of fire at the Flaahgra's face. She then fired a missile at it which stunned it. This allowed Heatblast to fire a large fireball at it striking directly in its face. This resulted in a roar of pain from the creature as it held its arms around it's face.

Samus already knocked back the second panel and blasted the third. The Flaahgra then fell to the ground due to the sunlight being cut off and Samus re-entered the tunnels just as its tentacles retracted. After re-entering the tunnels and planting another bomb on it exploded once again damaging the Flaahgra's central nervous system and igniting the flower causing the creature to retreat into the main flower.

They didn't need to wait long before all four panels activated causing the Flaahgra began to re-emerge.

Heatblast was about to attack but was interrupted by Samus.

"Ben. Think it's time to test one of our little experiments?" Samus asked causing the Pyronite's eye to widen before he smirked

"I like the way you think." He said before tapping the Omnitrix changing into ball Weevil.

The insect like-alien hopped onto Samus's shoulder and the Hunter took off towards the first panel. ball Weevil coughed up a plasma ball and Samus grabbed it before throwing it at the panel. The moment it made contact the ball exploded knocking the panel back instantly. The Flaahgra began to see what the two were doing and created a barrier of toxic plants. Seeing this ball Weevil then shot another ball at the creature, but this did little damage.

"Oh, someone who thinks he's tough huh?" Ball Weevil asked in a challenged tone.

"Well let's see you handle this." Ball Weevile said as he coughed another ball up and placed it in front the barrel of Samus's blaster.

Seeing what his intention was Samus activated her charge beam and fired. This resulted in the ball to absorb the blast and it grew to the size of a football. Without hesitation Samus grabbed it and threw it at the Flaahgra and the resulting explosion was powerful enough to knock them back a bit, but it did get the desired result as the creature was dazed and the barrier fell.

With that Samus made quick work of the other two panels and blasted back the fourth. The Flaahgra collapsed and its tentacles retract into its base. Samus then entered the tunnels and planted the last bomb. It exploded once again damaging the Flaahgra's central nervous system and causing the plant to catch fire. This time, all the Flaahgra could do was roar in agony before withering away back into the flower before ultimately dying.

Before the two could do any thing else the ground shook and a geyser of water shot into the air. They looked at the fountain and saw that the water was changing. No longer was it a nasty toxic green but clear blue. Samus scanned the water and her eyes widened at the sight.

"What is it?" Ball Weevle asked he climbed off her shoulder.

"The Flaahgra was the source of the poisoned water. By destroying we also cleansed the fountain and all the water in the city ruin." Samus explained.

"So, in other words, the water is now safe to drink again?" Ball Weevile asked as he changed back to Ben.

"That's right." Samus said.

"Alright!" Ben said as he took off his helmet and made a cup out of his hands and began to drink.

As Ben drank Samus looked around and noticed something by a nearby door. She walked towards it and had to climb a bunch of large rocks in order to reach it. the moment she made contact she suddenly found herself floating it the air. Ben noticed something going on and looked back just in time to see Samus spread her arms out and closed her eyes. Then small surges of energy began to course around her before shooting straight towards her. Finally, there was a flash of light and Ben had to cover his eyes due to how bright it was. When the light died down Ben saw Samus but in a very familiar suit.

"No way." He said completely stunned as Samus descended.

"I've re-acquired my Varia suit." Samus said as she looked over herself.

"Alright. Now what?" Ben said as he put his helmet back on.

"We'll have to head this way. It may just lead us out of here." Samus said as she blasted the door behind her open.

"Well, let's go." Ben said as he followed her.

The two then began to walk through the corridor that has been waterlogged and they had an encounter with a creature called a _'Pulse Bombu'_. From there they had to take a massive jump from a high tower (which Ben didn't enjoy but was surprised that his suit could handle the fall). And from their they were greeted with several War Wasps. Ben quickly changed into Diamondhead and sent a barrage of crystal shards at them killing them all. they were about to move on before they noticed on the right wall from the lower door was another Chozo lore.

Samus scanned the log and translated what it said.

"The world of living things feels strange to us, we who have existed so long on the edges of time and space. It is clear now that we Chozo can never return to our dimension, not while the Great Poison reaches ever further into the planet. It is so powerful, this creeping evil, that our wills are crumbling and our minds beginning to fail. And so, before it is too late, we now make our last stand. We have begun to build a temple to contain this darkness: at its heart we will place a Cipher, a mystical lock powered by twelve Artifacts and filled with as much power as we Chozo can harness in our ethereal states. Even when we are done, it may be too late." She said.

"Well this goes to show that we better find these artifacts so there can be a chance for this planet." The Petrosapien said.

With that the two continued on and entered the next door where they were met with an elevator. The Hunter and Petrosapien then stepped forward and the elevator began to move downward. As it moved the two then began to notice something about the air, as if it was becoming warm. By the time the elevator stopped they moved on walking through the next door and jumped down wards thanks to some moving platforms. When they reached the bottom, they were attacked by several Shreikbats but the two quickly dealt with them. As they pressed onwards, they both noticed that the heat was getting hotter and hotter. What added on to the fact was that they saw some parts of the floor sprouting lava.

"Wow. It's getting hot in here. Where are we anyways?" Diamondhead asked.

"According to my scans we are in the Magmoor Caverns." Samus said.

As the two pressed on they encountered more Shriekbats and small creature called _'Grizby'._ As they entered the next door, they encountered more Grizbys but they also encountered a creature called _'Burrowers'._ After dealing with the Burrower they entered the next room which revealed a large cavern system flooded with lava. Before the two could move further they encountered a creature resembling a worm.

"What the heck is that?!" Diamondhead said as he shot crystal shards.

"It's a _'Magmoor'!_ It's were the caverns get their name!" Samus said as he dodged the creatures fire breath.

The Magmoor lunged toward Samus and tried to chomp her but the Hunter quickly dodged and shot a missile at it, destroying its head.

"Nice shot." The Petrosapien said.

"Thanks." Samus said as they moved on.

There they saw that some platforms were farther apart from one another, so Diamondhead tapped the Omnitrix and changed into Clamp kick before they began to leap from rock to rock. While doing so they encountered gas filled organisms called _'Puffers'_ and the two decided to blast them out of their way. As they continued on the encountered more Puffers and another Magmoor. They reached the other end of the area but found only a dead end. That was before Samus suddenly changed into her morph ball and panted a bomb on the wall. Once it exploded it revealed a small opening and Samus rolled inside. Clamp kick tapped the Omnitrix and changed into Big Chill and phased through the wall.

The Hunter and Necrofriggian then continued towards the end of the area leading to a door that had the path blocked by a fence separating the room into two sides to prevent passage. The only area that was open was a small hole underneath it. With that Samus entered her morph ball and rolled underneath it while Big Chill phased through the fence. While Samus rolled under the fence she encountered two small creatures called _'Triclops'_ and tricked the creatures by planted a bomb so they could grab the bombs instead of her. After the bomb killed them Samus emerged from the other side and the two continued through the next door.

They then entered what looked like a monitor station and began to walk towards it. As they did, they encountered more Puffers, but they stopped when they noticed _'Auto Defense Turrets'_ surrounding the station. Big Chill then flew towards the turrets before turning intangible and flying through them freezing them instantly. Seeing what he did Samus began to move towards the station and as she did, she blasted the turrets destroying them. With that the two continued on until they reached the next door that led to a small opening. Samus entered her morph ball while Big Chill phased through the wall. When the two reached the other side of the tunnel they entered the next door that led to another elevator.

"Where dose this one lead to?" The Necrofriggian asked.

"According to this it leads to the Phendrana Drifts." Samus answered.

With that Samus and Big Chill stepped onto the elevator and began to ascend upwards. They suddenly felt the temperature slowly dropping and getting colder. Then the elevator stopped moving the two stepped out and when they stepped out of the door, they saw that the path is blocked by ice.

Big Chill tapped the Omnitrix and changed into Heatblast and he melted the ice away. As the two walked down the corridor the Pyronite melted more ice that was in the way until they finally reached the exit. The moment that they stepped outside they saw that the Phendrana Drifts are snowy and icy, with some parts filled with water. Major geographical features are a canyon, a lake, and several caves.

"Huhhh…. kind of ironic." Heatblast said.

"What is?" Samus asked.

"We came out of a lava filled cavern only to end up in a snowy tundra." The Pyronite said, explaining the environment around them.

"Huh, I think I see what you mean." Samus said catching on to what he meant.


End file.
